Separated
by Fakyre
Summary: The two twins have been separated for 16 years but was reunited once again at the Crescent Academy festival. But there's something about Toshio's twin brother, Tsunayoshi, that seems odd and he's not telling the whole truth about his life. Can Toshio find out what his brother is hiding and when he odes, will he push him away when he finds out? Time can only tell.
1. My Twin Brother

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**My Twin Brother  
><strong>

"Kyouya! Let's eat lunch together!" I shouted, I entered the Disciplinary Room where Kyouya spends his Namimori High School days. He don't go to classes but he will always be on top of the chart when exams start. Whenever I see him he seems busy, but I always wonder where he get the time to study.

"Toshio, can't you see that I'm busy." said Kyouya, as he kept on writing; not even looking at me.

"You always say that when I come in. Anyways, did you hear about the festival at Crescent Academy?" I asked, I walked over towards one of Kyouya's black couches and started to eat my bento. Kusakabe, Kyouya's vice-president, came and gave me my favorite milk, strawberry milk. I thank Kusakabe for my milk as usual and he went back to work.

"Toshio, I know we are childhood friends but it doesn't mean you can come in here just because of that." stated Kyouya, _he must be in a bad mood._ Kyouya and I have been childhood friends since...well forever, and I thought that I can stay by his side. Kyouya can be a grouch but he's a good person. Deep **deep** inside of him. However, when he gets like this, its best to stay away from him until he calm down. I whispered sorry and pack up my bento, and left the room or was about to leave.

"Toshio, where are you going?" asked Kyouya, I stared at Kyouya and gape at his stupid question. _Didn't he just tell me to leave!_

"I'm going to find someone who would like my company and talk about the festival at Crescent Academy. See ya later." I said, I turned to leave but was stopped once again by Kyouya. But he threw one of his tonfas at me; thank god he missed or it would've been my head. I pushed my red glasses back on my face and turned around to give Kyouya a piece of my mind!

"Kyouya, that's dangerous! What would you do if it hit me!" I shouted

"But I didn't so get over it and sit back down." stated Kyouya, I pouted at his insensitive answer. Cold blooded teenager. I walked back over to the couch and started to eat my bento again. Usually, you leave when someone threatens you or try to hurt you. I once did but I learned that he can't control his emotions. I was his first friend, than I met Hayato, Kyoko, Haru, Basil, and Reborn. Kyouya got jealous that I made other friends and spent less time with him, since he hate crowds, and more with them. Even though it's not my fault that he hates crowds or why my friends are loud and violent, well most of them. He don't hate them, he just don't like being around them. Weird right.

"So what's with the festival that you are so dying to tell me?" asked Kyouya and didn't even look up.

"You should know about it Kyouya, since school is closing for the whole week for the festival starting tomorrow."

"Yeah I know that part and think it's the stupidest thing I ever heard of but whatever. Continue." said Kyouya

"Well I heard it's going be huge festival with fine dining but for a cheap price, competition including fighting, and..." Suddenly Kyouya looked up from his paper work and stared at me. Bingo, I got his attention.

"There's a fighting competition?" asked Kyouya

"I didn't stuttered." I said as I smirked at him.

"So I can send them to the hospital without getting disqualified...I'll go." I smiled at Kyouya's response and began to finish up my bento. "Wait is your stupid loud herbivore friends coming?"

I ate the last bit of rice and answered, "Yes, but you can always stay here and fight useless delinquents or come with me. Oh and you can't get in the festival without a ticket and Giotto-nii bought me the tickets so its my way or the high way. Your pick." I can hear Kyouya sigh and huffed and tap his pen on the desk. He sighed once more and finally said, "Fine." With that he went back to work. I laughed and started to sip my strawberry drink. I win.

"To-chan, wake up! Today's the day of the festival." shouted Giotto-nii, I heard him but I didn't want to get up. My mind says get up but my body says stay. "To-chan, if you stay in bed, we'll leave you." said Giotto-nii while shaking me. Then I felt a chill run down my spine, and I know that feeling; that's the feeling when Reborn walks in the room.

"Giotto you know you have to use force to wake him up." explained Reborn as he hit me on the head with a hammer. Like it wouldn't give me brain damage or leave a mark.

"Ouch! Reborn why do you always hit me with a hammer!" I asked as I rubbed my head. Reborn smirked and walked away. Giotto-nii laughed and I glared at him for laughing at my pain and encouraging Reborn to hit me.

"It's not funny." I pouted, Giotto-nii ruffled my hair and also left. I got up from my bed and get ready to leave. After I showered, I put on my purple t-shirt with my white jacket and black jeans with white shoes. I put on my glasses and walked down for breakfast; on the table was an ordinary breakfast: grilled fish, rice, miso soup, tamagoyaki, tsukemono pickles, nori, and natto.

"To-chan, are you ready to go?" asked Giotto-nii, I nodded my head and brought my plate to the sink. I bid my mom by and left with Reborn, Giotto-nii, and Fuuta,my little brother. Outside my house were my friends: Hayato, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, Basil, and Bianchi.

"Juudaime and Giotto-san! Good Morning!" shouted Hayato as he bowed to me and Giotto-nii.

"Good morning Hayato. Everyone." I said, after that we all jumped in Giotto-nii's car With that, we were off to Crescent Academy. When we got there, I was in 'awe'. The place was huge and looks expensive as you can see tons of booths at the entrance and a long road to the school. There's a huge fountain in the middle of the crossroad, stairs behind the fountain then the school. I looked around at the entrance and people outside with outrageous costumes and posters. Haunted house, Alice and Wonderland Tea Party, Animal Cafe', Snow White Play, a band name Kit is playing, and etc...No wonder this festival last a whole week, there's a lot of activities to do and you can't do it all of it in one day!

"Toshio." I looked behind me and saw Kyouya wearing a maroon dress shirt with a gray jacket over it, black jeans, and black shoes. Handsome as always. I waved at Kyouya and we continued on our tour. However, I can feel Kyouya feeling anxious to fight and yell at people for crowding. I glanced at Kyouya to see if we should leave, but I can see that he's keeping he's cool. I just hope that he can keep his cool. The first thing we did was find the haunted house. I don't mind haunted houses, but this school is high tech and who knows what scary fake or real monsters in there. The haunted house is in 2A and the classrooms are the size of an average living room but larger.

"Ah sempai! We need you at room 3C." said a Crescent Academy student, I blinked my eyes and looked around, then pointed to me. The boy nodded his head but I shook my head.

"I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong guy." I said, the boy titled his head and he shook his head also.

"Really? You're not Angel Tsunayoshi?" he asked, _Tsunayoshi? I heard that name before but I can't recall someone saying it._

"No I'm Sawada Toshio." I said, the boy looked at me but I can tell he's not convince. But I'm curious how this Tsunayoshi and I look-a-like? Some people just say sorry my mistake, but this kid didn't even think twice when I said I'm not Tsunayoshi!

"I think you're playing dumb and trying to get out of work, Sempai." said the boy, I was about to tell him no but Gokudera got there before me. Seeing t

"Are you deaf? He said his name is Toshio, not Tsunayoshi! Or do I need to beat his name to your mind?" asked Gokudera, the boy nodded his head, not frighten looking, then turned away to find Tsunayoshi. Gokudera sighed in frustration and I thank him for it.

"Just doing my job juudaime. But I'm curious how this Tsunayoshi look like you. I mean he didn't look convince when we said your name." explained Gokudera

"You're right. Giotto-nii you've been here before, have you seen someone that looks like me?" I asked, Giotto-nii looked at me and smiled while ruffling my hair a bit.

"Yes I have, and you two look **exactly** the same." said Giotto-nii, he gave me one more smile before walking ahead of us. I looked at Gokudera and he shrugged his shoulders. So we just followed him. We entered the school to find the haunted house but there was a lot of people at the haunted house, so we just walked around to see the school. Some how we got to the 4th floor and there were no people up there. It's like a ghost town or for this matter, a ghost hall.

"Huh, Tsu-chan?" asked a girl, she had green hair in a ponytail with blue eyes and had a yellow flower on her left cheek. However her uniform was different from the other female students. She wore a short sleeve white shirt with a navy blue and baby blue checkered tie;a navy blue, white, and black checkered skirt, and white long boots. She was quite cute but I think this "Tsu-chan" is suppose to be me. When she got a good close to me, she apologize to me.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were Tsu-chan but you're different. Even though you look like him," She smiled and bowed to me, "May I ask, what's your name?" she asked

"My name is Sawada Toshio. Nice to meet you."

"Millefiore Yuni. It's nice to meet you." said Yuni, she looked at Giotto-nii and bowed down to him. "It's good seeing you again, Giotto-san."

"Like wise Uni-chan." said Giotto-nii, I stared at Giotto-nii and he just smiled at me.

"Nii-san how do you know Yuni-san?" I asked

"Someone I know here is her best friend and childhood friend." And he just gave me his smile like there's nothing wrong. Well its not unusual for him to know people here since he come here time to time. I glanced at him one more time then shrugged it off.

"So Toshio-san. Actually is it okay to call you To-chan? Since you look like my Tsu-chan," Yuni asked, I nodded my head and she continued, "What school do you go to?"

"I go to Namimori High School."

"Oh so your not so far from here then? That's great! We should hang out sometime." said Yuni, I nodded my head. She smiled with glee and I realized that I was swept in her flow. She's like Reborn but nicer and a girl, and doesn't use force. I felt an evil presence and I could tell it's Reborn, so I didn't even look back.

"Ah Yuni! There you are; I was looking everywhere for you. Have you seen Tsuna?" asked a boy with black spiky hair and black eyes who was also wearing a different uniform than the other male students. A short white sleeve shirt with a navy blue and baby blue checkered tie, with white pants with white shoes.

"Oh Takeshi! I haven't seen him but I found his twin." said Yuni. The teen, Takeshi, looked at me with a smile and nodded his head.

"Wow so this is the boy Tsuna is looking for?" asked Takeshi, as he placed his hand under his chin. Yuni-san nodded her head than another person came out of the end of the hall but was dragging someone. The teen have spiky dark blue hair with a red eye on the right and a blue eye on the left. And he's also wearing something different from the white and original uniform; he's wearing a black sleeve shirt with a red and black checkered tie with black pants with black shoes. I wonder what the different color uniform is about.

"I found the little fox!" shouted the teen, he looked at me than at Yuni and Takeshi. "Kufufufu. And who is this rabbit?" Why do people keep asking my name?

"Sawada Toshio." I said

"Toshio?" I looked at the other teen, who the blue hair teen was carrying, and he was slowly getting up. From behind, he had spiky brown like mines but not as big as mine, more tone down. When he turned around, it was like looking at a mirror, without my glasses. The same brown eyes, same features but his more serious looking, and same height. The other me got close to me and suddenly smiled at me. Such a soft smile, like Giotto-nii's smile. He ruffled my hair and it felt like Giotto's hands also!

"It's good to see you again, Toshio." said the boy, I wanted to ask what's his name but I was lost in thought thinking that I have a twin brother. A twin! I have Fuuta whose my younger brother but having a twin is just...wow!

"To-chan, this boy here is your older twin brother, Tsunayoshi." said Giotto-nii, I looked at Giotto-nii than back at Tsunayoshi. I still couldn't talk; all I can do was stare. Still ruffling my hair, Tsunayoshi laughed.

"Looks like he's in shock still." said Tsunayoshi, "Don't think this is real Toshio?" He pulled me into a hug and I felt my face becoming hot. I can't believe I'm blushing at my brothers hug! Ah man, he might think I'm perv.

"Tsuna, it's good that you're reuniting with your brother, but you have a duty to attend." said Yuni, Tsunayoshi hugged me tighter and I couldn't see his face but I'm guess his pouting at Yuni.

"Kufufufu, looks like he don't want to give up the little rabbit. Someone~is developing~a brother-complex~!" sang the blue hair teen

"Look whose talking. Don't you have a sister complex. Besides I only seen him through pictures all my life." explained Tsunayoshi, everyone got quiet and I understood why he hugged me. He just wanted to see if this was real or not. Was he searching for me for 16 years? I clutched his sleeve and started to blush again; he wouldn't stop looking for me until he found me.

"Okay, changing the subject here. Mukuro, how did you find Tsu-chan? I looked everywhere for him." asked Yuni

The blue hair teen, Mukuro, said, "In his office."

"I thought that would be last place he would be at. Next time I'm going there first when he goes missing again." declared Yuni, _missing._ What's that about? Maybe he's neglecting work like I'm neglecting homework.

"Boss! There's trouble down at the booth." shouted a girl that looks like Mukuro who also wore the same color uniform as him too; maybe that's the sister he have a complex over? Tsunayoshi looked behind him, sigh and set me to the side. Tsunayoshi and his four friends rushed to the booths. Of course we decided to follow, and I'm so glad that Reborn trained me or I would never would catch up to them . When we to the booths, there are two students from another school trying to pick a fight with Crescent Academy students.

Without looking at her, Tsunayoshi aked, "Uni what can I do without being aggressive?"

"Talk with them." respond Yuni, Tsunayosohi nodded his head and step forward.

"What's the problem here?" asked Tsunayoshi

"Tsunayoshi-sama!" The two Crescent students bowed towards Tsunayoshi. "These people are trying to fight us for something we didn't do."

"Oh. What's that?"

"Bumping to them."

"You two are arguing over bumping? Something so trivial?" Tsunayoshi paused for a second to wait for the students reply and they only nodded their heads. "Did you apologize to them?"

"Eh? But why..."

"Even if it wasn't your fault you should still apologize. It's common curtsey and common sense. I don't care how ignorant or unforgiving these people are, or other people, you should still apologize." scold Tsunayoshi, the students stood stiff as he deep sigh. The studenst turned to the other students and bowed while saying, "We're sorry." Tsunayoshi dismiss them and they bowed one more time before leaving.

"Hey. Did you just call us ignorant?" asked one of the other school student. Tsunayoshi didn't say anything as he walked away. However, the boy got pissed and tried to attack Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi blocked his attack and thumb his forehead, but you can feel the pain of his forehead as the boy screamed out in pain. His friend glared at Tsunayoshi and shouted, "Who do you think you are?!"

"As the President of the Student Council of Crescent Academy, I hear by ban you two from entering this school. Mukuro please show these two out." said Tsunayoshi, Mukuro smiled at Tsunayoshi and told the two to get to stepping.

"That didn't go as I planned." said Yuni, she turn towards me and held on to my hands., and whispered, "So what do you think of your brother?"

Before I can comprehend to what just happened, I whispered, "Amazing."

"Right?" smiled Yuni

"So, Toshio, where do you want to go the most?" asked Tsunayoshi

"Haunted House but it's pack." Tsunayoshi nodded his head and grabbed my hand again. _He's not...is he?_ Soon enough, we got to the haunted house and he just skipped the people. Some people yelled at him for skipping but he just showed him his Student Council President badge and they shut up quick. The Student Council here are scary and have so much power! People would bow to them and run up to give them gifts, and if they were cookies, Tsunayoshi would share them with me. And there were a lot of cookies. When we finally got inside the haunted house, I was scared for my life. The ghosts seem real, effects were scary, and the decoration! The decoration looked like they went to a haunted house and borrowed their furniture! The whole time I was there, I was holding on to Tsunayoshi and didn't let go until we were outside.

"Do you hate haunted houses?" asked Tsunayoshi as we left the haunted room.

"No I love the amusement park haunted houses but your school is just high tech." I explained, Tsunayoshi just hummed and suddenly my stomach growled.

"Come with me." he said, so we followed Tsunayoshi and we ended up at his office. And it was huge! Maybe bigger than Kyouya's office; no it was bigger than his office! Right when you enter, there's two beige couch with a glass coffee table, a white desk behind the sitting area with a sign saying President; on the left was a kitchen, and on the other side was a door and my guess is the bathroom, because the other door says Vice-President. There are glass stairs by the President's desk that leads to who knows but somehow I want to know.

"Please sit down." said Tsunayoshi, we all obeyed him and sat down on the couches. Yuni brought over some tea but Tsunayoshi told her to bring me strawberry milk. I thought Yuni-san would bring over like a carton of milk but the milk is in a nice ivory tea cup with a simple flower on it, I didn't know what flower but it's look pretty. Usually I don't think twice about cups, but this cup is beautiful.

"So Giotto, do Nana know that Toshio is meeting with me?" asked Tsunayoshi, Nana? He calls our mom Nana?

"No she doesn't. I keep it a secret." said Giotto-nii, Yuni brought over a large plate with little sandwiches, cracker with cheese, and fruit cups. She said that these were appetizers and the she was cooking something for lunch.

"Just don't get Toshio in some stupid crap." said Tsunayoshi, I wonder what he meant by that? I probably shouldn't ask Tsunayoshi but maybe Giotto-nii.

"Tsunayoshi..." I began

"Call me Tsuna. No better yet nii-san."

"N-n-nii-san," Tsuna nodded his head for me to continue, "Why did you call mom Nana?"

"Why should I call her mom when she gave me away? I could say that women but she gave birth to you, so I'll call her by her given name." I didn't know what to say. He's right; I never knew I had a twin brother for 16 years and here I am sitting beside him. I want to ask questions but it just seem like I'm pushing it.

"I hope you all like beef stew!" shouted Yuni, she brought over our lunch and it looked delicious! A golden brown soup with cubes of meat, carrots, and potatoes. I tasted some of her beef stew and it tastes so good! I had beef soup before but her soup has a rich flavor to it.

"Yuni-san, this is very good!" I glee, Yuni blushed at my comment, then suddenly hugged me. I almost spilled my precious soup because of her hug.

"You are so cute To-chan!" she turned to Tsuna and asked, "Tsu-chan, can't we keep him? Please?"

"Of course not. However, he doesn't live far, so just visit him if you feel like you missing him." Yuni pouted but nevertheless stop hugging me as she sat in an armchair.

"I was wondering, why are there three types of uniforms at this school?" I asked

"That's because there are three types of people: there's the regular students who wear the navy blue uniform, the Student Council who wear white, and the Disciplinary Committee who wear black."I glanced at Kyouya as soon as Tsuna mention Disciplinary Committee and he still had that 'I don't care' look.

"How do you decide which student can be in one of the other?" asked Kyoko

"If you have a high GPA in academic and Fighting Skills, they tell you which category you are." explained Yuni

"You grade on Fighting Skills?" I asked

"Yes. Tsu-chan having the highest GPA and excellent Fighting Skills, he's the President. And I having the second highest is the Vice-President. Also the Student Council President and the Disciplinary Committee President have equal scores so they both decided which President they want to be in. It goes for the Vice-President also but not the other members. The other members have been selected because of their fighting style. For example, Takeshi's weapon is the Katana and Katana can be for the better or for the worse, but Takeshi is sharp and precise on his attacks and also pure, so he was selected to be in the Student Council. Chrome who use illusions to make people see hell is on the Disciplinary Committee. Understand?" explained Yuni, and we nodded our heads.

"So whose the President of the Disciplinary Committee?" I asked

"The President is traveling a bit but he'll be back in a couple of days, but Mukuro here is the Vice-President in the Disciplinary Committee." said Tsuna, Mukuro smiled as he was introduced as the Vice-President. I glanced at Tsuna's friends, and I'm amazed how smart and skillful they are to be in the Student Council and Disciplinary Committee.

After we were through, we moved on to some games around the school. Dance Revolution, Hit the Mole, Resident Evil, Samurai, and Ping Pong. I don't know how but Reborn won the Ping Pong Game. I don't know if it was luck or he have a secret talent of playing Ping Pong. Soon the festival came to an end and Tsunayoshi let us play a little longer because people were crowding at the entrance. After the people left, we all gathered at the entrance of the gate to bid farewell.

"I guess we should get going also. We don't want to mom getting worry, do we?" said Giotto-nii, I nodded my head and looked at Tsuna and his strange group of friends. Well I can't say strange because look at my friends, they're from the mafia!

"I hope you all had fun today. Tsuna and friends." said Tsuna, we all nodded our heads (except for, of course, Reborn and Kyouya), "Ah. Where are my manners? I haven't asked your names."

"My name is Reborn."

"Reborn? You mean the famous Hitman in Italy?" asked Yuni, Reborn smirked and Yuni just hummed in amazement.

"My name is Gokudera Hayato. And I'm Toshio's right hand man!" said Gokudera, they nodded their heads, but I can tell they were confused by his 'right hand man'. They didn't ask an explanation so we keep on going.

"Hibari Kyouya."

"Nice to meet you." said Tsuna-nii

"Basil. It's nice to meet you all."

"Like wise Basil-san." said Tsuna

"I'm Haru. Toshio's future wife."

"Wife?" shouted Tsuna and his friends, they looked at me and I just shook my head no.

"Don't listen to her; she have problems." said Gokudera, they went ah and moved on.

"Sasagawa Kyoko. Nice to meet you." Kyoko bowed and they bowed also.

"I'M SASAGAWA RYOHEI! NICE TO MEET YA TO THE EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei, no response but you can see that their face was like 'Wow he's loud'.

"It's nice to meet you all. I hope you come tomorrow and see the tournament or join. I can pretty sense that you all are strong." said Tsuna, he gave us all a pass to the school and told us to use it anytime when we visit. Even when the festival is over, he said he doesn't mind that we stop by.

"Well Toshio, I will see you tomorrow." Tsuna ruffled my hair one last time and walked back to school. They probably still have Student Council work since they spent the whole day with us. I waved goodbye and we all gather in Giotto-nii's car and drove off into the dark. We dropped my friends off at their house, except for Kyouya since he live by me, and drove back home. I don't remember dropping them off because I fell asleep; and I also don't remember getting in my bed. But I did see who put me into it; Giotto-nii.

"Had a good day today?" asked Giotto-nii, I nodded my head because I was too sleepy to talk. He ruffled my hair and left me in my room. I closed my eyes and dreamt about Tsuna. It was a pleasant dream and I couldn't wait to see him again, and get to know my twin brother.


	2. All My Fault

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

**All My Fault  
><strong>

"To-chan, you're up early." said mom, I sat at my usual spot at the table and waited on my pancake with sausage, scramble eggs, sausage, and orange juice.

"Well today, there's a tournament at Crescent Academy. They don't know how long it will last, so it begins early today." I explained, then I started to eat my breakfast, fast. Reborn is picking me up today since Giotto-nii can't come today and Reborn doesn't tolerate tardiness. I finished my breakfast, then hurried upstairs to change into my dark green jacket and light green shirt with navy jeans and black shoes. The door bell rang and I knew it was Reborn picking me up. I ran downstairs and opened the door to see Reborn in his famous black suit.

"Ready to go Dame-Toshio?" asked Reborn, I nodded my head. I ran back inside to tell my mom that I'm leaving, and off we went. When we got there, Kyouya was already there waiting on us with his school uniform on. He just can't wait, can he?

"Good morning Kyouya." I said as we walked up to Kyouya, "Hn." was the only thing he said. This might the first time I seen Kyouya excited! This day will be Kyouya's First Day of Excitement.

"Well someone can't wait to fight." said Reborn, Kyouya just huffed, then I saw Hayato, Basil, Kyoko, Bianchi, and Haru**. **

"Good morning juudaime!" shouted Hayato

"Good morning Hayato, Basil, Kyoko, Bianchi, and Haru."

"So juudaime, are you going to compete in the tournament?" asked Hayato, as we walked inside.

"No I'm not. Fighting against Kyouya is not going to be pretty."

"What about me Dame-Toshio?" asked Reborn, I stared at Reborn and I felt my face dropped. Is he really going to join? There will be so many dead bodies or injured body at the tournament. But it's Reborn we're talking about, he might hold back just a little.

"You know that's not very nice. I can hold back 10%." said Reborn, _Right._ Reborn just huffed at me and we continued walking until we got to the field behind the school The stadium was huge! It kind of reminded me of an old anime show that deals with Dragonballs. The battle arena is big enough for a football game with a symbol of a Crescent in the middle.

"To-chan!" I turned around and saw Yuni waving at me. I looked what she was by and it was the registration for the tournament. I also saw Tsuna-nii's other friends standing at the booth but looks like they are talking to other students.

"Good morning Yuni-san. Are you competing in the tournament?" I asked

"Yes I am. Actually the whole Student Council and Disciplinary Committee is competing."

"And why is that?" I asked, Kyouya and the others started to register for the tournament while Yuni and I talk.

"It's the rules that the Student Council and the Disciplinary Committee competes in the tournament. If we lose, we will have to change our status to a regular student." explained Yuni, Lose their status? I wonder if Tsuna-nii will be alright. I heard Yuni laughed as she hugged me.

"To-chan, you're so~cute! You don't have to worry about Tsu-chan. I told you that he's strong fighter, didn't I?." asked Yuni, I nodded my head and she continued. "Besides Tsu-chan hasn't lost a fight yet!" Kyouya then snickered. He didn't say anything, but we all knew what he was thinking, 'Not for long he isn't'. We then started to walk around since the tournament won't start until in the afternoon. So we ended up at the booth-street. I tried a couple of games, but I would never win. Tsuna or Yuni would step in and win it for me though. However, whenever I say thank you, they would go to another booth and win me the grand prize. Soon it became a competition and some how Hayato joined in. In short, it was a big commotion over something little. I think it's nothing, but they don't. Tsuna-nii was declared the winner, since he won more stuff. But then the competition was going to start, so we went our separate way as I lead Haru, Kyoko, Basil, and Bianchi to the stadium to watch the battle. As we sat down, a man with black short hair and green eyes wearing a suit came in and the crowd quiet down to listen to what the man had to say.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to the Annual Crescent Academy Martial Art Competition!" announce the speaker, "My name is Masato and I will be your announcer today. Now without further ado, let me introduce you to Crescent Academy's Champion, Angel Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna-nii took the stage with confident but also with a smile. "It's good to see you again Tsunayoshi-sama."

"It's good to be back Masato."

"So I hear that your twin brother has come to visit you. What's he like? Is he like you?" asked Masato

"Yes he is. His name is Sawade Toshio. And he's nothing like me but that's what great about twins right? They look the same but act differently." explained Tsuna-nii

"That's true. I can't wait to your battle once again this year." Tsuna-nii waved goodbye as he left the arena. "Now let's get this show on road and see who will fight who!" A board with people's name popped up and the first fight was Yuni against a boy name Minato. "Wow. Well folks it looks like you'll get to see the Princess of Crescent Academy. The one and only, Millefiore Yuni!" Smoke appeared on the stage and Yuni was amidst in it.

"It's good to see you again Yuni-sama." Masato bowed to Yuni, and Yuni motion her hand for him to rise.

"It's good to see you too, Masato."

"Now in the other corner goes to this school and is in class 1-A and his name is...Oda Minato." A boy with short blue hair with purple eyes and he was wearing a regular Crescent Academy uniform; a navy shirt with a blue tie and navy pants, and black shoes.

"Now let's get this show on the road!" shouted Masato as he left the stage quickly.

"Activate Spear!" shouted Oda , a orange and blue spear appeared out of nowhere, and he suddenly dash towards Yuni.

"Activate Book of Spells." said Yuni, a black with a hint of light color orange book medium size with an orange flower on the front appeared out of nowhere too, but it just floated in front of Yuni.

"Shield," said Yuni, Oda swung his spear down at Yuni, but it was stop by a force field. Yuni brought her right hand up and swung it towards Oda. The barrier pushed Oda back and Yuni stayed in the same spot. Oda bounced back up, then used his spear to throw himself in the air. He tried to swing down on Yuni again, but she then said, "Shadows of Despair." A black mist formed around Yuni's feet, but it then thrust towards Oda. The mist engulf Oda and it fell to the ground. While Oda was on the ground, we could hear Oda's agony screams.

"Wind," Yuni's wind blew the mist off of Oda but also pushed him of the stadium, and Yuni won the fight in mere seconds.

"In a short amount of time, Princess Yuni has won this round!"

Yuni smiled at her victory and looked at me, "To-chan!" She waved at me then exited the stage.

"Now up next is a man name Reborn." Reborn appeared out of nowhere, which I'm not surprised at all. "On the other corner is the champion Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna-nii appeared like Yuni did and he had this aloof face on; he actually look kind of cool. The fight started without my knowing, and all I can see is Reborn shooting at Tsuna-nii, but Tsuna-nii is blocking his bullets with his black Katana. However, he switch it to twin guns. It then started a shooting contest.

"Leon." Leon, Reborn's changeable lizard, then turned to a sword. Tsuna-nii smirked and he also turned his gun to a sword. They then battled it out and it was intense! It's so intense that everyone was quiet and is concentrating on the fight, and I was just praying that no one got hurt. Unfortunately, Reborn got a little hurt on his suit, but Reborn didn't mind it; he actually smirked. Reborn ran towards Tsuna-nii, and Tsuna-nii was ready to attack. However, it was interrupted by a man who was floating in the air.

"Hello~Tsunayoshi darling~!" sang a man, Tsuna-nii and Reborn stopped in their tracks and looked up at the man on the stage. The man was wearing an all black suit with a tall black hat with a creepy white smiley face that has his tongue sticking out on it. I saw a change of atmosphere and personality in Tsuna-nii, and I was frighten at the sight. He's eyes look dark and hateful towards the man.

"Crazy Face. What the hell are you doing here?" growl Tsuna-nii, Crazy face smiled; and, it almost looked like the symbol on his hat. Without the tongue of course.

"Now darling, you know why I'm here. To bring you back to my organization. With your talents we can make people shiver in fright." smiled Crazy Face as he waved his arms in the air.

"Sorry, but I'll have to decline that offer. I like where I am and I'm happy to stay."

"Oh poo! And here I thought I don't have to do anything rash." A black cane appeared in Crazy Face's hand and he pointed at Tsuna-nii's direction. At that moment, I felt an ominous feeling and it was for Tsuna-nii.

"NII-SAN!" I shouted but I soon made a terrible mistake. Crazy Face stared at me and he had on this creepy smile that made shiver.

"Oh, so this must be your little twin brother. I wonder if he's just as powerful as you are. Let's find out." Crazy Face pointed his cane at me and thousands of black knives appeared out of nowhere, which I'm not surprised, and they are all aimed at me. Before I can react, Tsuna-nii covered my body and took the attack for me. I can feel the power in those knives as they thrust in Tsuna-nii's body. Everyone ran out of the stadium as they are frighten of Crazy face.

"How boring darling. He must be weak if you have to protect him. Oh well. Anyways darling, I have to go now, but it was nice seeing you again. Maybe next time we can _chat_." Then poof, he was gone. Tsuna-nii slowly let go of me when he left and checked me for wounds.

"Are you hurt anywhere at all Toshio?" I shook my head because I was too speechless and shock at the time. Tsuna-nii sigh and smiled at me like Giotto-nii would to make sure that everything was okay. "That's good." He then passed out in my arms and I can see that the knives are gone. However, I looked at Tsuna-nii's back his pure white shirt is covered with blood. My brother's blood. My brother who I didn't know and just learned that I had one, and he was looking everywhere for me. Soon I was crying like a baby and screaming out in fear. My twin brother is hurt and it's all my fault. All because I couldn't protect myself. All my fault.


	3. What's the Plan?

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**

**What's the Plan?  
><strong>

"Toshio, I told you I'm okay." said Tsuna-nii, we were currently in the nurse's office and let me tell you that it was huge! Bigger than any normal nurse office I have ever seen. I shouldn't be thinking such things but focus on my brother. Tsuna-nii wiped a tear of my cheek. He smiled at me and I can only just nod my head.

"Good then." He removed his hand from my face and just then, Yuni walked in.

"Tsu-chan, the nurse said that you have to rest for now, so no work; and, it's lunch time so what do you want to eat?" asked Yuni

"Pudding." stated Tsuna-nii

"That's not lunch, Tsu-chan." said Yuni

"You didn't say that it had to be for lunch, you said it's lunch time; and asked what I want, and I want pudding." _Oh my god, my brother is arguing about pudding!_ Yuni sigh in defeat. She muttered something than turned around to go to the cafeteria. But before she left, she turned around to the others.

"Oh yeah, the nurse told me to tell everyone leave Tsu-chan alone for now, so he can regain his strength." _Alone? _Everyone nodded their heads and begin to leave. Tsuna-nii waved everyone goodbye, but I felt uneasy about it.

_"_Wait Yuni-san, I don't think we should leave him alone._" _I said, Yuni and the others turned around to look at me. Good I got their attention.

"What do you mean, To-chan?" asked Yuni

"Well what would happen if that man..um..Crazy Face come back and hurt nii-san?" I asked, Yuni suddenly soften her face and started to pet me.

"He won't come back To-chan; and even if he do come back, we have people to stop him." explained Yuni

"If you have people to stop him, than why is nii-san in the bed hurt?" I asked, Yuni sigh in defeat like she did with Tsuna-nii.

"You twin brothers are so alike." muttered Yuni, I was about to ask what she mean but she started to talk again. "Fine, but it has to be one of your friends. Mukuro, Chrome, and Takeshi has student council work." I nodded my head and looked at my friends. I looked at Hayato and he looked happy. He would be good with Tsuna-nii, but he has a little temper. I looked at Reborn and he would probably finish his fight with him.

"You have no faith in me Dame-Tsuna." said Reborn, _well it is you._ I looked at Kyouya, and I think he would be the one. He's quiet and won't do anything rash, unless Tsuna-nii ticks him off, but I don't think Tsuna-nii would do that. He's also very strong, so he should be good.

"I pick Kyouya." I pointed to Kyouya and he just turned his head away. Yeah he's the one. Yuni nodded her head and than left. She told Tsuna-nii she'll be back and he said he'll be right here. I glanced at Tsuna-nii before I left. I walked behind Yuni but I couldn't stop thinking about what would they do in there?

Tsuna's POV

This Kyouya person looks very calm, collective, cool but I can sense danger inside him. Interesting. I didn't say anything, and Kyouya didn't say anything. It was nice and quiet, but too quiet for my life style. Oh well, it's once in a life time for it too be this quiet. So, I laid back and listen to birds chirp. Suddenly, I heard a bad chirp and looked up, and saw a little yellow bird coming my way. The bird landed on the window seal and I got up to retrieve it. When I got a close look at it, it look badly hurt. I walked back to the bed and inspect it from there. It's wing is crushed and it can't fly well with its wing.

"So, what's wrong with it?" asked Kyouya, I looked at him then back at the bird.

"He hurt his left wing and can't fly. It's a miracle that it can fly here from where he came from." I looked around the room and spotted the first-aid kit. "Can you hold him right quick?" I asked, Kyouya nodded his head and gave him the bird carefully. When he was placed in his hands, I walked to the first-aid kit and walked back to the bird. While the bird is in Kyouya's hand, I treated the bird's wing carefully, so I won't hurt it more than it already is. When I was finish, the bird looked fine and was happy; he started to chirp a song I never heard before. I put the first-aid back and sat back down on the bed.

"How do you know how to treat a bird?" asked Kyouya, I stared at Kyouya and he looks very serious; for a guy who likes birds.

"A friend taught me when I was little." I said, Kyouya looked at the bird and for a second, I saw a smile on his face. _So he can smile._

"It looks like the bird took a liking to you." I said

"Yeah. But you're the one who fix him up." said Kyouya

"True, but I'm not fitted to have cute animals." Kyouya than looked at me and I can only smile at him. I don't why I told him that but for some reason, I felt that I can trust him. I gazed at Kyouya's face and I can tell that he wanted to know, but decided to "try" to hide it.

"It's nothing to be worried about."

"I'm not worried, herbivore." _Herbivore? Me?_ I thought about it than I couldn't stop laughing. That's too cute!

"Why are you laughing? Do you want to be bitten to death?" asked Kyouya, _Bitten to death? He even have a line! Oh my god, that's really cute! _I laughed again and I can feel a tear coming down my cheek. I tried to stop laughing but I was still snickering. I glanced at Kyouya and he glared at me.

"Sorry, it just surprised me that you would call me that. But I must ask, you do say that to others?" I asked

"You can say that. It makes people fear me so they won't crowd around me."

"Crowd? Ah, you mean you have fangirls?" I asked

"That and I hate crowding."

"Well I can see you have fangirls; you are quite handsome."

"And I can suspect that you have fangirls too."

"Oh no compliment? That's mean of you."

Kyouya sigh, and said, "Because you are quite handsome too." I smiled at him and is surprised that he said it.

"However, I think you have fanboys too." said Kyouya

"Fanboys? How?" I asked

"You look femine." stated Kyouya

"Thanks." I said sarcastically, "But why do you suspect I have fanboys anyways?"

"Well for one that pineapple head freak."

"Pineapple head freak?" I scan my friends in my head and Mukuro's hair appeared, and I can see the resemblance. I laughed again and this time, I couldn't stop laughing. Suddenly, my door burst open and appeared Yuni, Toshio, and the others.

"Tsu-chan what's the matter? I heard an awful loud noise." said Yuni

"Oh..it's...its...nothing...Don't worry...about it." I breath out as I tried to stop laughing. However, Mukuro stepped in and my eyes were fixed on his hair. I covered my mouth but it was no use. I let it all out. Everyone circled around my bed, but I couldn't stop laughing. But I knew I had to so, I tried. Extremely tried. After about 5 minutes of trying, I finally stopped.

"Tsu-chan what was all that?" asked Yuni

"I'm sorry Yuni. I just heard something funny."

"Heard?" asked Yuni

"Kyouya told it to me." I said, Toshio suddenly gasp.

"Kyouya told you a joke?" asked Toshio

"Oh, no he didn't. We were talking and he told me something that was true. And it was funny because I haven't thought about it."

"What did he tell you?" asked Yuni and Toshio in unison.

"Pineapple head freak." Everyone looked confuse but Yuni got it and looked at Mukuro. Toshio saw this and also stared at Mukuro. Mukuro smiled but I can tell he looked confuse. Suddenly Yuni giggled but Toshio scold Kyouya.

"That's mean Kyouya! You can't talk about people you don't know." scold Toshio, Kyouya looked like he didn't care and he even told him that he doesn't care.

"It's okay Toshio," I grabbed his hand and smiled. He pouted but I can tell he calm down. "if it's funny, than its okay."

"What kind of logic is that?" scold Toshio, _Cute._ I pulled Toshio into a hug and started to ruffle his hair.

"So that noise I heard was you laughing?" asked Yuni

"Yes and its been forever since I laughed that hard too. I must thank you Kyouya; I feel like something heavy has been lifted from my body." Kyouya smiled and said, "It was nothing really. I just felt that I can trust you."

"Like wise. I hope we can get along from here Kyouya." I reached my hand out to Kyouya and he took it.

"Yes, I hope we will, Tsunayoshi." I can feel a strong bond between Kyouya and I; and I hope it stays that way.

Toshio's POV

When Tsuna-nii finished his pudding, Yuni ordered him to sleep, and this time Kyouya left also. She didn't want Kyouya keeping him awake with his true statements that involves laughter. When we finally sat down at the Student Council's room, I realized that Kyouya was holding a little yellow bird. He also have bandages around his wing.

"Kyouya, where did you get the bird?" I asked, Kyouya looked at the bird and the bird chirped.

"Your brother picked it up from the window seal and treated his wing." said Kyouya

"Wow. I wonder where he learned that?" I asked, but it was a rhetorical question. But Kyouya didn't realized that it was.

"He said that a friend taught him."

"Oh you mean Akihito-san." said Yuni, she came and she had a big plate of sushi, and some little ones. She placed the little plate in front of us and told us to dig in. "Akihito-san is about 4 years older than us and he comes occasionally to meet the Principal or just to meet Tsu-chan." _Akihito? I wonder what's he like?_ "Anyway, To-chan, may I speak to you for a second?" asked Yuni, I nodded my head. She lead me to the hallway and I can't tell if its serious or just a simple question or maybe...I blushed at the thought but shook it out of my mind.

"So what can I do for you Yuni-san?" I asked

"Actually, it's about Tsu-chan and Hibari-san." _Tsuna-nii and Kyouya? _"I think..." Yuni expression look unreadable and I started to get worried.

"Think? Think about what?"

"I think those two are meant for each other. And I was wondering if you can help me pull those two together?" asked Yuni, I was surprised but when I think about it, it might be true. Kyouya never be friendly with anybody within a day! No a month! When I met Kyouya, it was easy to be his friend because his parents knew my parents and we live next to each other. Also, today Kyouya smiled at him! Smiled! I almost fainted when he smiled at Tsuna-nii! He never smiles at people!, except me.

"Yeah you're right. Let's try Yuni-san." Yuni smiled and clasped our hands together. I gave Yuni-san my cell phone number and she told me she'll talked to me tonight. I nodded my head and we went back in. Hayato asked me what she wanted, and I told him nothing, just about Tsuna-nii. Hayato brushed it off. I glanced at Yuni and she smiled. _Let's try our best_ says her smile. Before my friends and I left, we paid a visit to Tsuna-nii. He was up and about but he was typing something on his laptop. Yuni immediately took it away and scold him that he was suppose to be resting, not working.

"I was bored and besides, if I don't work now than that means my work is going to pile up and that means no sleep for me." explained Tsuna-nii

"He is right about that." agreed Kyouya

"See Kyouya understands me." pouted Tsuna-nii, Yuni shook her head and proceed what she was doing. However, I can see that she smiled when he stated that Kyouya understood him.

"The most important thing that you need to worry about is your health. You can get it back tomorrow." said Yuni, Tsuna-nii started to sulk. When he realized that I was about to leave, he regain his composure and bid my a goodnight. Again we left when everyone is gone. Reborn dropped off my friends and we headed home where mom already made dinner. I ate my dinner and went up to my room gather my clothes for a bath. After the bath, my phone rang and it was Yuni.

"Hi Yuni-san."

"Hi To-chan. Also To-chan, will you please stop using _-san?_ It makes me feel old." asked Yuni

"Okay Yuni-chan. So how are we suppose to make those two be together?" I asked

"Well we can set them up on a date, but we have to do it after the festival. He's very busy now than a normal day."

"So is Kyouya. And it's not that long until the festival is over."

"You're right. Only 5 days left but it'll go quickly."

"True."

"Right, so lets discuss the plan."

"Roger." After that we discuss the plan until we knew it would work and they won't suspect a thing. Now I just can't wait until Sunday!


	4. This Will Not End Well

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!  
><strong>

**Chapter 4**

**This Will Not End Well  
><strong>

The Crescent Academy festival is over, and Yuni-chan and I have been planning Kyouya's and Tsuna-nii's blind date. We went over what they like and we know not to bring them together in a big crowd, because Kyouya will go berserk and go on a killing spree. As we went over it, we notice how these two are similar in many ways. Likes to fight, likes little things, the smartest in their school, and the boss of their school. They have some differences but Yuni-chan told how Tsuna-nii might be different, however he will take a chance to see what they see. Such a good quality about him. We went over the plan 3 times and then Sunday was here!

"To-chan, you have a _cute _visitor!" shouted mama, I ran downstairs, and there stood Yuni-chan wearing a short yellow dress with a long white sleeve and white heels. She also wore a sun hat and glasses.

"Good morning To-chan." greeted Yuni-chan

"Good morning Yuni-chan." I greeted, however, Yuni-chan hugged me before I can walk out the house.

"To-chan you look so cute!" glee Yuni-chan

"Really?" I looked down at what I was wearing, and I was just wearing a long purple dress shirt with a black vest over it and black pants with shoes, and purple glasses; and red hair clips to hold my bangs down. After our hug, I waved goodbye to my mom and we were off. When we got to the spot to meet them at, we saw Kyouya and Tsuna-nii talking about something. However, I looked at the people passing by, and they were glancing at them;especially the girls. Some girls stop to talk but Kyouya act indifferent and Tsuna-nii told them they are waiting on someone. The girls left but gave them their numbers anyways. I looked at Yuni-chan and she looked angry or annoyed.

"To-chan, why isn't Kyouya doing anything?" asked Yuni-chan

"Well I don't think their love will blossom this early. It just takes time Yuni-chan." Yuni-chan look somewhat please.

"To-chan."

"Yes?" Before I can turn back to her, she grab my arm and we proceed to walk to them.

"Tsu-chan! I'm here! And look what I bumped into!" shouted Yuni-chan

"Tohio." Tsuna-nii ruffled my hair, when I got a closer look at Tsuna-nii, I can see why the girls wanted to look at him, Tsuna-nii looks cool. He's wearing a light purple dress shirt with a black blazer over it and a loose light pink-purple-ish tie, with a black fedora; with black pants (with a hint of purple) and light purple shoes. However, with Kyouya beside him, they look like models. Kyouya's wearing a white dress shit also with a black blazer, but the end of the shirt sleeve rolled over the blazer; with black pants also and black boots. With Yuni, beside them, they look celebrities.

"You look cute Toshio." said Tsuna-nii, he ruffled my hair again and showed me his dashing smile. With that, I felt much better.

"So, To-chan, where were you heading before I ran into you?" asked Yuni, _Oh the plan._

"Actually I was suppose to meet Kyouya here and we're going to walk around." I replied

"So it's a date?" asked Tsuna-nii

"Date!" shouted Yuni, she grabbed my head and started to fake cry. "I will not allow To-chan to date! He's too pure and precious for that sort of thing." I don't even know if she's serious about what she said, or just acting.

"Its decided! We're going to follow them." declared Yuni

"Yuni, we can't bother Kyouya and Toshio on their outing." said Tsuna-nii

"Of course we can! It can be a double date." said Yuni, with that Yuni took my arm and started to walk. Yuni glanced at me and I knew that the plan is going well. Tsuna-nii and Kyouya walked behind us and we headed to the park. Yuni and I swung on swings when we got there and ate ice cream, and for a second, we forgot all about the mission. I glanced at Yuni when we're eating our takoyaki, and she nodded her head. She touched her ear and a mic came out. She excused herself and I looked at Tsuna-nii and Kyouya. They didn't pay any attention to her, so I think the plan is going smoothly.

"I'm sorry Tsu-chan, but they called me to the office." She came over and hugged my head. She winked at me and left, but before she left, she waved at me.

"Then there were 3." stated Tsuna-nii

"So what do we do now?" I asked, I looked up and Tsuna-nii just tilted his head. He ruffled my hair and then smiled.

"We continued our date then." said Tsuna-nii, I nodded and we started our walk around the park. However, we ended up at an amusement park called Sky High. It wasn't a lot of people, thank god, so we entered it! However, I couldn't fully enjoy it since, Yuni would give me my signal soon. So, the first ride we rode was the High Swing ride, then rode the Sky Slide, and it was very high, but Kyouya didn't slide. We actually rode an escalator to the top of the slide! Nevertheless, I slid down the slide. It was so fun that I slid down the slide again. When we were about to ride another ride, Yuni called me.

"Okay Tsu-chan, time to dispatch." said Yuni, I looked back and Kyouya and Tsuna-nii was discussing about something.I was about to act like my mom called but that was interrupted when Mukuro came in.

"Kufufufu well if isn't the little fox and the little bunny." said Mukuro, before I can turn around he grabbed my head like Yuni would do to me. However, it feels different ,then it does when Yuni does it. I wonder why?

"Good afternoon Mukuro-san."

"San sounds so polite. Call me Mukuro." I nodded my head and he looked at Tsuna-nii. He let go of me and walked over to Tsuna-nii. For some reason that bothered me how Mukuro just walked over there when he saw Tsuna-nii. I wonder what this feeling is?

"Little fox, how can you be so mean and not invite me on this little "outing"? Do you hate me?" asked Mukuro, he gave Tsuna-nii a puppy dog look and Tsuna-nii petted him. Almost like a dog.

"I didn't plan to come either, but Yuni insist that I come." said Tsuna-nii

"The princess? But she's not here." said Mukuro

"That's because she had to leave early. Right, Kyouya?" Kyouya turned his gaze away. "See?" said Tsuna-nii with a smile. Mukuro didn't say anything, just looked. "Anyways, why are you here, Mukuro? You usually don't come here."

"Chrome was here with me, but she suddenly got sick. I was going to go, but she wanted me to stay. I don't know why but I'm glad I came." explained Mukuro

"Really? I hope Chrome is okay. However, you are welcome to join us." said Tsuna-nii, I turned to Tsuna-nii and I wanted to stop him but I couldn't. It would give away our plan. What can I do to split them up?

"Oh I love to..." said Mukuro, _ah crap!_ "But I would like to spend some time with the little rabbit." said Mukuro, suddenly my heart went "doki" and I was still confused. Maybe I should go to the doctor?

"Oh and why is that?" asked Tsuna-nii, but he seems a little mad?

"Kufufufu, don't get me wrong little fox. I just want to get to know him better, that's all. Besides, don't want to get to know skylark better?" asked Mukuro, Tsuna-nii ponder for a bit, then looked at Mukuro. He sighed then nodded his head.

"Fine, but if you make him cry, I will personally make you suffer." said Tsuna-nii while smiling. My brother has a dark side and it looks scary. I don't want to make him mad. Mukuro just laughed it off, then dragged me off. I looked back before I lost sight of my brother and Kyouya, and they were walking somewhere else. I hope Yuni is watching them.

"So, Toshio," I looked up and Mukuro was staring at me. We were currently sitting down at a table and Mukuro got me a strawberry sundae. "what do you like to do?"

"Nothing really." I picked up my spoon and started eating my sundae.

"So, you just sit at home doing nothing? Kufufufu, that doesn't sound right." said Mukuro

"Yeah. That's about right. But Gokudera and the others sometimes come over."

"How boring." Mukuro stopped talking and just stared at me while I eat my sundae. I found a big strawberry in my sundae and was about to eat it, but Mukuro ate it.

"I was going to eat it! That was my biggest one too!" I shouted, Mukuro licked his lips, then smiled.

"Didn't look like it. You just stared at it." explained Mukuro, I pouted and turned away from them. "So you like strawberries?" I glanced at him then turned my gaze away.

"Yeah."

"Are you in any clubs at school?"

"Go home club."

"Wow, such fun." said Mukuro, I pouted, then a woman came order to take my sundae away. I glanced at Mukuro then smirked.

"Can I order one of your special strawberry crepes?" I asked, the woman smiled and nodded her head. I glanced at Mukuro and looked at the menu for the special strawberry crepes and it was $1500 yen. He looked at his wallet and gave me his smiled. So I smiled back at him.

"Kufufufu, I like you even more. My little devil." _ Not an answer I wanted__ but whatever. _The woman came back with a crepe and it look so big! However, when I took a bite in the crepe and it was too delicious! When I was about to take another bite, I saw Mukuro take a bite on the other side. He lick his cheek and smirked at me.

"You have something on your cheek." Mukuro licked my cheek and his smirked got bigger. I turned my head away, but I can tell that I was blushing...hard.

Kyouya's POV

"What should we do now, Kyouya?" asked Tsunayoshi, we were currently sitting on a bench, wondering what we should do next. I didn't really care if I was here or not but Tsunayoshi looked like he wanted to be here. So technically I do mind, if he's having fun; if not than I suggest we leave.

"Are you not having fun Kyouya?" asked Tsunayoshi, I looked at him and he had on this concerned face. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say to him. I usually have to deal with Toshio with this crap but Tsunayoshi is different from him. I don't how he's different but I can just tell.

"Should we go home then?" he asked, I was shocked that he said that. I guess I'm just use to Toshio's answer.

"If you want to." I said, I got up and looked at Tsunayoshi. He started to laugh and smiled at me.

"I was thinking the same thing." he said, he laughed again and looked around the park. "Then let's go on a roller coaster." Tsunayoshi pulled my arm and we started to walk to the biggest roller coaster in the park. It had loops, turns, and it was fast. I have no problem with roller coaster but I glanced at Tsunayoshi and he had this big smile on his face.

"You like roller coasters?" I asked, as we were walking towards the ride. Tsunayoshi looked back and nodded his head.

"When I was young, a friend would take me to an amusement park and let me ride," we arrived at the roller coaster, and it wasn't a long wait. As we waited, Tsunayoshi continued his story, "At first, I was scared but when I rode it, it was fun. The wind hitting my face and I was so far of the ground. It was like I was flying." Tsunayoshi smiled at me again. "Ah, I'm sorry. I must be boring you with my stories."

"No, your not. I'm learning a lot about you." Tsunayoshi gave me a shock look and it sort of look cute.

"You say some cheesy lines Kyouya. Is this how you pick up girls?" asked Tsunayoshi

"I don't usually talk to girls."

"I thought so. So you don't have anyone you like at school?" asked Tsunayoshi

"No."

"So blunt."

"What about you?" I asked

"Me? No I don't."

"Shocker."

Tsunayoshi pouted and asked, "And what's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing really. Just that I thought you would have at least someone. You have an outgoing personality." I explained

"An outgoing personality? You're the first to tell me that." I was about to ask what he meant, but it was our turn to ride the roller coaster. During the whole ride, Tsunayoshi was smiling and waving his hands in the air. When we got off, he dragged me off to another ride than another than another, til he was ready to eat lunch. However, we didn't eat lunch there but at a restaurant called Kabuki. He did get a strawberry crepe and finished it in under a minute. The restaurant we entered wasn't fancy but it wasn't casual either.

"Hello, my name is Yome and I will be your waitress for the afternoon. What do want for drink?" asked the girl, she looked she was doing her job but I can tell she had her eye on Tsunayoshi.

"I want green tea please." order Tsunayoshi

"Coffee." With that, she left us alone than few minutes she came back with our drinks. She told us she'll be right back to take our order. I looked at the menu and they had some good food. I glanced at Tsunayoshi and he seem like he was use to the place.

"Come here often?" I asked, Tsunayoshi laughed and nodded his head.

"Yes I have. My friend takes me here often. But Kyouya you once again used a pick up line." laughed Tsunayoshi, I smiled but it faded when the waitress came back with her smile.

"Are you ready to order for your appetizer?"

"What do you have a taste for Kyouya?" asked Tsunayoshi, for some reason I was going to say 'you' but stop myself.

"You choose."

"Hmm, then Lobster Dynamite, please." smiled Tsunayoshi, the girl blushed even harder and walked away quickly. "She's cute, isn't she?"

"Don't know. Don't care.", but for some odd reason, I was bothered by the comment he made. Maybe he got eyes on her too? Why should I care, its his life.

"Oh no. Not like that. She's cute like a little Chihuahua." explained Tsunayoshi

"Chihuahua?"

"She was shaking." When the girl came back, I saw what Tsunayoshi was talking about. When she tried to put the lobster down, you can see the plate shake. Tsunayoshi glanced at me and let out a chuckled. The girl bowed then left rather fast, and Tsunayoshi just laughed. I also let out a little chuckle. Tsunayoshi in front of me look like a child; an adorable child.

"She was shaking so BAD when she noticed that I stared at her." laughed Tsunayoshi, I was about to say something but something interrupted me.

"That's not very nice Tsu-chan." Tsunayoshi tilted his head back and a big smile form on his face. This night will not end well...


	5. Answer or Ignore?

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!  
><strong>

**Chapter 5**

**Answer or Ignore?  
><strong>

"Akihito." glee Tsunayoshi, this 'Akihito' ruffled Tsunayoshi's hair and pulled a chair up to us. This herbivore looked at me then looked at Tsunayoshi.

"Are you on a date Tsu-chan?" asked the herbivore, he grabbed Tsunayoshi's green tea and started to drink it. _Indirect kiss. _I glanced at Tsunayoshi and it seems like he didn't mind. But he did mind when he was eating the Lobster Dynamite. He hit his hand when he was about to get some. He tried again but Tsunayoshi only hit him again, and I can tell he hit him harder than last time.

"Tsu-chan, can you not hit me?" asked Akihito as he pouted towards Tsunayoshi.

"Akihito, can you not eat my food, which I'm paying for?" asked Tsunayoshi, he glared at him.

"Oh you're paying for it. I thought you would be the girl in this date." stated the herbivore, Tsunayoshi ignored him and started to eat. The herbivore laughed and turned to me. "Sorry if I I haven't really introduce myself yet. My name is Takaba Akihito. I'm a photographer. What's your name?" I glanced at Tsunayoshi and he just shook his head.

"Hibari Kyouya. Call me by my real name, and I'll bite you to death." After that, I also took a bite of the lobster. It was quite good.

"Isn't it good, Kyouya?" I nodded my head and Tsunayoshi just smiled. Just seeing his smile, made me smile until i realized that the herbivore was staring at us. I glared at him and he looked at me, then back to Tsunayoshi.

"Why can he call you by your name but I can't? If I'm correct, you only knew him for a week, right?" asked Akihito, How the hell does he know that? But the herbivore is right. I was comfortable with him saying my name. Is it because his Toshio's brother? No, I don't even let his mom nor dad nor Dino call me that. So it can't be that reason. Maybe...

"Maybe its because I look like Toshio?" said Tsunayoshi, I was shock that Tsunayoshi said that. I just went over that logic in my head and now he's saying it. Maybe that's why I'm okay with him saying my name; because, we think the same.

"No its not that. But I was thinking about the same thing but scratch that out." I said as I sipped my coffee. Tsunayoshi smile didn't disappear but got softer. At that moment, he looked very cute.

"What a cute couple you two are." said the herbivore, I glared at him but to my surprise, Tsunayoshi blushed. He tried to say something insulting to him but he just stuttered over his words. So in the end, he punched him. "It was just a statement Tsu-chan. There were no need for that." The herbivore looked up and from the corner of my eye, I saw a figure at the door but it left. The herbivore got up and ruffled Tsunayoshi's head, and just like that, he left. No goodbye, no nothing to Tsunayoshi. However, Tsunayoshi didn't look all that bother.

"Sorry Kyouya. He can be hard to handle but he's a good guy...in his own little sarcastic way." I was about to say something but I was interrupted again by the girl.

"So what can I get you two for your entree?" Tsunayoshi ordered the Omakase Special and I ordered the Curry Shrimp. Through the dinner we joked around the waitress and talked about many things. More like Tsunayoshi asked the questions. When we were done, it was time for dessert, but I didn't want any dessert, so he ordered two desserts and he will eat it. He ordered a Vanilla Ice Cream (with french cookies and fresh fruit) and Green Tea Cheesecake. In 4 bites, he ate the desserts up. I have never seen such a sight in my life. Toshio would usually eat it slowly, but seeing Tsunayoshi, twins can be different. After we ate, Tsunayoshi wanted to walk for a little while before he dropped at my house. However, I felt that Tsunayoshi was stalling. I heard from Toshio that he don't like his mom. Well, she did disown him and put him in a foster care. I glanced at Tsunayoshi and he didn't seem happy; he wore a smile, but somehow I can tell he's not in a cheerful mood.

"Tsunayoshi," Tsunayoshi looked at me with confusion in his eyes. "why do you look depress? Is it because..?" We both stop in our tracks and Tsunayoshi hung his head.

"You guess right Kyouya. I know you stay by the Sawada's but just by being close to them makes me scared. A little pathetic right?" asked Tsunayoshi

"No. It's not pathetic. Everyone is scared of something." Tsunayoshi smiled at me and started to walk again.

"Are you scared of anything Kyouya?"

"Nothing in particular." Tsunayoshi nodded his head and pulled out his phone. He called his driver to pick us up. We waited in silence and for once I felt awkward. I usually like the silence but with Tsunayoshi, it doesn't feel right. Few minutes later, the drive picked us up and we were on our way to my place. I glanced at Tsunayoshi and he was watching the scenery pass by. As his back facing me, I felt like Tsunayoshi is in a distant place. Somewhere far away from me. And, for the first time, I felt worried. Or maybe scared. I laughed to myself and I too watched the scenery pass by. Is this what Tsunayoshi is feeling? Before I can think any further, we arrived at my house and no one dared to move.

"Tsunayoshi." When he didn't look at me, I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me. He had on this hurt look and was shaking. "Its okay to be scared."

"How would you know, you don't have a fear." stated Tsunayoshi, as he turned his gaze away from me.

"Actually, I found out my fear." Tsunayoshi looked back at me and looked a little shock. I smiled at this and place both my hands on his cheeks. "I'm afraid of you going somewhere far away from me."

"What a cheesy line Kyouya. It sounds like you were confessing to me."

"And what if I was?" I asked, Tsunayoshi stared at me then shook his head.

"We only met a week ago though."

"Yes, but it only takes a meeting to fall in love with someone. Its what they would call, 'Love at first sight'."

"But when you know the real me, you wouldn't love me anymore." stated Tsunayoshi

"We would never know if we don't try." Tsunayoshi blushed and I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned in and kissed Tsunayoshi. I didn't want to scare him so it was just a peck. Tsunayoshi had on this stupid look like he couldn't believe I just did that. "Believe it or not Tsunayoshi. But I..." Tsunayoshi covered his ears from hearing what I have to say. I smirked and remove his hands from his ears. He clutched his eyes shut and wouldn't open them. I laughed at his actions and kissed his eye lids. "Maybe next time." I removed myself from Tsunayoshi and started out the door. Half way out, I felt a tug on my shirt, and I immediately smirked. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Tsunayoshi staring at me.

"I'll see you again right?"

"Cell phone." Tsunayoshi handed me his phone, and I put my cell phone number in there. I gave it back and Tsunayoshi stared at it. "Call me when you get lonely." Tsunayoshi still stared at it then looked at me. He smiled with his usual smile and nodded his head. I grabbed his chin once more and gave him another kiss. When we parted, I licked my lips.

"Pervert Kyouya."

"Shouldn't be so damn cute." Tsunayoshi pouted and pushed me out the door. He closed the door but also let the window down. He stuck his tongue out and the car started to drive away. When he was out my sight, I walked inside my house. Can't wait to see you again, Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi's POV

"Tsu-chan, how was it with Kyouya yesterday?" asked Yuni, I barely entered my office at school and she's already asking questions. I already knew she planned this whole thing with Kyouya, but I guess she had her reasons. Do I know them, no but do I suspect it's bad and good, yes; but do I care, no not really.

"It was great til I had to drop him off."

"Eh? What happened?"

"Nothing." she was about to say something, but I stopped her before she can say anything. "End of discussion." Yuni pouted but I couldn't careless. I was tired and didn't get any sleep last night. The culprit, no other than Kyouya the Skylark. No Kyouya the Pervert. Even if I can him a pervert, it wasn't like I didn't like him kissing me. I don't know why I didn't mind but I just knew that Kyouya would be the only one to do that. Just thinking about it makes me blush.

"Kufufufu, what's the matter little fox? You look red in the face." I snapped out of my thoughts and saw that Mukuro is standing at my desk. "I heard you had a wonderful time with the Skylark. Is it true?"

"Yeah and?" I stated

"Well that can't do little fox. You're mine and mine alone." Mukuro lean in and cup my left cheek n his hand.

"And who decided on that?" I asked, I knocked his hand off my cheek and he pouted. Which is fake. I hate his fake pouts and smiles they show distance between us. I can't say anything though.

"I did of course. Besides, if you did go out with him, that would put him in many dangers. We don't want that do we?" I hate to admit it, but this stupid pineapple freak is right. Aside from that, I'm a man. I'm sure he wants children of his own. However, he did say he doesn't care for them. But he is a man and a man wants kids of his own.

"Also, he'll just get tired of you, right? Unlike me of course. I've been with since you were little. I could never get tired of you." Mukuro grabbed my chin and smiled at me. At his touch, I didn't like it. I knocked his hand off of me and got up from my desk. As I left, I can feel Mukuro's eyes staring at me. No seeing my soul. I walked and walked until I got to the roof. My only sanctuary. I locked the door and climbed the building. I stretched out on the floor and closed my eyes. I stared to think what Mukuro was saying and thinking in consideration. I don't want Kyouya to get hurt because of me. I also don't want him to hate me because I lost all contact from him. However, if I want him alive and kicking, I guess if hating me is the solution then I won't mind. I won't mind at all.

"But why do my chest hurts so much?" I asked myself, this is the main reason why I didn't want to get close to anyone. Because in the end I'll just hurt them. It's either hurt them or hurt me, however it always end up with hurt both of us.

"Maybe it's best if I just forgot you." I sat up and stared at the blue sky. Then it hit me. **_"Call me when you get lonely."_ **I got out my phone and my fingers pushed the call button by itself. I immediately pushed cancel but it was too late. Kyouya was already calling me back. I stared at my phone deciding if I should answer it or ignore it. What should I do?


	6. Sleepover with Kyouya

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! Nor the name Takaba Akihito (previous chapter).  
><strong>

**Chapter 6**

**Sleepover with Kyouya  
><strong>

Tsuna's POV

I looked at my cell phone and was deciding if I should answer my phone or ignore. I was going to answer it but I heard the door to the roof open. I peek out to see who it was, and was Yuni, and she looks pissed! Never piss off Yuni is like a rule here. She's worse then me when she's mad.

"Tsu-chan! I know you're up there, so come back down and finish your work!" shouted Yuni, I sigh at her yelling and closed my phone as I got up. I jumped from the building and Yuni had her hands on her hips, and that look on her face. She looked at me anger, but sigh as she gave me a hug.

"Tell me later okay." said Yuni, I smiled and hugged her back. I told her thanks and she led me back to my office. The festival is over, but the Student Council's work isn't; we have to get ready for exams, have to finish up our work, and still maintain the school. It's not like I'm worry about the exams, its just the people around me. Asking me questions and how to do this or that. Every year this happen, so we made a schedule for every class in the school. It's hard work but it's for the students, so I'm happy (a little). I leaned in my chair and took a big sigh; it's going to be a long week, I just know it.

Kyouya's POV

"Kyou-kun?" I looked up from my daze and stared at my second-in-command, Kusakabe, who had on this worried look. "What's the matter? Did they hang up?"

"Nothing's wrong." I stated and started to do my work. During lunch break, I have to ask Toshio about his brother. As the day go by, lunch break was here and I was ready for some teasing.

"Kyouya let's eat together!" shouted Toshio, i smirked at him but he turned to a glare when I saw his loud friends. That loud mouth Gokudera, wannabe wife Miura, and the nice but naive person Sasagawa came in loud. Just what I need, a loud crowd. They all sat on my couch and started to eat, and Miura and Gokudera started to argue and my patience is running thin fast. I want to kick these loud people out! However, I knew if I do that, Toshio would leave too, and I need him to lure out Tsunayoshi.

"Kyouya, how was your date with Tsuna-nii?" asked Toshio, I gaze at him and wonder if I should tell him about the kiss, but I got a great plan. Smile and say nothing; his imagination runs wild when I don't say anything. Now, lets see what's going to happen. "Kyouya what did you do?"

I laughed and said nothing. Toshio pouted and took out his cell phone, and I knew who he was calling. I won. "Toshio, you know phones are prohibited, right?" Toshio glared at me but nevertheless still calling his brother. "Nii-san are alright?"

"He answer your calls but not mine. Cruel." I shouted, so he can hear and maybe Tsunayoshi can hear too.

"It's probably your fault that he won't. So what did he do to you nii-san? asked Toshio again. There was a pause but Toshio turned around to me. He had on this ugly look with his mouth open. He must of told him what happen. Didn't think he would. He's appearance looked both embarrassed and cute.

"Close your mouth before you swallow a fly." I told Toshio, he closed his mouth but he still had that stupid look. Toshio continued his talk with his dear brother and I continued with my work. Time to time, I'll stop and eat, and glance at Toshio, who was still on the phone, and wonder what they are talking about. Something happy, because Toshio was smiling away. I felt a smile forming on my face while watching Toshio. It's like he found his other half...well technically, he did, but he looked more happy than before. The school bell rang to warn the students that lunch was over and Toshio frowned at the sound of the bell.

"Sorry nii-san, I have to go back to class." said Toshio, there was a pause, and Toshio smiled, "Yeah, l would love to come over today!" I immediately glance up and smiled at Tsunayoshi's offer. I leaned back in my chair, waiting for Toshio to get off his phone. His "stupid" friends also shut up, thank god. Toshio nodded a few times before getting off the phone.

"You know I'm coming too right." Toshio quickly turned his head to me and his smile turned to a frown. How rude.

"And why is that? I'm pretty sure he asked me and not you Kyouya." said Tsunayoshi, I smirked at his little reason and that pissed him off. "Kyouya, don't mock me!"

"I'm not and to answer your question, I can go if I want to. It's his decision if he wants to let me in or not." I smirk, Toshio just stared at me and turned on his heel to leave. Just when he was leaving, the bell rung for the next class. Toshio pivot his head and stuck his tongue out, then left my office. What a childish boy. I took out my phone, and dialed Tsunayoshi's number. On the second ring, he picked up.

"What is it Kyouya?" asked Tsunayoshi, he sounded like he was distracted, so I'll have to distract him from what he is doing.

"Miss me?" Tsunayoshi made a noise and I made a laugh. I can see him flustered while trying to be calm and collected, like me. Too bad he can't fool me. I'll just make him even more embarrassed.

"I saw you yesterday." stated Tsunayoshi

"Yes but you did call me today then hang up. I wonder why you would do that?" I asked, there was a pause then a shuffle of some sort.

"None of your concern."

"I'll get it out of you soon. Maybe tonight at your house." I heard a chair screech, papers shuffle, and Tsunayoshi making a noise, again. He was trying to say something; probably trying to make an excuse. Cute. I wonder what other faces and embarrassing moments he'll have. I smirked as I thought of a plan to see those moments. It'll be hard but I like a challenge.

"What about school? Aren't you on the Disciplinary Community? I hear you have to get up early." explained Tsunayoshi

"Don't worry about that. I have other useful members to do my morning work." Tsunayoshi mumble something and my guess, it was something foul and a smart ass remark. "See you tonight, Tsunayoshi." I stated, then I hung up the phone. I can picture Tsunayoshi's flustered face while trying to hide it. Yeah, he's cute. Can't wait for tonight. After school, I waited on Toshio to take him home to get extra clothes, then to my house. When we arrived at Tsunayoshi's house, or apartment, and it looked expensive. I glanced at Toshio, and I never seen him so nervous. I patted his head and lead him to Tsunayoshi's apartment complex. His apartment is one of the expensive apartments in Japan.

"White Crescent apartments." whispered Toshio, I glanced at him and looked shocked and scared. Who wouldn't though, except for me, he lives in an expensive apartment and that means he have money.

"So which floor is he on?" I asked, as we approach the elevator. Toshio pulled out his phone and searched for the text that Tsunayoshi sent him.

"The penthouse. Code is 1827." I punched in the numbers, and the elevator started to move. I glanced at Toshio again and looked more scared than he was when we were outside!

"Why are you so nervous and scared?" I asked him, as I faced the front, waiting for this damn ride to end.

"Because it looks like he's an important person, and I'm just a normal person." explained Toshio, he started to play with his fingers. He always does that when he's completely nervous.

"Just because he is doesn't mean he'll neglect you. You're his precious little brother, and I don't think that will ever change." The elevator door opened and there was a door at the end of the short hall. I glanced at Toshio before I rung the door bell and Toshio duck his head even more. There was silence but we can hear Tsunayoshi's voice saying "Coming". Tsunayoshi opened the door and he looked so cute. He was wearing a long white and green striped shirt with navy jeans; it was simple but he looked cute.

"Toshio!" scream Tsunayoshi, he completely ignored me and hugged Toshio. However, Toshio looked happy and pleased so I'll let it slide this time. This time only though. He dragged Toshio inside and I quietly followed behind wondering where's my hug and greeting. I looked around the living room, and it wasn't bad. The interior design of the living room looks calm but refreshing. It somehow goes with Tsunayoshi's personality. I glance at the glass spiral staircase and my gaze followed to a slide on the far left. I was going to ask Tsunayoshi about it but him and Toshio was talking, and it's rude to interrupt a conversation.

"Little fox!" shouted a pinapple herbivore, I glared at him as he walked out a hallway on the left. He noticed my glared as he smirked at me. Why the hell was he here anyways? So annoying.

"It's rude to interrupt a conversation Mukuro." said Tsunayoshi as he pivot his head towards Mukuro. Mukuro just smiled as he was being scolded. Is he a masochist? The looks of it, I guess he is. "A conversation with Toshio is very important! So what do you want?" asked Tsunayoshi as he walked up to Mukuro. I decided to go sit on a cream color armchair. "It better be important or I will beat you til you can't walk."

"So brutal Tsunayosh." I said, Tsunayoshi just glared at me. _How can someone be that cute?_

"I'm very sorry little fox, but you have a phone call from Mr. Shimizudani." explained Mukuro. Tsunayoshi didn't say anything but take the phone from him. He exit the room as he spoke with a different tone; a business tone. It actually don't sound like that. Whatever that tone is, I hate it. I feel like I the distance between us growing bigger. I want to learn more about him, but it's like he puts up a wall barrier to his heart. I want to say it's because of his parents, but that sound like an excuse. There's something more to it, something more dark and eerie.

"Does he always sound like that on the phone?" asked Toshio, and as usual, he's sharp.

"Not really. Only for business." answered Mukuro, who came over and sat beside Toshio.

"What kind of business?" asked Toshio

"What a nosy little rabbit." said Mukuro, as he touched Toshio's nose. Toshio glared at him and hit his hand away, Mukuro smirked and continued what he was saying. "Anyway, he works at an important place."

"That doesn't tell me anything Mukuro-san!" whined Toshio

"Didn't I say 'san' is too polite." Toshio just turned away as he got up and sat on the opposite of me in an armchair. He crossed his arm and started to pout. That's one Toshio's good qualities: he can act cute and get what he wants. I never fell for it but all of his friends and family do. Sometimes I just think he's a devil inside that innocent body.

"So cold little rabbit." pouted Mukuro but you can tell he was faking it.

"And stop calling me little rabbit. You use my real name: To~shi~o!" shouted Toshio

"Then...Toshi-chan."

"All you did was take the 'o' part out."

"It's that or little rabbit." smirked Mukuro, Toshio didn't say anything but turned his gaze from him. "If you want answers Toshi-chan, then ask little fox himself. I'm forbidden to tell anyone, even if it is his twin brother." Mukuro got Toshio's attention as Toshio slowly looked at him. You can tell that he was confused and wanted to ask a lot of questions, but he only asked one.

"Why is that?"

"Because that's the rule in our company; you can't tell anyone you're job." Toshio looked at him with full questions but Mukuro quickly replied that answered half his questions. "Let's just say that our job isn't normal."

"What nonsense are you telling my brother?" asked Tsunayoshi as he came with a black laptop and sat down on the couch beside Mukuro.

"Nothing at all. So how did it go?" asked Mukuro, Tsunayoshi opened up his laptop and started to click and type; I couldn't see what he was doing but he looked focus and concentrating on whatever he was doing.

"A success of course. All I have to do now is type up my report and I can have all the free time I want." stated Tsunayoshi, after that he didn't speak, just typing.

"Little rabbit let me tell you a secret about your brother." smirked Mukuro

"I thought you couldn't tell me any secrets."

"This secret has nothing to do with his company, so no worries." Toshio looked at him like he was stupid but nevertheless nodded his head for him to continue.

"Little fox here doesn't have to turn his report until this next week. But because you're here, he wants to rush and get it done."

"Is that suppose to make me feel good or bad, because it sounds bad to me." Mukuro gave him that 'how so' look, so Toshio continued. "If he have extra time to finish it, why does he rush to finish it today?" asked Toshio, Toshio does have a point, I'm also curious about it, but I think I can guess why. I glanced at Tsunayoshi and it didn't look like he was paying attention to the conversation. He's, as a matter of fact, into the report.

"True, but he also have to take care of the school, his job, and have time for his long lost twin brother. And today, is the only day."

"How so?" asked Toshio

"If he completes his report today, more time for you, but after today, he still have to get ready for exams. Also summer break is coming up, so he have to prepare a speech then after that, new students have take the entrance exam, then get ready for those students. Tsunayoshi have heap of work ahead of him and less time with you. So he likes to get things done when he has an opportunity." explained Mukuro, for once Mukuro looked like a normal human who admired his hero.

"So I'm bothering him than." frowned Toshio, he fumble with his fingers and you couldn't see his head, because he duck his head in.

"Not at all. It's more like you're giving him strength. He never been this determine in his life." smiled Mukuro, Toshio head jerk up and looked happy but at the same time sad.

"Mukuro you sound like you love nii-san."

"I do," Toshio appeared to be more depress about Mukuro than his brother, but Mukuro continued. "but it's not that love. I owe him."

"What?" Mukuro smiled and just in time, Tsunayoshi was finished with his report. Mukuro turned back into his annoying character and Tsunayoshi didn't know what we're talking about for the last 15 minutes. He wasn't bother by it either but Toshio and I were. His express was similar to a lost puppy. I didn't come here to know more about Mukuro but Tsunayoshi, however, I did take notes on Toshio. Who knew the shy and pure Toshio was in love with the strange herbivore. Now I have new teasing material for Toshio. As the evening pass with eating a simple grilled fish meal, playing games; I knew he was competitive, but damn! Every time he lost, we had to redo the whole damn game until he won. I got tired of playing the same game, so I let him win after the 3rd time we played. We played a total of 20 games until we were all tired of playing. Tsunayoshi wanted to play another game but we all decided to go to bed. Playing with Tsunayoshi is tiring and I hope I would never come across playing another game with him.

"Thirsty." I stated, as I woke up in the middle of night. I looked at the clock and it is only 3 something o'clock. I slowly got up to go to the kitchen that's to the right of the living room, however, as I going towards the stairs, I could spot Tsunayoshi outside sitting.

"What is he doing out there? Probably can't sleep." I whispered, I first walked to the kitchen to quench my thirst then towards Tsunayoshi. I know he heard me walking to the kitchen however, when I got back to the living room, he hasn't moved since. Probably in deep thought.

"Can't sleep?" I asked, as I sat beside him.

"Yeah."

"Thinking about Toshio?"

"Yeah."

"Does it have to do with Mukuro?"

"Yeah...wait no. Why do you do ask?" asked Tsunayoshi

"Oh I thought knew."

"Kyouya," Tsunayoshi called my name in an demanding voice while glaring at me, "What's this about Mukuro and Toshio?"

"Nothing really. Just that Toshio might likes him." I glance at Tsunayoshi he froze on the spot. He kept on staring at me as if I was going to say "I'm just joking" but I just stared back at him. He broke the staring contest and breath out a year long sigh.

"Out of all people why did he pick Mukuro?"

"Worried?"

"Yes."

"I don't you think should worry as much."

"And why is that."

"A Kyouya instinct." Tsunayoshi started to laugh, a very cute and hearty laugh. Without hesitation, I pulled Tsunayoshi to a quick kiss. I pulled away and Tsunayoshi glared at me, however, I could only smile. I pulled him onto my lap and placed my chin on his head.

"Kyouya, I don't think that order is right." Tsunayoshi lean on my chest and I hugged him even more.

"Oh. What order should I suppose to go in?"

"First to get to know each other, than go on a date, and finally to see if I want to go out with you." As he explained, he used his fingers to keep count of his reasons.

"We already had a date, and I already ask you out. So all you have to do is ask me questions about me."

"Favorite food." asked Tsunayoshi

"Traditional food."

"Color." asked Tsunayoshi

"Black."

"Animal."

"Carnivore."

"Kyouya, that's against the rules, it has to be specific." stated Tsunayoshi

"Fine, Lions."

"Weird chose, but whatever."

The questions went on and on but I nevertheless, I answered them truthfully. Tsunayoshi laugh at some of my answers and some he nodded his head, and stated that some of my answers sounded like me. Now he's holding my hands, while laying on my chest.

"Kyouya, aren't you going to ask me questions?" asked Tsunayoshi

"I do but I like to discover them other than being told."

"And why is that?"

"Because there's no fun in that." I answered, Tsunayoshi laughed and nodded his head. Even though he agrees with me, he still asked me questions. Tsunayoshi and I sat on the porch, and gaze at the sky. Usually I wouldn't think twice at the starry sky, but if Tsunayoshi likes them, then I do too. I wonder if I tell him that would he laugh or blush. Probably both.

"Kyouya, why do you like me?" asked Tsunayoshi, I snapped out my thoughts and paid attention to Tsunayoshi.

"Other than your cuteness, I like how you and I think the same, you're also strong physical and mental." I glanced at Tsunayoshi and from ear to ear, he was blushing. "I also like how you're smart, a great leader, a great friend, and a great future boyfriend." I suddenly turned him around and held his face so he won't turn away. He turned his gaze away from me though. I pulled him closer so his head would be on my chest, and my mouth by his ear.

"Tsunayoshi," he shudder in my arms and tried to pull away. I smiled at his attempt of getting loose, while holding him close. "I love you."

"What happen if I'm not what you think I am?" asked Tsunayoshi

"I will still love you and more."

"Really?" Tsunayoshi looked at me with little sadness, but with happiness too. I kissed his forehead then laid my forehead on his.

"Really."

"Then you better love me forever and ever."

"I promise." I answered

"Then pinky promise me." Tsunayoshi held up his right pinky and held his pinky with mine. Tsunayoshi showed a cute and bright smile. I couldn't help myself to give him another kiss, but this time a bit longer; and this time, Tsunayoshi finally accept it. After the kiss, Tsunayoshi was now laying on my chest with a cute smile. Eventually, Tsunayoshi fell asleep, and now I was carrying him to his room. I enter his room, and the color scheme were all a cream or tan color. A queen size tan bed with brown, dark brown, and white pillows; I can also see that he has big windows and the view isn't that bad.

I gently put him on the bed, and Tsunayoshi grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. For some reason, I couldn't get up, but I didn't care, Tsunayoshi was hugging me. I slowly got on the bed, then pulled Tsunayoshi to my chest when I was situated.

"Kyouya," whispered Tsunayoshi, "Love you." I kissed his forehead once more, before I went to sleep.

Tsuna's POV

When I woke up that morning, the goddamn windows beam light in my face. I glanced to my left and saw Kyouya still sleeping. I looked at the clock on the side table, and it read 5 o'clock; school starts in 2 hours.

"Kyouya." I gently shook him but that didn't work. I tried it even harder and it didn't work. "KYOUYA!" I shouted, Kyouya right eye peek at me, then he shut it.

"I won't get up unless you kiss me." demanded Kyouya, I didn't believe he'll do it until 10 minutes passed, and I still haven't made breakfast. I gave in and gave him a quick kiss. He smiled at me while he was getting out bed and enter my shower. Before he entered, he asked me if I want to go in with him, so I threw a pillow at him, and he told me it was my loss. How selfish but that's one his traits that I like. I hurried to the kitchen and prepared breakfast, a traditional breakfast since Kyouya is here. I glanced at the clock and I still have 2 hours and some minutes left.

"Tsu-chan!" screamed Yuri, she came in the kitchen and sat down on a stool by the also brought in Chrome, and she sat next to her. "Whatcha cooking?"

"A traditional breakfast." I answered

"Ooo~ sounds good. Make enough for me okay." smiled Yuni

"I know. Chrome can you set the table please and Yuri can you go wake up Toshio."

"Roger!" saluted Yuni as she went upstairs to fetch Toshio.

"Yes boss." she also saluted but in a monotone Chrome. I glanced at her and she pulled out 5 sets of ocean blue dishware and silverware.

"Oh Chrome, there's 1 more guest here, so can you get one more." She nodded her head and went back to the cabinet to get the extra dishware and silverware. I went back to cooking, however, Kyouya walked in with his uniform on but had the jacket in his arms. He draped the jacket on the stool as he sat in the stool. He didn't say anything to me but smirked and it is pissing me off. Before I could say anything, I can Yuni and Toshio screaming in the slide on my left. I gazed at the slide as Yuni and Toshio came out together.

"I got To-chan!" shouted Yuni as she waltz to the breakfast table, she also dragged Toshio with her and told him to sit beside her. Yuni really likes Toshio huh. Now only if he likes her back, but according to Kyouya, he likes Mukuro. There's nothing wrong with Mukuro, he's a great guy, but he still have problems of his own. I also know that Mukuro likes him back, but he is trying to keep his distance from him. Speak of the devil, Mukuro came in with his uniform on and that stupid smile of his. He waltz over to the breakfast table and he immediately sat beside Toshio. 'Distance' my ass.

"Tsunayoshi, I wanted to ask you," I glanced up at Kyouya and he was looking straight at me. "why do you have slides in your house?"

"That's because I wanted them when I was little, so my parents got them for me. Simple as that." I answered

"Who are your parents and when can I meet them." asked Kyouya, I immediately stopped what I was doing and stared at him. I can tell that I was blushing because Kyouya was smirking like cat. I ignore his smirking and finished up the breakfast. I served everyone their breakfast and poured orange juice for Chrome and Toshio, green tea for Yuni and I, and coffee for Kyouya and Mukuro. After breakfast, I rushed to take a shower, since I only had 30 minutes until school started, and I have to drive Toshio and Kyouya to school.

So everyone hurdle in my limo and the driver made his way to Namimori High. Thank god I decided to ride in the limo other than driving, or it would been a tight fitting. I usually don't ride in my limo, but because there's too many of us and I hate when Yuni complains how cramp it is, and I can see Toshio is enjoying the limo ride. We arrived at Namimori high, and as expected, people stopped and gape or gasp because they saw Kyouya getting out of the car.

"Kyou-kun, I got your message and I checked every student uniform before they stepped in." explained a boy with an 80's or 90's hairstyle. The boy looked at me and started to bow. Even though he looks weird, he still have manners. I bowed back to him, since he got manners and looks very polite. "You must be Toshio's twin. Nice to meet you, I'm Kusakabe."

"Nice to meet you Kusakabe. May I called you Kusa for short?" I asked, he nodded his head, and Kyoua send him away. Toshio got out of the car eventually because of Yuni's hugs and fake tears. He promised to come over again and inform her when he does. He saw his friends coming up and he left with them to go to school. I glanced up at Kyouya, and he was still standing by the limo.

"Kyou-kun, you're not going to follow them?" I asked

"1)Not my friends, 2) I need something from you and 3) if you're going call me that, you have to say it for the rest of your life." stated Kyouya

"Such demands. So what do you need from me?" I asked, Kyouya smirked at me and leaned forward. At this moment, I knew he wanted a kiss, but how can he be so bold about it in the opening? Kyouya suddenly gripped my face and kissed my forehead, then my nose. I can hear Yuni screaming, 'Go Kyouya!' and Mukuro screaming, 'Get a room you two'. I have never been this embarrass since I was little.

"Thanks for the sleepover." whispered Kyouya as he bit my ear. He pulled away from me and started to smirk at my blushing face. Kyouya is such a sweet talker and a passionate lover, but having a sleepover with Kyouya is fun. Without all the kissing the nose and forehead. I feel like a kid when he does that.


	7. Twins Vs Kyouya

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!  
><strong>

**Chapter 7  
><strong>

**Twins Vs. Kyouya  
><strong>

Tsuna's POV

"Tsu-chan, how's your relationship with Kyouya?" asked Yuni with a huge smile on her face and aura that reeks "romance", and that is towards me; while leaning on my desk. I know she just wants to see me happy, but I think this is also for her entertainment. I also think she wants to create her own yaoi story or play it out. And yes, I know yaoi. I think the reason I'm gay is because of Yuni. I remember when I was in the 6th grade and I slept over at her house, she was reading a book that I never seen before so I asked her what it was, and I can remember the smirk on her face! She told me to sit beside her and demand I don't move, so I stayed still. Then she started to show me the image of two guys having sex as she narrated the scene. It was the most horrible, terrifying, day of my life.

"Why do you assume we're together?" I asked, I moved my papers to the side because I knew this is going to be a long talk.

"Didn't you two kiss three days ago? Come on, I know you'll punch the daylights out of him if you didn't like him, and we all know that he likes you." Yuni crossed her arms as she sat on my desk, looking all superior.

"True."

"See. So what's your relationship?"

"We're going out." Yuni started to jump for joy as she shouted with glee, but I know that sound. That's the sound of a yaoi girl when there's a kissing scene or sex scene. And I should know because of her torture. She immediately ask questions on how he ask and did we kiss, and some annoying questions. I answered them truthfully and that made her smile bigger. I held up my hand and she stop to stare at me. "However!"

"However what? Did you two have sex?"

"What no!"

"Then what? What's the problem?"

"Me."

"What about you?"

"That I'm a..." Yuni let out a big frustration sigh, then bang her fist on the desk. That made me look at her but it's not that I was surprised by her actions. That just her way of saying "look at me you bastard" and showing anger.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" shouted Yuni as she glared.

"What that I'm monster?! A freak of nature?!"

"You're not a monster nor a freak! You just have an inferiority complex."

"Yes, I have an inferiority complex because I'm a freak of nature."

"You don't know what Hibari-san think of you but I know that he loves you!"

"Not until he he sees the real Tsunayoshi! Hell, my own parents gave me up because of who I am." I said, I was going to say more but Yuni slapped me. She didn't even stop there; she launched at me and started to pound me, like literally punching me. I covered my face to block her punches from my face. So she only hit my arms and chest.

"Why do always cut yourself SHORT!" she shouted as she hit me. Luckily, Takeshi stepped in and stopped the fight. Even when Takeshi was picking up Yuni, she was still swinging, crying and yelling _'why you cut yourself short'_ and such. I know what she means by _'cutting myself short'_ because ever since I discovered that I was adopted, I've thought I was unwanted. However, my new family has always been nice to me but also scold me when I do wrong. They never treated me special but as their own and I'm glad for that.

"Tsuna, are you okay?" asked Takashi, I glance up at Takashi and nodded my head. Yuni is on the couch, finally calm down, but still looked pissed. I know she's just looking out for me but I just can't help it.

"Sorry Yuni." Before she can say anything, I walked out the room and headed up to the roof. I love being the Student Council President because I don't need to go to class, nor does my other Student Council members. It does have it's ups and downs, but overall, it's good. I just hate the part where I have to keep certain things from Toshio and Kyouya. Speaking of Kyouya, I think I'll visit the pervert so he can pamper me. I also haven't seen him in three days. For three days, I only text him or call him. It should be lunch hour over there, so it's a great time to see the Pervert. I guess I can't call him a pervert if I enjoy it. I shook my blush away and headed out to Namimori High. I decided to walk to school, since being in a car shouts "I'm rich" and attracts attention. As I was about to enter the school, of the corner of my eye, I can see two delinquents glaring at me.

"Look at what Dame-Toshio is wearing. Is he asking for a death wish with Hibari?" asked the 1st delinquent to the 2nd delinquent as he laughed.

"I think so but before that let's get some action too." said the 2nd delinquent. The two slowly walked towards me however I knocked them out before they can even blink. Afterwards, I quickly advance on my search for Kyouya, but there's no harm on taking a detour to Toshio's class.

_"_His class should be 2-B." I said to myself. I glance through the glass to see Toshio with his friends that I saw at my schools' festival. I opened the door to his class and Toshio had the most surprised face I seen. Too cute.

"Hello Toshio!" I glee as I strolled towards him. He wanted to say something but he was too shock to say anything.

"Why are you here nii-san?" asked Toshio

"To visit someone. So I guess why not see Toshio on the way."

"Who are you visiting?" asked Toshio, I just smiled at him and immediately his classmates surrounded us; asking _"Whose this?" _or _"You have a twin!?" _or something with those lines. I didn't mind the questions but I did mind the extra "Dame-Toshio" though. I wanted to deck them in the...

"Why are you all crowding?" asked a familiar voice, everyone shivered at the voice and didn't even looked nor peek behind their voice. "I'll bite you to death." After that, everyone immediately dispatch to their original place. One boy stopped in his tracks and tapped my shoulder; he glanced at me and whispered _"I think you should leave if you want to survive." _Before he can leave, one of Kyouya's tonfas hit the wall above the boys head. All Kyouya did was glare at him but the boy still keep his hand on my shoulder out of fear.

"Remove your hand." growled Kyouya, the boy snatch his hand off my shoulder like it was on fire and ran off somewhere. So Kyouya is the boss around here. It suits him.

"Jealous?" I smiled to Kyouya and he only frowned. For some reason, I knew what that face meant and he's not very happy. Kyouya walked up to the wall to retreat his tonfa then glanced at me before walking away. He must be mad at me for coming unnoticed. I rush to Kyouya's side and slip my hand in his left hand; he finally gave me a smile and we headed to his office. I wave off Toshio and smirk at the people who look so surprised at what they saw. When we enter his office, I was not surprised that his office is all big and professional but simple; the room had Kyouya all of over it.

"So what can I do for you?"asked Kyouya as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. See this is why I came: to be pamper even though its more like being comfort.

"First, I would like my reward." I said as I leaned back to his chest.

"A reward?" I nodded my head and he had to think about what I was talking about. "Ah, so it was you who beat up those delinquents." He lead me to the couch and put me on his lap. He intertwined our fingers together while having his right arm wrapped around my waist. Even though it's my first time like this, Kyouya makes it so comfortable for me to not be shy. Even though I couldn't hold a blush.

"I think I can arrange something." Kyouya held my chin in his hand as he force me to look at him. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on my lips. And let me tell you, it was so sweet and nice-his lips tasted like Green Tea. He leaned backwards and smirked as he gaze in my eyes. Those grey eyes looked so intense but soft and sweet at the same time; his eyes showed a bit of a sad lonely grey cloud but behind him them, they also show a bit of a majestic sphere of light. Without thinking, I grabbed Kyouya's face and kissed him. I also position myself to face him while deepen the kiss. Kyouya hands started travel down my back and landed on my butt. Then he started to grope my butt cheeks and caress my thighs. With the caressing and groping, Kyouya started to get rough, which I'm not complaining, as he push my head closer to his lips as he slip his tongue in my mouth and seeking dominance with our tongues; and of course Kyouya won as I moaned out. Actually I didn't even try because I can already see that I'm the 'uke' in this relationship. I curse Yuni for her yaoi fangirl terms. Just then, my intuition picked up three people rushing down the hall to his room, so I, unfortunately, have to stop Kyouya.

"Kyouya...Ah...wait..." I cried as I tried to pull away from Kyouya. "People...are...Mn...coming...Nn...Kyouya!" Kyouya halt at what he was doing and stared at me, still groping me but nevertheless stopped kissing me.

"What is it my horny herbivore." said Kyouya as he stroked my left cheek, as I took his hand into my own.

"You heard me my perverted skylark." Kyouya chuckled at my remark but didn't stop his antics. He gently push my head forward and biting my neck. I tried, once again, to push him off me, but his grip on me would not budge.

"Kyou~ya!" I shouted and I think that made him even hornier as he lick down my neck. "Pineapples!" I once again shouted, and that made hims stop while also his boner deflated. Wow, I never knew that would actually work. I just wanted to try what I heard on TV.

"You had to say that annoying herbivore name." Kyouya growled as he dropped his head on the couch and griped my hips.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as he slid me off of him and settle me down on his leather couch and moved to his desk. Just as he sat down, there was a knock on the door then opened wide open to see the three teens; silver hair twins and a black hair boy. The twins have, like I said, light silver hair and ocean blue eyes while the girl hair is in long ponytails. They twins are both matching with the color black and white, however, the girl is short white dress (that has black buttons above the belt and black frills) with a purple belt, black boots, and long white gloves; the boy is wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest, white pants, black shoes, and black gloves. The dark hair teen and, with emerald eyes is wearing a black blazer that overlaps a cow print dress shirt, with a brown pants and black shoes. You can also see this chest and navel. The twins glared at Kyouya while Lambo just stared at him.

I glanced at Kyouya and he have on his pokerface but I can tell he wanted them to leave. 2 reasons why too: 1) It's too crowded and 2) He wants to finish what were doing earlier. I turned my attention back to the teens and it's not like it's my first time seeing them, in fact, I live with these three.

"Rand. Renji. Lambo. What are you three doing here?" I asked, as I got up and walked around to the back of the couch. Rand (the boy) and Renji (the girl) both looked at me before running up to me. Renji, the girl, immediately embraced my right arm with a big smile on her face and Rand embraced my other arm with a big smile on his face too. Before walking in, Lambo bowed his head to me then proceeded in.

"Rand. Renji. I can't hug you two if you hold on to my arms." They both released my arms then embraced me as I put arms around them. 1 word: Cute.

"Tsuna-nii, we missed you!" They shouted in unison into my chest. I bet they did, since I've been busy with the Student Council and my other work, that I didn't even check up on them like I always do. I also been caught up on how Toshio is doing and battling it out with my decision to tell Kyouya and Toshio about my work. I want to tell them so badly but how will they respond? And if I get them involve, there's no turning back; they can't go back to being normal and have a normal life. I don't want to take that away from them. I don't want them to blame me for what I've done. Maybe I should...

"Tsuna-nii!" I snapped out of my concentration and stared down at the twins. "What's wrong?" I shook my head and leaned down to plant a kiss on their foreheads.

"So Tsunayoshi, who are these three?" asked Kyouya as he glared at the twins.

"My name is Lambo and I serve Tsuna-sama. Nice to meet you." Bowed Lambo and Kyouya acknowledge him with a nod then moved his gaze at the twins, who were still holding on to me.

"Go on. Introduce yourselves." I whispered.

"I'm Rand..."

"I'm Renji..."

"And we're going to marry Tsuna-nii!" declared the twins in unison. They also glared at Kyouya, who looked pissed off.

"These two are my younger siblings and they are **14 years old**." I explained while putting emphasis on 14 years old. Kyouya rolled his eyes at me but nevertheless semi-glared at them.

"Tsuna-nii whose that guy?" Rand asked

"That's Hibari Kyouya. He's my..."

"Boy..." said Kyouya as I was about to say, "Friend." I sent a glared at Kyouya and just sit back in his chair with a smirk.

"Your boyfriend?!" shouted Rand and Renji, they both let go of me and stared at me if I was going to clarified this misunderstanding, but I don't want to deny the truth. And besides, I promised them I would never lie to them. I nodded my head and they both look if they were about to cry. "So you lied to us Onii-san!" shouted Rand

"You know I would never do that." I said as I hugged their heads to ease their crying.

"But you promised us that you would marry us." cried Renji

"I did but I also said if I found someone I love and cherish, then I can't promise to marry you."

"Oh, so you love me." announced Kyouya

"Kyouya. Not helping." I whispered and he just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry." The twins shook their head vigorously and held on tight to my uniform.

"Besides herbivores, he's your brother. You can't marry your own brother." announced Kyouya, again.

"Kyouya!" The twins glared at Kyouya and I can see that they will forever hate Kyouya.

"We are not related to Tsuna-nii by blood so we can get married!" shouted Renji

"Kyouya, I'm adopted."

"I know that." I looked at him like he was stupid and for once, he was, for a split second though. I think Kyouya is going through those things when you're so smart, you do dumb things.

"Tsuna-nii we do not approve of this...that man." declared Rand as she pointed her finger at Kyouya. "He is rude and mean." added Renji

"The only one, or people I should say, whose rude, is you two."

"Kyouya they're just kids."

"They are 4 years younger then me and 2 years for you. They're not children. Just pre-teens going through puberty." explained Kyouya. Well Kyouya is right. They're not kids, they're pre-teens and I've been treating them like kids. That's why they're spoiled. "Also it's your fault for treating them like kids and not teenagers. You spoiled them rotten Tsunayoshi." I'm always amazed how Kyouya and I think the same.

"I know." I whispered

"It's okay Tsuna-nii. We like being treated like that." said Renji

I shook my head no, and said, "Kyouya's right. I should treat you like pre-teens. So we can't sleep in the same bed or take baths together." The twins face look like they've seen a ghost. Their face went pale and stare that had no life in them. I knew I just made things worse with Kyouya and the twins because those are the two things they love to do with me as a family. Ever since they were 3 years old, we never had separated baths, until I moved out but when they come over we still take baths, nor did we sleep in separated rooms. Actually now that I think about it, we never did things separate except to use the bathroom, which they stayed outside until I was through or go to school; but if I went to the store, they'll got to the store, if I wanted to read, they'll read too or I would read to them, and the list go on and on. I never knew how much I spoiled them until now. It's a bad thing but it's also not a good thing to do. They'll never be independent if I keep spoiling them.

"See what you did you stupid man!..." shouted Rand

"Now we can't do 2 of our favorite things with Tsuna-nii!" shouted Renji

"This means war!" declared the twins in unison, then they started to argue and I wasn't about to step in. I would only makes things worse. Well I did but I'll make it so much worse. There was a knock at the door and Toshio, and his friends, who I can't remember they're names enters. There was a teen boy with silver neck length hair and peridot eyes and another teen boy with dirty blond neck length hair and ocean eyes.

"Hello again Toshio and friends." I smiled, Toshio's friends bowed their head while Toshio was gasping at the sight of Kyouya arguing with pre-teens.

"What's going on?" asked Toshio

"There was a disagreement between the two and now it's just a little fight. No worries." I said, Toshio still looked worried but still nodded his head. "Also can you guys do me a favor?"

"Can you guys show me the cafeteria. I'm hungry." Toshio laughed and we left the three angry teens who are still fighting over something. I think they're just shouting at each other or try to surpass each other yelling. I expect this from the twins but did not expect it from Kyouya. The prefect teen who is romantic, pervert, and shows a nice side. I see him get irritated but not blow up like today. I guess he can handle teens and adults but not pre-teens or children for that matter.

"So nii-san whose your friend?" asked Toshio as we walked to the cafeteria.

"My name is Lambo and I'm serve Tsuna-sama." said Lambo

"Serve? So are you like his slave?" asked the silver head teen

"Hayato!" scold Toshio, so his name is Hayato. Now I remember, his whole name is Gokudera Hayato and the other must be Basil. I remember he had two other friends who are girls. Let's one is name Haru and the other Kyoko. He even have two girls who are his friends and he don't like either of them! Why Mukuro though? He only met him, like, 2 or 3 times. Well it implies me too but...don't tell me it's love at first sight?!

"No, I'm his personal butler. Even though he doesn't treat me like it." I snapped out of what I was thinking and paid attention to their conversation.

"That's because I treat you like a friend, not servant." Lambo blushed and nodded his head. When I was 6 years old and Lambo was 8, I understood what a servant was and I didn't want my friend Lambo following my orders. Lambo has been by my side since I was adopted, which I was a baby, and the first friend I had at the time. I also learned that Lambo doesn't have a family. He was found on the street and since then my parents took him in and raised him like a son but he wanted to repay them for their kindness, so he decided to look after me.

"Besides, you're so clumsy to be a butler." I said with a smirk.

"Eh!?" I laughed at Lambo's surprised face and told him it was his cute side. Lambo tried to argue with me but he couldn't find the words as he blushed even harder. As we were about to enter the cafeteria, a bullet thrust towards Toshio however it missed by a margin. Toshio glanced at the bullet and slowly turned where the bullet came from. There stood the greatest hitman at the end of the hall with a smirk on his face. I always wondered why the greatest hitman is with my little brother. I'll just asked later.

"That was a slow reaction Dame-Toshio."

"R-Reborn!" shouted Toshio as backed up against the wall. I would say he looked cute but he had on this scared face on, so I just tossed that comment out.

"Hello again." I said

"Ciao." I saw him glance at Lambo and I swear his smirked just got bigger. "And whose this?" I also glanced at Lambo and he was blushing like mad. Now I have to tease him.

"My virgin friend Lambo." I said with a smile. Lambo snapped his head in my direction and babbled on about something. He's so shock that he doesn't even make sense. "What? It's the truth though. You're 18 Lambo and still a virgin. I'm just trying to help you." Lambo hid his face in his hands but you can see that his ears are burning red. Cute. Reborn hummed and is stilled staring at Lambo who ducked behind me to hide his face.

"So Reborn why are you here?" asked Toshio

"Because I can Dame-Toshio or are you trying to say that I can't be here?" Toshio shook his head in fear and Reborn told him 'good' and 'or I would've shot you' under his breath. I was going to ask about Reborn and Tsuna's relationship but I felt my stomach growl and I moved on to the cafeteria. However the bell rung for class to start and I knew I had to leave. It's all Reborn's fault.

"Don't blame me for your lack of food." said Reborn, I pouted and turned to leave to go somewhere to eat something. But I walked Toshio halfway to his classroom and was interrupted again.

"Tsuna-nii!" I didn't have to look back to see the twins running towards me, but I did see them run up to Toshio and ambush him. Toshio looked so confused on what's happening right now. The twins glanced up at Toshio and immediately let go Toshio as they understood it wasn't me. "Who are you and what you did to Tsuna-nii?!" shouted Rand, I totally forgot that I didn't tell them I had a twin. I knew if I told them then they'll think I'll leave them for Toshio. I can't blame them that they think that because I'm adopted and Toshio is my real brother. I would give them a kind gesture but they need punishment for earlier with Kyouya.

"I can't believe my little sister and brother don't recognize me." I faked cried as they look up in horror.

"We didn't know Tsuna-nii. We just saw the back of his head." cried the twins as the hugged me.

"I know. It's just punishment for arguing with Kyouya." I patted their heads as they smiled at me with their best smiled. "Anyway we need to leave because they are starting school and I'm hungry. So let's go." They both nodded their heads and both held on to my hand.

"Before we leave Tsuna-nii..." started Renji

"Can you tell us whose that?" finished Rand as he pointed to Toshio.

"That's my younger twin brother Toshio."

"Your real brother!?" they shouted in unison and glared at Toshio. I can tell Toshio is confuse in this situation. Twins are glaring at him and he haven't even did a single thing. "We will not give our onii-san to you!" shouted Rand

"Or that man whose called Hibari."

"We had him first!" they shouted, and just like that, they dragged me out of the school but I shouted to Toshio that I'll talk to him later. Lambo bowed to them before catching up with us. I can't believe that a simple visit turned into a big war with Kyouya and Toshio, who did nothing but stared at them and gape at what just happened. However, I did had fun so I think I'll visit them more often and maybe bring Yuni. Speaking of Yuni I need to call her and see how she's doing. When we got to our limo, I started to dial up Yuni's number and asked her to meet up at Rainbow Cafe. We arrived first so I sat at a table by the window to see when Yuni comes, and in just 5 minutes, she pulled up to cafe and is now sitting across from me.

"Tsu-chan where on earth did you go? I was so worried!" asked Yuni

"I went to visit Kyouya."

Yuni's face lit up and she had those sparkle eyes whenever I mention Kyouya. "Really? So how was it?"

"It was..." I back track on Kyouya and me lone time and I blushed as I remembered what Kyouya and I were going.

"Oo~! I know that face. You did something." smirked Yuni, I was going to say argue back but a waiter came over to ask what we would like to drink.

"Green Tea." said Yuni

"Orange juice." said the twins

"Iced coffee." said Lambo

"Green Tea also." I said, the waiter nodded and went away to get our drinks.

"So what happened?" asked Yuni as she rest her arm on the table while holding her chin.

"Nothing happened Yuni."

"Yeah right. You blushed Tsu-chan. Blushed! And that tells all."

"Nothing really happened Yuni-nee san." said Renji

"Yeah we were there." explained Rand. I wanted to say 'not the whole time' but this might stop her questioning. And it worked. Yuni face looked disappointed and left at that. The waiter came back and told us that he'll be back to order our lunch.

"So why were you three there?" asked Yuni

"We wanted to see Tsuna-nii!" shouted the twins

"They dragged me with them." said Lambo

"Figures. So what do you think about Hibari-san?" asked Yuni. Here we go again. The twins face turned in to happy to 'I want to kill someone' face. They explained Yuni why they hated Kyouya and disapprove of him. The waiter came back and he looked interested on what the twins were rumbling about, but he ordered our food. Which I ordered for Yuni and the twins, two cheese burger meals and a chicken salad with ranch dressing on the side and fries. The waiter stared at me for my chose of healthy food with a side of fat fries. I shook my head no and he understood it. I ordered the bacon cheese burger meal and Lambo ordered the chicken finger meal. I After he took our order, he was off and I glanced at Yuni, who was surplussing her laughter. Lambo was also interested on what the twins and Kyouya were fighting about when we left to go to the cafeteria. However, I didn't want to listen to it. I thought the fight was useless and I have enough love for everyone.

"Hahaha!" laughed Yuni as the twins finished their story. The waiter came back with our food and was amazed at Yuni's laughter, like he never seen a girl laugh out loud before. Probably not a rich girl like Yuni though. Even with the food in front of her face, she didn't ease down on her laughter. "Wow. Who knew Kyouya is so childish!"

"I thought so too."

"If you met Kyouya, then I'm guessing you met Toshio." said Yuni as she picked up a french fry and ate it.

"We don't approve of him either." said Rand as he also took a bite of his food.

"Really. Why not?"

"He just wants to take Tsuna-nii from us." explained Renji, who look like she was going to cry.

"Rand. Renji. You know I would always love you two but I also love my twin brother."

"He's right. He just wants to spend time with his other brother who he tried to find all his life." asked Yuni, they both lowered their heads. I knew they didn't know about that either, since I didn't tell them about Toshio. I patted their heads and leaned their heads to my chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him." They shook their heads and I continued. "So how about I treat you two to Strawberry Parfait Special?" They nodded their heads and I let go of them so they can finish their food, which they tried to shove down their throats. When they finished they immediately called over the waiter to order their parfait.

"Oh but you must promise us to spend a whole day with you." said Renji

"I promise." I put down some money and a tip for the waiter, then we were on our way to my house because Rand and Renji will be staying over. Then back to school to finish up some papers before exams, which start net week...so in 4 days. I'm not worried about the exam at all, just ready to finish it so I can have some free time with Toshio and...Kyouya. I touched my face to feel that I was hot; I'm blushing aren't I? Well it's only a matter of time before Kyouya makes the next move. Seeing what he did today. Kyouya and his hormones!

* * *

><p>Hello to you Separated Fans! I'm sorry that it took me awhile to upload this chapter. However, I'm currently a writing the next chapter and it's almost done. Also when Tsunayoshi shouted "Pineapples." I got that from a comedian and if you know, you'll get it and laugh your butt off. Here's a hint to the comedian's name: KH.<p>

**Also to KitsuneDango, I totally forgot about Byakuran and he'll be in this story soon.**

Please continue to Review and Thank You for liking my story.

~Rio


	8. Study Session

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!  
><strong>

**Chapter 8**

**Study Session  
><strong>

Toshio's POV

Exams start in 3 days and I know I'm screwed. Even with Reborn's harsh lessons and Hayato's lessons are still not enough for me. I get some of it but if Reborn stop being aggressive and Hayato stop being nice, and stopping the lesson if I'm tired. I wonder if Kyouya would help me study. I'll ask when it's lunch break. The bell rung, finally, for the lunch break and I'm now walking towards Kyouya's office. However, I stopped and think. Yesterday, Tsuna-nii came to visit and I wonder if he visit today also. Probably not since exams are coming up but I don't know if he starts when we start. I'll ask him later.

"Kyouya, I'm coming in." I knock on the door before proceeding in and I looked around to see if Tsuna-nii is here, and he is not. So I just walked in and sat on his leather couch and waited til he was done with his papers. In the meantime, I'll just eat my bento and wait. However, Hayato, Haru, Kyoko and Basil came in or bust in and sat across from me. Which got Kyouya's attention.

"Why are you annoying herbivores here?" growled Kyouya. I've seen Kyouya be this annoyed in a long time. Probably had to do with those twins yesterday. The twins are like Tsuna-nii's protector or something. To Kyouya, they're probably a C-Blocker.

"I came to ask you a favor." I waited for a nodded or a simple 'what' but got nothing, so I continued. "Can you help me study for the upcoming exams?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"No." stated Kyouya, almost immediately. Yeah he's in a bad mood.

"And why not?!" I shouted

"I have no time helping you when I have to deal with these pests roaming around." Kyouya slammed his fists on his desk and glared. "They're testing my patients." However, I can hear him mumble something about the twins and blocking.

"I'm guessing the delinquents are getting bolder with their attacks."

"Stupid ass herbivores. I'll bite them to hell." snarled Kyouya

"Kyouya language." We all turned our head towards the door and there stood Tsuna-nii without those twins and Lambo and carrying two boxes and three coffees. "Here Toshio. I bought you something." He gave me the 2 large boxes and I checked the logo, and I can't believe my eyes. It's the most expensive pastry shop in Tokyo called Sky; I heard their cakes are delicious and here with me is the box with the cakes. I immediately opened the boxes and I swear I'm in heaven. Three Strawberry Tarts, 3 Lemon-Berry Tart, a 5 Cream Puffs with powder on top, 4 Eclairs, a dozen of Macaroons, 2 Chocolate Brulees, 2 Chocolate Mousse cake, and dozen of different kinds of Doughnuts.

"Share with your friends Toshio." I only nodded and decided on what to eat first. Kyoko and Haru pick a Lemon-Berry, Hayato picked a plain Doughnut, and Basil picked an Eclair. I finally chose the Strawberry Tart.

"And an Americano for Kyouya and Kusa." Tsuna-nii first walked over to Kusakabe to give his coffee and then over to Kyouya.

"Americano?" asked Kyouya

"A coffee beverage made from a shot or two of espresso mixed with hot water." explained Tsuna-nii. Kyouya gave him a glance before tasting the coffee. He looked satisfied as he keep on drinking it. "Good isn't it? I don't drink it that often but I still recommend it."

"Thanks. I need that." said Kyouya as he took small sips of his coffee.

"I can see that. So delinquents are giving you a hard time. Poor baby."

"Shut up." Tsuna-nii just smiled and sat on his desk. Usually when I sit on his desk, he'll push me off or knock me off. Now Tsuna-nii is on his desk and he haven't even said a word. I guess love do change a person. "Don't you have delinquents you need to take care of?"

"I do but the other Student Council is there, so I'm sure they won't think twice of roaming the halls. Unless they're stupid."

"How do you get them under control?" I asked while picking up a Doughnuts with Sprinkles.

"A se~cret." sang Tsuna-nii, "Anyways, Toshio, I heard you need help with your studies. How about I help you?"

"Really?" I asked but then I remember what Mukuro said. "But aren't you busy with other stuff?"

"Nope I'm through with my papers and my summer speech is written down. I have all the spare time until a week of summertime at the school to go over some things, but other than that I'm good."

"But..."

"I also have to tutor my friend Takeshi. So it'll be fine."

"Then I'll be in your care." Tsuna-nii smiled as he came over to ruffle my hair and stole a Strawberry Tart. Then another hand reached over to take the last Eclair and I glared at the person who took it. Reborn looked at me as he took a bite out of the Eclair with a smirk. I swear Reborn's evil.

"Here Reborn. I also bought you coffee." Tsuna-nii gave him the cup of coffee and I think Reborn smiled. He also said thank you! The world must be coming to an end if the greatest, most prideful hitman is smiling and saying thanks. "Aw Toshio. Reborn's not that bad." said Tsuna-nii, and I gave him the 'how would you know' look and he just laughed.

"I just know. I use to have a tutor and thought they were evil, but they're just pushing you to be your best. Right?"

"Of course. Our famiglia needs a great leader." explained Reborn, I shot Reborn a glare and he shrugged it off. I told him many times not to tell him about the Vongola family. My brother's normal and have a decent life. I don't want to take that away from him and I don't want him to blame me. When he was going to start asking question, his cellphone rang and I can hear screaming in the background.

"I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and turned to say goodbye. "I'll have someone pick you all up after school. Oh and Reborn if you can come please do. I don't want my friend to get bored." Tsuna-nii smirked at Reborn and Reborn smirked back at him. "Well than see you after school everyone." Tsuna-nii glanced at me and I understood what he's trying to say, 'We'll talk later.' And by later, he probably meant tonight at his house. I banged my head on the back of the couch as I groaned.

"Why are you hiding the fact out you are the next Vongola Boss?" asked Reborn

"Because I don't want him involved with the mafia."

"We all heard the background story to being the Student Council President at Crescent Academy, and you're still doubting your brother?" asked Reborn. That's true. Yuri-chan told us when I asked about the color code in Crescent Academy. I also saw him fight Reborn and left a scratch on him, and I barely can hit Reborn! Maybe the secret that he's being hiding have to deal with the mafia?

"Not likely." said Reborn, I was going to glare at him but he vanish before I can even turn around! I guess I'll ask tonight...if I don't forget. I turned my gaze back to my delicious treats, and there are still 1 Strawberry Tart, 1 Lemon-Berry Tart, 3 Doughnuts, 2 Cream Puffs, and a few of Macaroons. After looking over the desserts, I finally picked a Cream Puff but then the Evil Bell rang through out the school, and I was not done. However, Kyouya picked up a Plain Doughnut, Hayato a Chocolate Doughnut, Haru a Cream Puff, Kyoko the very few of Macaroons, and Basil a Jelly Fill Doughnut, so I have only the Tarts. Maybe I can bribe my next teacher with these tarts, it is a woman and a teacher who can't afford these expensive gift.

"Sawada! You are late again!" shouted Ms. Otonashi, my English teacher. "How many times am I...", she immediately stopped when I held up the box to her face as she read the logo. She grabbed the box and looked inside, and you can tell she was in cake heaven. Well who wouldn't, it is Sky's tarts.

"I'm sorry I'm late, so I hope you can forgive me just this once?" I asked, she nodded her head so I smiled in victory. I walked back to my seat and I hear my classmates asking me where I got Sky from and can I bring them some one day, especially the girls. Hayato told them I got it from my brother and that they should go get their own cake with their own money. Of course I deleted some words he was spitting out but nevertheless, they stopped asking me. So after like 2 more classes, school was over and I was getting ready to leave, but Kyoko decided to ask her best friend to come over and her loud brother. Don't get me wrong, I like her big brother but he can be loud, no scratch that, he is loud.

"Toshio's brother house? You mean Giotto-san?" asked Hana, Kyoko's best friend. She's not in my class but in 2-B classroom, so she's next door.

"Oh no not him. He have another brother, his name is Tsunayoshi." explained Kyoko

"WE'RE GOING TO TSUNA'S HOUSE! IT'S GOING TO BE EXTREMELY FUN!" shouted Ryohei

"So everyone here knows this Tsunayoshi?" asked Hana, we all nodded our heads and she looked pissed. I know how it feels on being left out of something and believe me, Hana does not like to be left out. "So when did you meet him Kyoko?"

"At the Crescent Academy festival." She let out a heavy sigh but she can't be mad, we asked if she wanted to go and she said no. "I also met him again yesterday and at lunch today." She also said no today when Kyoko asked her to eat lunch today with us at the Disciplinary's Office. Saying she rather eat alone than being in Kyouya's office.

"It's your fault that you never seen him you stupid woman." said Hayato

"No one asked you stupid monkey." snarled Hana as she held a glaring contest with Hayato. It's kind ironic how Hana hates children who are childish but have petty fights with Hayato. They're fights can be funny but also exhausting.

"He's right Hana. You said no to the festival and no to lunch today." said Kyoko, Hana said nothing but sigh again. So we finally made our way to gate and I can see that our ride have arrived, since ever student was gasping at the limo. Outside the limo stood Lambo, Tsuna-nii's butler, and beside him is Reborn who, from the looks of it, is teasing Lambo. I have to say that I was surprised that Reborn took a liking to Lambo, well not really because Reborn likes to bully and Lambo is the perfect candidate for it.

"Ah, Toshio-SAMA!" shouted Lambo as he turned around and glared at Reborn but you can see what Reborn did to Lambo, since he is blocking his butt. "Reborn-san, can you not do that?" As Reborn slip into the car, he let out a low chuckle and smirked towards Lambo. Lambo glanced at us before blushing but quickly try to hide it as he also slip in the car. We also got in the car and drove away towards Tsuna-nii's house.

"So who are you? Are you Tsunayoshi?" asked Hana as she pointed to Lambo.

"No I'm Lambo, I'm Tsuna's personal butler. May I ask your name?"

"I'm Kurokawa Hana and what's your full name?"

"I'm sorry but I cannot tell you. Personal reasons." Lambo bowed and Hana nodded her head to show she understood. I thought his last name would be Tsuna-nii's last name, but I guess no. I wonder what's his last name is and why hide it.

"It's okay. Can I ask how old are you?"

"I'm 18 years old."

"Oh so you're 2 years older than me." Lambo nodded his head and Hana just smiled. "I like you, lets..."

"Stop right there." Interrupted Reborn, as he brought Lambo to his chest and Lambo, without fail, blush like crazy. "This young man is mine."

"Wha!" said Hana, as she just gaped at Reborn's statement. She didn't know if she should be shock or mad, probably both. "You just can't claim him like property! Who do you think you are?"

"Reborn," Reborn leaned back with his head held high, "and I can claim him if I want."

Hana wanted to say something, obvious, but she just didn't have to the words to express her anger. Her appearance right now looks like a fish out of water, and she does not look pretty. I glance at Reborn and let out a chuckle, and for once I want to laugh with him. Through out the ride, Hana was quiet, Reborn was being, well, Reborn, and Ryohei-sempai was loud, and I was so glad when we finally pulled up to Tsuna-nii's apartment building. When Ryohei-sempai saw the building, he, of course, express his feelings.

"Hey monkey," started Hana as we rode the elevator, but Hayato screamed at her that my name is Toshio. I'm already use to her calling me that, so I didn't mind. "What does your family do? I know Giotto-san is rich or just have more money than other people, but having two rich brothers is like a miracle."

"You too huh? But I don't know what Tsuna-nii does."

"He doesn't tell you what he does?" asked Hana, I shock my head and it look like she got angry. Okay, she did get angry because she shouted, "Who does he think he is not telling you?!" I know that Hana just want to be nice, but I'm getting angry at her talking about my brother. She don't know what he been through or what he's life is about; I don't know either but I can just tell, probably a twin thing.

"Hana-san,"

"Which door is your brother's apartment?" I glanced at her before I proceed to the left door. I was going to knock on the door but Yuni opened the door as she gave me hug.

"To-chan, welcome!" glee Yuni-chan as she pulled me in and brought me over to the couch, which where she laid out snacks on the glass coffee table. "Kyoko-chan. Haru-chan. This must be your first time here." Yuni brought over tea for the girls and sat down to also.

"Yeah. I never knew he had such a beautiful apartment." said Kyoko

"Why thank you. I decorated myself."

"You did. Wow you did an excellent job desu." praised Haru as she scanned the room.

"You three look close." stated Hana with her leg and arm crossed like she's putting up some kind of defense.

"We usually talk on the phone and hang out to go window shopping." said Kyoko

"Or go to a cafe' to have tea and cakes!" glee Yuni

"And why haven't I been invited to any of these outings?" asked Hana with a hint of annoyed in her voice. She should know by now that its her fault that she's missing out. However, I'm little glad that she is left out, she can get annoying with her fights with Hayato. I think she's the only one who annoys Hayato.

"It's the same reason why you miss Tsunayoshi you stupid woman." spat Hayato

"No one asked you, you stupid monkey!" snarled Hana, again, but of course, they started to argue. I don't even want to bother to break up the fight, to troublesome. Usually I would tell Hayato to stop and he will but Hana will just provoke him again, and it's more tiring than gym class. Where's my brother when you need him? Speaking the devil and he will come because Tsuna-nii just came through the door.

"Good afternoon everybody!" glee Tsuna-nii, as he walked to the kitchen to put the grocery bags on the counter. "Here's your groceries Uni."

"Thank you. I'll start cooking dinner while you tutor." said Yuni as she got up to walk to the kitchen. Kyoko and Haru volunteer to help Yuni with the cooking. Tsuna-nii told Reborn and Lambo they can leave if they want. Reborn didn't hesitate to leave us behind as he went on a date with Lambo. After they left, he lead us to a room, passed the kitchen, that has the same color texture as the living room but with a long table with beige cushions on the floor. There's large windows and a sliding door in the middle of the window. There's also shelves on the right side with different kind of cups and I think tea ceremony equipment.

"This is my Traditional Room for my mom when she comes over." explained Tsuna "Before I start, I see two new people. My name is Angel Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you."

"MY NAME IS SASAGAWA RYOHEI! NICE TO MEET YOU TO THE EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei-sempai

"Oh yes I remember you, you were at the festival right?" asked Tsuna-nii

"So you are the other rich brother? I thought you would be older and less of a twin." said Hana

"Don't be so rude woman!" shouted Hayato, I nodded my head in agreement.

"He's right Hana." I said

"How am I being rude monkeys?" asked Hana, Hayato was about to scream but Tsuna-nii said something that caught us off guard, especially me. First he sigh that made Hayato stop what he was about to do, then he crossed his arms and smiled an evil smile like Reborn. However, I can't think of which smile is more evil? Reborn's or Tsuna-nii's?

"I'm sorry but can you please leave? I really hate rude people." said Tsuna-nii, Hana look flabbergasted as she opened her mouth but then closed it like a fish. Tsuna-nii opened the door and held his hand out towards the hall. "There's the door. Don't let it hit you when you leave. You can always apologize to Gokudera-kun and Toshio, I'm a forgiving person, so I can let it pass." Hana face turned red with anger but there's also embarrassment. I never seen look like that or lose her composer. She's always calm and rude, and have smart-ass remarks, but never flustered or embarrass. Tsuna-nii is the first person to make her like that and I'm glad it's him, if it was Reborn, I think he might make her cry. Hana left the room rather fast and she didn't say anything to Kyoko or Hana.

"What happened to Hana?" asked Kyoko as she walked in the Traditional Room with Hana behind following behind her.

"I guess apologizing isn't her thing." said Tsuna-nii with a smile. Kyoko and Haru looked confused but Yuni asked them to come help her with dinner, so they left immediately. "Now, all we have to do is wait for my friends then we'll start." I nodded my head as I sat down beside Tsuna-nii and of course Kyoya sat on the other side. Hayato sat on the opposite side of the table and then the door opened again to reveal two guys. One of them, the black hair teen, I saw before but the other one I don't recall seeing.

"Just in time you two. These two are part of the Student Council but sucks at math."

"Hahaha, harsh Tsuna." said the black hair teen. "It's nice to see you all again, you might not remember but my name is Yamamoto Takeshi."

"My name is Kozato Enma. Nice to meet you." Bowed Enma but when he rose his head, he looked straight at me. "Wow he does look like Tsuna but with glasses." Enma-san apologize immediately afterwards then sat down at the table beside Takeshi-san. When we finally got our books out to study, the door opened again but to see a Mukuro look-a-like, I seen her before at the festival but forgot her name.

"B-Boss I'm sorry that I'm late."

"That's okay Chrome. Come sit." She did what she was told and sat down by Enma. Soon we were all concentrating on studying, well except for Kyouya which he took a nap on Tsuna-nii's lap, and Hayato would help time to time; well he would help Takeshi-san most though. Hayato would scream at him for making a simple mistake however they woke up Kyouya so Tsunayoshi asked him if he wants to sleep on his bed. Kyouya left immediately when he asked him that so we continued our studying. An hour later, we all smelled the delicious food coming from the kitchen.

"Since it's getting late, let's stop." announced Tsuna-nii, we all agreed and got up to go towards the dining room, since we have a bigger crowd. As Tsuna-nii went to wake up Kyouya, we all went to the dining room to see a feast on the table (Italian and Japanese food). When Tsuna-ni and Kyouya came back, we all started to eat but it wasn't a quiet dinner. Ryohei-sempai started to argue with Hayato, Takeshi-san try to calm them down, Kyouya wanted them to shut up so he threaten to bite them to death, but Tsuna-nii distract him by feeding him food; however, Haru tried to copy Tsuna-nii with me saying it's her responsibility as a wife but I refused her. After the dinner, Reborn and Lambo came back with Lambo face as red as a tomato and Reborn smirking from ear to ear. He couldn't wait until he get to know Lambo a little bit or at least give him some time to think. Reborn gave me the eye and I left for bed, and thank goodness I don't have school tomorrow.

"Wake up To-chan! Time for breakfast." shouted Yuni as she shake my body. When she saw that I didn't budge, she shouted the name I didn't want to hear. "Reborn-san! To-chan won't wake up!" I shot up my body and glared at Yuni as she smiled at me. I can still see that she's still in her pajamas.

"Now that you are up, clean up and head down stairs for breakfast." said Yuni, I glared at the door that she left out but proceed to take a shower and brush my teeth. I quickly dressed in a simple black tank top with capri jeans. When I walked out of my room, I glared at the stairs that I have to go down, but I forgot Tsuna-nii have slides in his house. I spotted the slide and dragged myself to the slide that goes in the living room then I proceed to the dining room.

"Good morning Toshio." greeted Tsuna-nii with a smile.

"Good morning Tsuna-nii." I greeted back as I sat beside him. I gaze at the plate before me that have blueberry waffles, scramble eggs, 2 sausages, a bowl of fruits, and a glass of orange juice.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Tsuna-nii

"Yeah." Tsuna-nii ruffled my hair and the fight continued as breakfast start. How can they argue about 'who knows what' and last for more than 30 minutes. I'm also amazed on how Takeshi-san can just smile when Hayato is calling him names; I think it goes in one ear but not the other. After breakfast, we all sat in the living room talking random things but then Tsuna-nii asked the question that I'm trying to avoid.

"So what's this boss thing about?" asked Tsuna-nii, I glanced at Reborn but he ignored me; and that means I'm on my own.

"Well you see...um..." I glanced around the room trying to avoid Tsuna-nii's eye contact. I tried to find the words to say and when I did, Kyouya answered before me.

"He's the 10th boss of the Vongola Family." Tsuna-nii looked behind his shoulder and gazed at Kyouya, then he looked back at me which I tensed up.

"Hm is that so?" He turned back towards Kyouya and asked, "Are you in his family?"

"Yes."

"Which guardian are you?"

"Cloud."

"That seem so like you." smiled Tsuna-nii

"Wha-but.." I stuttered, I don't get it. Why is he not worried or better yet, frighten? I guess Reborn is right, I shouldn't worry about Tsuna-nii.

"I'm not worried or scared. I sure you'll be a great boss." smiled Tsuna-nii, I nodded my head and he got up to hug my head. "I guess it's my turn to tell my story, huh?"

"You will?" I asked as I looked up at him. He nodded his head but walked to the sliding door that leads to the large balcony, with a pool.

"But first, I must see how well you fight." I nodded my head and turned to Reborn to gave me my gloves and the pills, then followed Tsuna-nii outside. Tsuna-nii pulled out black fingerless gloves that have a crescent in the center. I also put my gloves and swallowed the pills. "Don't go easy on me Toshio." I nodded my head then thrust myself towards Tsuna-nii. I first started with a punch to a face, but Tsuna-nii blocked it with his right hand and jumped to the side, as I brought my leg to his face. He did a backflip but I quickly ran towards to him to punch him again, but he blocked my punch again in mid-air! He pulled my right hand and made me tilt forward, and that's when I turned around trying to punch him again but he moved to the side. I used my flame to get behind him to surprise him, however he jumped over me as I swung to hit him. So I lowered my arms to the ground to push myself up to the arm, and when I was about to aim an attack on him; but he wasn't on the balcony anymore, so I quickly search for him above me, and there he is. I blocked his attack, but it still send me to the ground really hard. I lowered my arms and searched for him again, and I felt an object on my head. However, Tsuna-nii- lowered his gun, I presume, and said, "Okay. Let's stop."

I let out my sigh that I didn't I had, and turned to look at Tsuna-nii. I, actually, feel embarrassed to not get a hit on him; well Reborn couldn't get a hit either but he's on a whole different kind of scale.

"Don't feel inferior because you couldn't land a hit on me." said Tsuna-nii as we walked back to the living room. "You are extremely strong and you blocked my attack at the end. I admit I went easy on you but I wanted to test your strength. To be honest, Toshio, you're a little soft, but I think that's why you have Reborn. He is like Sparta." laughed Tsuna-nii and I laughed with him, because it's so true. Reborn scoffed at the comment, but didn't have a comment for it, shockingly. After we all settle down back in the living room, we all heard running outside the apartment with a, "Tsuna-sama". We then gaze at the door to see a woman with a long black ponytails that connects like a bun and black eyes, wearing a red long sleeve martial art dress that have a white sash around her waist, with long white pants and black flats.

"I-Pin!" The woman or I-Pin, bowed to Tsuna-nii before walking into the apartment. "What can I do for you?"

"I came to deliver a letter for you from your mother and there was a strange man following me, and he kept asking me where you were." said I-Pin

"A man? I'm not expecting any visitors, and I-Pin do sit down." I-Pin bowed again then proceed to sit down besides Lambo. "So what did the man look like?"

"He have short spiky white hair and light purple eyes, and a purple tattoo under his left eye." described I-Pin, Tsuna-nii laughed for a second before saying, "Oh him. Don't worry I-Pin, he's not entirely a bad man."

"What do you mean 'entirely a bad man'?" asked a voice, we looked back at the door, and there is the man that I-Pin just describe. He also is wearing an all white shirt and pants with black belts, and a light purple coat and white shoes. He also carried a black leather bag on his shoulder but placed it on the floor.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Ah, what a cruel honey I have! Not even a 'welcome back kiss'." said the man, all dramatic like. He put his right hand over his forehead and leaned back on the door.

"Sorry darling, but looks like we have to get a divorce." smiled Tsuna-nii, the man recovered from his drama act and came over to the couch that Tsuna-nii is sitting, and Kyouya. Which he isn't happy about the darling-honey conversation.

"A divorce?" He glance at Kyouya who glared at him, and he made an 'Oh' face but put on a fake sad face, "Honey, you cheated on me."

"But darling, I thought you died."

"Ouch honey. No faith, huh?" laughed the man

"Tsunayoshi, what the hell is going on?" snarled Kyouya, as he pulled Tsuna-nii to his lap.

"Nothing." smiled Tsuna-nii

"This man is my older brother, Byakuran, and don't pay attention to their act. They do different scenario everytime so don't worry." explained Yuni

"My apologizes, Tsu-chan's boyfriend. I guess I went to far." Byakuran bowed to Kyouya and Kyouya just glared at him. "My name is Millfiore Byakuran, and I'm Yuni's big brother by 4 years. Nice to meet you."

"You're not sorry and Toshio, over there, is my twin brother." glee Tsuna-nii, Byakuran gaze at me but then came closer to me, to get a closer look, I guess. When he smiled at me, I blushed when he said, "Cute."

"I know right!" glee, again, Tsuna-nii.

"So you're name is Toshio. It's nice to meet you." smiled Byakuran

"Nice to meet you too Byakuran-san."

"Oh no please call me Byakuran. Someone whose relative to Tsu-chan gets special treatment, except for your parents though."

"I'm guessing you don't like my parents."

"I know it's none of business, but I grew up with Tsu-chan so I deeply care for him like a little brother. So seeing him hear that he's adoptive, and has a twin brother who still living with them. That moment of my life was indeed horrible." Suddenly the room became silent. Everyone listened to our conversation, except for Tsuna-nii whose reading the letter that he got from his mom.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" asked Tsuna-nii

"Oh nothing. So what did mom say?" asked Byakuran, Tsuna-nii stared at him before telling what his mom said, but I'm guessing he's trying to see if he should ignore this quiet but sad atmosphere, but decided to ignore. I'm glad I'm his twin, so it's not all that hard to figure him out.

"She told me that during Summer Break, the whole family is going to Fiji, so after exams, immediately pack. Oh and I-Pin will be staying with me for the time being."

"Wow we're going to Fiji! I love that place!" glee Yuni

"Yes and Toshio do you have a passport?" asked Tsuna-nii

"Yeah I do, why?"

"Because you're coming too and so is your friends." smiled Tsuna-nii like what he just said didn't sound outrageous, but I'm not complaining. I heard Fiji is the most beautiful exotic island ever! This will be the greatest Summer Break ever, I hope. I also get to meet Tsuna-nii's family; I wonder if they'll like me. I know for a fact, that they hate my parents but Tsuna-nii said it wasn't my fault, so I'm clear...probably.

"Don't worry about Tsu-chan's family. They'll like you." said Byakuran

"How do you know that?"

"1) you're Tsu-chan's twin and 2) they don't hate cute things or people for that matter." smiled Byakuran , I blushed again and whispered thank you because I feel embarrassed. First Mukuro said I'm cute and now Byakuran is saying I'm cute. I never heard anyone, except for mom, say that I'm cute.

"Okay examinees, time for a study session." announced Tsuna-nii, well I need to focus on my exams before thinking about the trip and Byakuran's compliments.

* * *

><p>Hello to you Separated Fans! I forgot to say that the twins are KHR's characters and you can find them in KHR game.<p>

**Also to feressaloveyaoi, They both will and I might do a story on Viewfinder (after I'm through with this or halfway through), so I hope you look forward to it ^^.  
><strong>

Please continue to Review and Thank You for liking my story.

~Rio


	9. Day 1 of the Fiji Trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!  
><strong>

**Chapter 9  
><strong>

**Day 1 of the Fiji Trip**

I arrived at the Narita International Airport with Kyouya, Lambo and I-Pinwaiting for Toshio and his friends, as well as my friends, sitting down on bench. I'm a little surprise that Kyouya wanted to come since he hates crowds and a workaholic. However, I'm not complaining, I'm very happy that he decided to go, but I think he's going because of Byakuran. I keep telling him that he's like a brother to me and our darling-honey thing is just an act. He calm down a little but I think he's still mad. What a possessive handsome boyfriend I got. I embraced Kyouya's arm and he gave me one of his rare smiles then kissed my forehead. I smiled back at him then started to begin the waiting game. After awhile, the whole gang came with their luggage's, except for Yuni, it looks like she brought her whole closet. She have 3 bags on wheels, and another bag on her shoulders and her purse.

"Looks like everyone is here, so let's hurry up and get on the plane." I said, I lead everyone to our personal route to the further right of building, before we enter the hall, we had to stop by desk to get our passports stamp, then carried on to the hall. At the end of the hall there stood a two ladies, which is not the first time I seen them, as they bowed to me when I got closer. We enter the glass tunnel that leads to my personal airplane. As we walked in the airplane, only the finest seats, meals, with rich brown carpet and beige wall. There's two rooms in the airplane: a room with full of the black chairs that can change into a bed with a push of a button, a small television that have all the latest movies and shows, and of course the finest meals that you get any type of food you want. There's also some chairs that have an extra chair. The other room is sitting a room that have black couches, and a glass coffee table in the middle. The sitting room is in the back and the chairs are in the front.

"Welcome to Angel's personal airplane." greeted a lady with brown hair that's in a bun and brown eyes, a chef with black hair and green eyes, and the pilot that have gray hair with brown eyes, and they all bowed to us.

"It's nice to see you again Asari-san, Ichiro-san, and Katsuro-san."

"Like wise Tsuna-sama." said Asari-san, the lady.

"How long will it be til we get to Fiji." I asked

"Normally it would be 16-19 hours, but we are the with Angel's so it would be less. Approximately 9-11 hours." explained Katsuro-san, the pilot.

"That's good news. Alright, let's get on the plane and head out to Fiji!" Everyone nodded their heads and aboard the plane. We all settle on what chair and waited for the plane to take off. Kyouya and I sat to the left of the plane at the double seat, Yuni sat with Toshio, and the others by themselves.

"We are know leaving Japan. Please buckle your seat belts." announced Katsuro-san, the plane engine began to start up then without delay, we're out and up in the sky, flying to Fiji Island. However, when the plane got secure and was flying smoothly, everyone moved to the back of the plane, but I stayed in my seat to catch up on some work; Kyouya stayed with me, reading a book.

"Tsuna-sama, would you like something to drink or eat?" asked Asari-san, without looking I told her, "Yes please. Surprise me."

"You should take a break before you be enervate yourself." suggested Kyouya, I glance at him and he was staring right at me. I saved my work and shut the computer down; I gave him the 'See, I did you want' look as I put the computer to the side. He gave me a smirk but then kissed me.

"Here is your Shrimp Cocktail and Green Tea. Enjoy."

"Thank you Asari-san." I popped a shrimp in my mouth and taste the sweet fresh flavor of the shrimp with a tad of spice (cocktail sauce). "Here try some." I put a shrimp in Kyouya's mouth and stared at Kyouya while he eat.

"Its good."

"I know right!" I ate another shrimp and Kyouya also took one, then all 25 shrimps were gone and so is my tea. Asari-san came to get my cocktail glass and cup, then when she left, I immediately laid on Kyouya's arm.

"Sleepy?"

"Yeah I didn't get any sleep last night. Busy trying to finish work so I don't have to sit in the room trying to do it." I yawn as I pushed the button to pull out the leg holder. Kyouya pulled an orange blanket and put it across me. I smiled at his actions, so Kyouya leaned down and kissed me again.

"Even though you work for an hour, you can sleep for 2 hours." stated Kyouya, I nodded my head then went to sleep. Surprisingly there is quiet before I drift of to sleep.

**-3 hours later-**

"Tsunayoshi." I feel Kyouya's hand brushing my cheek then touch my ear. I held his hand and opened my eyes while smiling weakly. "Morning sleepyhead."

"Mornin."

"Had a good nap?" asked Kyouya, I sat up slowly while nodding my head. He chuckled at me then said, "You need to stretch your legs." He pulled me up out my seat and dragged me to the back of the plane.

"Well if isn't Sleeping Beauty. Nice to see that you're finally joining us." smirked Reborn

"Sorry. Didn't get much sleepy last night. Work." I stated before sitting down on the floor in front of a armchair that Kyouya is sitting on. "So what are you all doing?"

"We're about to play the Game of Life. Want to join?" asked Toshio, as he spread out the board game on the coffee table.

"But of course. I'm the orange car."

"Red." said Reborn

"Purple." said Yuni

"Green." said Toshi

"Blue." said Takeshi

"Yellow." said Kyoko

"So how you play this game?" asked Reborn, No surprise there. The greatest hitman playing a game like this when he when he was little, impossible. He was probably a cold hearted brat that only wanted to fight and destroy. Now that I think about it, Kyouya was probably the same too. Yeah I can see them glaring or controlling people to get their way.

"I was not like that. I was cute." stated Reborn

"Sure you were." I sarcastically said, Reborn glared at as I smirked at him.

"Maa maa. To start the game, we each spin the wheel to decide who goes first. Who ever has the highest number would go 1st." explained Takeshi

"I go first then." said Reborn as he spun the wheel and landed a 7. Yuni went next and she spun a 6, Toshi spun a 4, Takeshi spun a 1, Kyoko spun a 5, and I spun a perfect 10.

"Looks like I go first and I pick the Career road. Toshio can lay out the cards face down, because I don't trust Reborn." Reborn scuffed but I ignore him and choose a semi-good card: a Entertainer, I get $90,000 and pay $30,000 when taxes is due. "Now I spin again." I spun again and got a 5 this time, I landed on a Life Card. Reborn, being next, choose Career road and picked a Doctor a $80,000, don't know what he have a pay for taxes. Soon everyone choose a card, and everyone choose a Career road: Yuni's card is an Artist with a pay of $50,000; Toshio's card is a Teacher with a pay of $40,000; Takeshi's card is a Police Officer with a pay of $70,000; and Kyoko's card is a Salesperson with a pay of $30,000.

**-1 hour later-**

"At least I'm second place." I mumbled, Reborn won the game, and he didn't even know how to play the stupid game. I bet he cheated.

"I didn't cheat. I won fair and square."

"Since you never played this game, I'll take your word. I blame my 4 kids who love to do stupid activities."

"Don't blame our kids, Tsunayoshi." said Kyouya, I pivot my head to glare at him but he just kissed my forehead, then he asked, "So how long until we arrive?"

"5-8 hours until landing." informed Katsuro-san. Everyone groan at the information. We just spent an hour on arguing and debating over a game, and it felt like the game last for about 2 hours or so.

"How about another game that is longer and this time everyone can play?" asked Yuni

"What kind of game?" asked Haru

"Its the one where you make the opposing team say their mission expressions have to trick the other person to say their phrase on your head. If you do say it, you're out, and if you are last one, you win." explained Yuni

"Ooo! Let's play!" glee Haru, Yuni got up to go to the game closet and pulled out the game box, "Tell Me." We all grab the headband and pulled a card after Yuni shuffled them. We split in to two teams, Crescent Vs. Namimori. So its 7 against 7, it would be 8 against 7 however, Reborn doesn't attend Namimori so he is the referee. I think we'll win because we have Yuni on our team.

"Okay let's start. Kyoko, I love you're dress,it looks good on you ." said Yuni

"Thank you Yuni-chan." said Kyoko

"And you're out." smiled Yuni, Kyoko took her card down and looked at her expression, 'Thank you'. She laughed at how she was tricked easily, I totally forgot how good Yuni is in this game. It is her favorite game and I don't think she ever lost to this game. Actually she did lost one time, but she got mad at me and we had to do the whole game again and that lasted an hour. I know this game will last over an hour though, with Kyouya here, who hates to lose too. I first went for Basil, who expression is 'Alright'; pretty easy enough. However Takeshi got out after I got Basil out. Takeshi is smart but really naive, then afterwards Ryohei suicide himself with Hayato because they were arguing and said their own expression. After like, 30 minutes, I glanced at Kyouya, because it was only him and Yuni, and he understood me so he suicide himself, so our team won.

"Time." I asked

"3-6 hours left before arriving." announced Katsuro-san, we all, once again, groan in irritation and I don't know about them but I'm getting sick playing games. I crawl to Kyouya and plop on his lap while kicking the floor in a tantrum and Kyouya petting my hair as I laid on him.

"How about we get to know each other better?" suggested Yuni, I flipped over on Kyouya's lap and stared at Yuni. She nodded her head and I knew what she meant, I guess I have to tell them about our job. I guess I can tell them but is it for the best? I know Toshio told me about his secret which is bad but I know he's with people that can protect him and be with him til the end. I glance back at her, and she nodded her head. The time to tell them isn't now. "By playing truth or dare." We all glanced at each other before getting to a circle with a bottle on the floor. I stayed on Kyouya's lap and to my surprise, Reborn have Lambo on his lap as well. Since no one wanted to start, I grabbed the bottle and spun it, then it landed on Haru.

"Truth or dare?" I asked

"Truth."

"Okay, why do you love my brother?" I asked, but I wanted to ask why she think she's Toshio's wife, but I don't think she'll like that. Unlike Hana, I like Haru as woman companion and wouldn't say such spiteful words that will make her depress.

"That's because Toshio saved me from drowning." glee Haru

"That's not love my dear, that's called Suspension Bridge Effect." I explained

"Suspension what?" asked Haru

"When someone mistake love for excitement." explained Yuni

"So I'm not love in love with Toshio?" asked Haru, she bent her head down while clutching her dress.

"Sorry, no your not, but that doesn't mean to give up on finding true love." Kyouya wrapped his arm my waist and pulled me closer. Haru nodded her head and spun the bottle. The bottle landed on Ryohei-sempai.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth to the EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei-sempai, I would've thought he'll pick dare since he's into extreme things.

"Um...do you have anyone you like?"

"Eh? Ah...I do." said Ryohei, and believe me, everyone, I mean everyone is surprised to see Ryohei the Extreme, say something so quiet and shy, and innocent! He actually can be quiet! However, I do know for a fact, that Ryhohei-sempai likes Haru. There's the signs, and I can't believe some people don't see it. This probably also goes out to Hayato too, who likes my katana friend, Takeshi. I knew since the study session we had; he would always find something to bicker with Takeshi and being the Takeshi that he is, he's slow to realize that Hayato likes him. Whenever he laugh off Hayato's ranting, then ruffle his hair, Hayato would blush a cute pink color. If only he would be honest and drop his pride and tell him that he likes Takeshi, then they'll be a happy couple. Yeah a couple, since Takeshi likes him back. Disregarding my thoughts, I miss Ryohei asked Yuni a truth or dare question, and now she's spinning the bottle and landed on Toshio.

"Truth or dare?" asked Yuni

"Truth."

"Now I was wondering about your guardians, so here's my question. Have you found all of them?" asked Yuni

"I found my Sun, Storm, and Cloud guardians, but not the other three." responded Toshio,

"What's the title of the other guardians?" asked Yuni

"Um, the Rain, Mist, and Thunder." responded, again, Toshio. I glanced at Takeshi, Mukuro, Chrome, and Lambo. They gave me a side glance and shook their heads a bit. They know they're the perfect candidates for the guardians but I guess being away from me hurts them. Not really but I don't think they trust the Vongola Family, they are the mafia, but is what we do the same? It is a little similar to the mafia but we don't do illegal stuff and the Vongola don't do illegal doings though. Besides, I can trust the Vongola a little now, since I know Toshio is the next boss, and have such good friends, and mentor.

"Well have no fear, I know where exactly your guardians at." I smiled at Toshio but he have on this confused look. Quite cute. "The Rain title is perfect for Takeshi. Mist title is perfect for Mukuro and Chrome. Mukuro can't do without Chrome, and Chrome can't do without Mukuro, so in other words, they are a package. Finally, the Thunder title is perfect for my butler here, Lambo." I explained with a smile.

"But how can you be so sure nii-san?"

"Intuition."

"Intuition?"

"You'll know eventually, but now spin the bottle." Toshio stared at me before he spun the bottle and landed on Byakuran, and Byakuran seem pleased. I think Byakuran likes my dear Toshio. Well I don't mind. I don't want to sound bias but to look out for my precious little brother, Mukuro is unstable and Byakuran is not perfect but agreeable. Mukuro is unstable because well...

"Tsu-chan and I did date." I stopped everything I was doing, and stared at Byakuran. "Glad you're back, now I pick truth my dear Toshio."

"Is it true that you dated niis-san?"

"No, but you're brother did love me."

"Brotherly love not love." I clarified. I heard Byakuran mumble 'Yeah okay'. "Spin the damn bottle my dear."

"Sure thing my darling." He spun the bottle and miraculously, it landed on me. "Truth or dare?"

"Neither." I grabbed the bottle and spun it, and landed on Toshio again. "Truth or dare?"

"Nii-san that's unfair. You have to answer the question."

"Even I pick either or the two, he's question or demand will be stupid or for his benefit. But for you, I'll say truth, so what's the question?"

"Did you have sex with Kyouya yet?"

"No comment. Toshio truth or dare." Toshio still appeared dissatisfied but he answered, "Truth."

"Whose you're first crush?"

"Wha-!" shouted Toshio, but Basil interrupted him by saying, "Kyoko-san."

"So you were straight!" I jumped off Kyouya's lap and pointed to Toshio. "What happened?"

"Wha-! What you mean 'were'?" asked Toshio

"I mean you have the hots for Mukuro!" I shouted once again, I heard Mukuro saying 'Wow' on the side following up with his strange laugh.

"I do not!" shouted Toshio as he stood up too. "Who told you that lie?!"

"Kyouya did. He said you have a crush on him. So do you?"

"I absolutely don't!"

"You got depress when Mukuro said he loves Tsunayoshi." input Kyouya, he tugged on my arm then without warning, pulled me down when I didn't budge. I glared at him as he smirked at me.

"Really? I don't remember." Toshio sat down back down as well.

"Must have been a fascination then." said Yuni

"So whose you're first crush nii-san?" asked Toshio

"Akihito, but I confused that with fascination."

"You mean that herbivore that interrupt our 1st date?" growled Kyouya

"Yeah. He use to play with me all the time when I was little and when I found out that I was adopted, Akihito brought me into the light. So you can say he's like my ideal or hero that save me from despair. I truly owe him."

"We will be arriving Fiji Island soon. Please buckle your seatbelt and prepare for landing." announced Katsuro-san, we all immediately ascend to go to our seats to prepare to land and get off this freaking plane. I love traveling but I hate the after effect of sitting too long. When I sat down, I viewed the beautiful island that I was going to spend time with Kyouya, Toshio, and friends, and of course my family. I glanced at Kyouya and gave him a smile. He grabbed my head and leaned in to kiss my forehead. He then placed his forehead on me and I closed my eyes, feeling his warm presence.

"Ready to meet my family?" I asked while rubbing his hands that's on my cheeks.

"Ecstatic." Kyouya then kissed my lips but only a peck. However, he then kissed me again, but deeper this time. He nipped on my bottom lip then licked my bottom lip. Knowing what he wants, I opened my mouth a bit, so he can access inside my mouth. I felt him smirked but he just pulled me closer to deepen the kiss, and his kiss is just so sweet and tender, but rough also. I'm not complaining about the roughness though, I quite like it. Kyouya is the one who separated our lips but he gave me a nice soft peck on the lips then gave me that warm smile of his. I latch on to Kyouya's left arm while entwining our fingers together. Today is starting to be a good day, and it's only Day 1 of the Fiji trip.

* * *

><p>I want to say Thank you to my followers who have been following this story and Welcome to new followers!<p>

Also to **zero-amu, **to answer your question, no Tsuna shouldn't be asking because Byakuran is like a brother to Tsuna, so Tsuna's mom is also like his mom.


	10. A Moment of Bliss

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!  
><strong>

**Chapter 10  
><strong>

**A Moment of Bliss  
><strong>

Lush green land, clear blue water, sandy beaches, and the traditional foods of Wakaya the Private Island Resort, Fiji. I've been here before but each time is new adventure, especially now because I'm here with new friends and Kyouya. I'm sure there will be arguments, fun moments, and hopefully quiet tranquil moments with Kyouya. I scanned the airport to find my parents or someone I know, and I did, Giotto, and the twins.

"Tsuna-nii!" the twins glee as the ran to hug me with almost tears in their eyes.

"Renji. Rand. Have you two been good?" I asked, they nodded their heads. I tried to free myself from their grips but no luck in that, so I just dragged them with me towards Giotto. "Hello Giotto. Nice to see you again."

"Like wise Tsuna. Hello Toshio." smiled Giotto, Toshio screamed "'Gio-nii' then hugged him.

"Jealous?" asked Kyouya, I tilt my head upwards then back at Giotto's and Toshio's little reunion. I smiled a little, and answer, "Not really. It's understandable why they have great bond, since they grew up together." I glanced at Kyouya, and he didn't look all convinced. Since my arms are tied up, I leaned back on Kyouya's chest. He still didn't look convinced but he did give me a smile.

"Everyone ready to go? Then let's move on to the car." shouted Giotto, we all followed to the car, or cars, well the 4 black 2012 GMC's. The first car consists on Kyouya, the twins and me; the second have Yuni, Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin and Chrome; the third have Reborn, Lambo, Hayato and Takeshi; the fourth have Mukuro, Byakuran, Toshio and Giotto. I think putting Toshio between Byakuran and Mukuro is a bad idea, but I'm sure those idiots won't do anything to him in the presence of Giotto. Maybe Mukuro though. Through the drive, the twins exclaimed about how clear and warm the ocean is or how the food here is delicious. They kept talking about different things until we arrived at our home, the Sega Na Leqa. Walking in, you can already see the breath taking design of the house. The living space includes floor to ceiling glass panels that overlooks a turtle sanctuary and have unobstructed views of the South Pacific. It also have a sophisticated state of the art audio & visual systems incorporated into its spacious layout, and features curved ceilings that soar to 30 feet. No matter how I many times I see this villa, it always take my breath away. Sega Na Leqa consists a master wing and separate guests villa, including a Library, Grand Foyer, and Great Hall; that have a museum-like atmosphere but a visual of an extraordinary architectural. So to put it simplify it, the place is huge and have a sense of tranquility with a hint of luxury.

"Is that my little angel I hear?" asked a familiar voice with a motherly sound. I whip my head around, and saw my beautiful mom. My mom stood 5'8 tall with flowing blonde hair that stops at her hips and piercing ruby red eyes; she's wearing a white no sleeve turtle neck and a long black skirt that stops at her knees, but the skirt is right under her breast, she also have red heels that goes with her ruby that hangs on her neck. "Tsu-chan!", shouted mom as she ran up to me and hugged the life out of me. Like literally out of my life because her breast are suffocating me. Did I mention how big mom breast are, like huge! I patted her back to let me go, and she did but started to tilt my head in every direction.

"Hon, if you keep doing that, you'll break his neck." My mom stopped immediately, and pivot her head at my father. My father stood 6'3 tall with medium silver hair that have side hair that stops to his chest and gentle ocean eyes; he's wearing a white stripe dress shirt with a black vest over it, black dress pants, and black Roberto Guerrini shoes.

"I was just checking him." mumbled mom, then pulled me into another death hug. "My little boy is growing up."

"Yes he is, but you'll kill him before you can even talk to him."

"You're right." My mom jerk me up and gave me a smiled. "So how are you? Where's your lover? Been eating properly and where's your lover?"

"I'm good mom. He's over there. Of course I've been eating properly or Yuni will kill me. And he's over there." I answered, my mom turned her attention to the group and glide her way to them. She scanned each and everyone, except for my friends of course, and eliminating everyone that she thought wasn't my lover. She looked at Basil, immediately eliminated him, then glanced at Hayato but quickly glanced at Ryohei then at Reborn, then finally at Kyouya. She pointed at Kyouya and said, "You're the one."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Hibari Kyouya." introduced Kyouya as he bowed, I was amazed at how polite Kyouya was but the first impression must be top-notch. Kyouya does everything top-notch and perfect, but I'm sure this is the first time he's nervous. The perfect skylark is nervous, priceless.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Kyouya. My name is Crescent Kiyomi."

"And my name is Crescent Nigel." My dad reached his hand out and so did Kyouya who shook hands, and they immediately walked off somewhere talking about gods knows what, but I'm glad it's not my mom. She'll ask questions such as 'How did you meet my son?' or talking about our sexual experience. My mom is does not feel shame in her questions or what she say or do. She's a righteous woman who loves her family, and kill you if break our hearts. I know sooner or later, she'll give Kyouya the heart to heart conversation.

"Mom, this here is Toshio." I pushed Toshio forward, and he appeared nervous but I reassured him by squeezing his shoulders.

"So you're the famous Toshio that the twins and Tsuna were talking about." Toshio nodded his head and of course, my mom death hug him. "So cute and timid!" squeal mom.

"Mom you're going to kill him!" I shouted, as I pulled Toshio from my mom clutches. She have a thing for cute things, like Kyouya.

"Sorry dear. Well everyone come in, and let's get you settle. Brina dear please show their rooms." Brina, my mom's personal maid, is 5'6 with a side wavy blonde ponytail and gray eyes, she's wearing a black suit with golden stripes running down her arms and brown shirt underneath the suit along with an orange tie, and black heels.

"Tsuna and Lambo come with me, I'll show you to your rooms" Lambo and I nodded our heads and followed my mom, who turned right of the living room and down a hall, that leads to the outside. Outside I see a pavilion to the left and another one straight across.

"Lambo your room is that one straight across and Tsu-chan, that one is yours." explained mom

"But why do I have one outside, Kiyomi-sama?" asked Lambo

"Because you have a lover too, and I'm sure you two want your privacy. Now let's go back in so you two can get your bags, while I go visit your dad and Kyouya." said mom, we did what she told us to do, and just in time, I met up with Kyouya who, surprisingly, looks happy. He pulled to the living room where no one was there, so we plop on the couch and relaxed.

"You just came from my mom and dad, and you're smiling? Is that bad or good?" I asked

"Good. I had a good conversation with your dad, then your mom gave me a motherly talk, but overall, I made a good impression." explained Kyouya

"That's my mom for you. So what did you and my dad talk about?"

"He asked me questions, then talked about sports, and promised each other to duel sometimes." I shook my head, only my dad would find a sparing partner. We cuddle together and discuss how he thought about my parents, and is he ready to meet my siblings. I told him about my older brother, who looks like my mom but has a different personality, but they share the same thing: mess with our family, and you'll die. I also told him I have an extended family, so be prepared so kids on this trip. However, I'm not worry that Kyouya will get grumpy because of the kids, he do like small cute things. I asked him if he have any siblings, and he told me have 2 older brothers, and he was going to tell me their names, but everyone came in the living room after unpacking and interrupted our cuddle talk. What a cliche' name.

"Everyone all settle?" asked mom, everyone nodded their head, so she continued, "The sun is setting, so dinner will be ready soon. Dinners at 7 so be back by then." After that, Yuni and the girls went to go walk on the beach, Reborn and Lambo went, well we all know where they went. Basically everyone left, except for my mom, dad, Kyouya, Toshio, and me. My mom and dad occupied the couch, so Kyouya and I sat on the floor, and Toshio on the other side of the table.

"So mom when is everyone coming?" I asked

"They should be here today or tomorrow. You know your brothers and sisters, always late even for their family." answered mom while she shook her head. It's true though. I remember when Celia, my second oldest sister, came home late and she came up with the funniest lame excuse I ever heard. She told us that she was abducted by aliens so she took longer because she decided to destroy their UFO. Mom first laughed for 5 minutes, then grounded her for a month for lying and coming home late. "So Toshio, do you have siblings, besides _Giotto_?"

"Hon, you still can't be mad at him?" asked dad

"Yes."

"He said he was sorry and he was young." My mom huffed and turned her head.

"What did Gio-nii do?" asked Toshio, my mom flip her head back and she began my story, she twisted some parts, but my dad tried to fixed them, but I had to butt in. So they just told me tell the story, so I did. When I was 8, I was walking Chika's, my sister, Fennec Fox around the town because she was at a camp and I promised her that I would her; Chika's fox is name Chiyo by the way. Anyway, while I was walking Chiyo, I bump in to Giotto, I apologize and tried to walk away. But Giotto, stop me in my tracks and asked who I was.

_8 years Ago_

_"Wait! What's your name?" asked a man, or teenager, I never seen before. I'm not scared though because his appearance seems nice, but mom always told me to never judge a book by it's cover. She also told me to never to speak to strangers, so I slowly back up, but this man had other plans. "I'm not bad. My name is Sawada Giotto, and you?"  
><em>

_"Tsunayoshi but I prefer Tsuna." I answered  
><em>

_"Tsuna? I heard that name before, but where?" asked Giotto, but I can see he's talking to himself. However, all I'm thinking about is leaving. Mama is going to kill me if I'm late! Actually she might kill me and ground me if she see's me with this strange man. While the man reminisce where he heard my name before, I scan the man in front of me. He appeared to be 14 year old, around 5'7 tall, blonde like mom and have ocean blue eyes like dad, he also looks like me with that hair style. He's uniform looks familiar but I know it's a a prestigious school like my sisters and brothers. The abbreviation on his uniform is CA...I think it means Crescent Academy. Oh that's my mama and papa school! He goes to my parents school, I guess he's not strange after all.  
><em>

_"Yes I remember now. That's the name of my dead baby brother." expressed Giotto, don't know why he declared it all in the opening.  
><em>

_"So I have the same name as your dead brother. Okay, can I go now?" I asked as I pointed down the street where I walk home. However, he didn't hear me but still thinking. I guess I can. I pivot my body slowly then walked down the street to go home. I quicken my pace so the man won't be able to catch up to me but I was wrong. I stared at the man that followed me all the home like a stalker.  
><em>

_"I can't believe you're Albito's precious brother that he kept on gloating about, and I thought he was lying because he didn't have any photos of you." mumbled Giotto, but I heard him and I can't believe either that he knows Albito-nii. Giotto sigh before he turned to me and gave me a smile as he asked, "May I come in?" _

_I gazed at Chiyo and she gazed back at me. "Should we let him in?" Chiyo nodded her head, so I opened the gate and let him in. Giotto nod his head in thanks and I lead him to the entrance of the door. Before I even walked in the door, I saw Lambo running towards with a worried expression.  
><em>

_"Tsuna-sama! Where did you go?" asked Lambo between pants. I bend down to unleash Chiyo's leash and she ran off to the backyard.  
><em>

_"You were going really slow so I left you." I simply said, Lambo cried out that it was dangerous for me to go alone and I should've waited. However, he then spotted Giotto standing behind and stop his lecture.  
><em>

_"Whose he?" asked Lambo  
><em>

_"A person."  
><em>

_"I know he's a person but do you know him?"  
><em>

_"Yes he's my fiance."  
><em>

_"Fiance?! You're 8!"  
><em>

_"Just kidding. I don't know who he is but he knows Albito-nii."  
><em>

_"Who knows me?" asked Albito-nii, who is walking down the grand staircase. I ran towards Albito-nii and he immediately picked me. Smothering me with kisses and giving me a death hug. "Albito-nii! I can't breathe!" I laughed, he stop his antics but gave me one last kiss on the forehead before proceeding to Giotto with me in his arms. _

Present

"You always knew how to act cute." said Yuni, I almost jumped when I heard her talk. I glanced around the room and saw that everybody is present, and listening to the story. Even Giotto is here.

"That's for sure." added Lambo, I glared at him then at Yuni. I never act cute, it just come natural to me that's all.

"You were thinking that it came natural to you didn't you?" asked Enma

"So?" I pouted, and Yuni laughed her butt off, and so did everyone else. They just don't understand my cuteness and the power that comes with it. My mom calmed her laughter down then I proceed my story.

_8 years ago_

_"So Giotto, why are you here?"  
><em>

_"He followed me here." I answered for Giotto.  
><em>

_"Followed? Giotto what the hell?!" shouted Albito-nii, but he covered my ears at the last part. He does that when he say bad words or what Chika call them, cuss words. "Why did you follow my baby brother?"  
><em>

_"He looks just like my brother and I showed you his picture so you should know what he looks like." explained Giotto, he reached his pocket and pulled a photo. He showed Albito-nii the photo and I took a peek at it. The picture showed a little boy smiling at the camera wearing a light blue hoodie and brown shorts, holding a teddy bear, but the boy looks like me. He looks exactly like me. I took the picture from Giotto, but Albito-nii took the picture from me.  
><em>

_"Albito-nii, whose that? Is that me?" I asked  
><em>

_"No it's not you." answered Albito-nii  
><em>

_"It's your twin brother, Toshio." also answered Giotto  
><em>

_"Giotto!" warned Albito-nii  
><em>

_"Twin? But why isn't he here with me? Did mama and papa not want him, Albito-nii?" I asked, Albito-nii turned his head away but didn't answer my question. Why did mama and papa not want Toshio? No mama nor papa would do that, they're nice person who took in Lambo and I-Pin from the streets. Maybe...maybe Toshio's mama is my mama too. How's that so? _

_"Adopted." said Giotto_

_"Giotto that is enough! I want you to leave my house!" shouted Albito-nii, **adopted**, that word sounds so familiar. Oh yeah, I watched an American movie called Matilda and at the end she was adopted to Miss Honey, because her family didn't want her and she was happy with Miss Honey. I asked Albito-nii what that word meant and said 'To take into one's family through legal means and raise as one's own child.' but to simplify it, he told me it means that a mama give up a child and another mama takes in that child. He also told me it's like how mama took in Lambo and I-Pin, but he didn't tell me that mama took me in as well. And he promised me he won't lie to me.  
><em>

_"Tsu-chan?" asked Albito-nii, I wiped my eyes and glared at Albito-nii while I wiggled out of his arms. "Tsu-chan if you keep moving like that you'll..." before he can finish his sentence, I fell out of his arms and landed on my butt. _

_"See you fell." said Albito-nii as he tried to pick me up but I swat at his hand.  
><em>

_"You liar!" I screamed then ran up the stairs to go to my room. I can hear Albito-nii screaming at Giotto to leave and don't dare come back, but I didn't care. I finally got to my room, locked the door behind me, then jumped on the bed to cry. Then I started to think, why everyone looks like mama and papa while I don't any of their features. I asked them about it, and they said I got it from grandma, but no that was a lie. Why did mama and papa lie to me? Why didn't they just tell me that I'm adopted. I kept asking myself questions then fell asleep.  
><em>

_"Tsuna-sama!" Shouted Lambo and I-Pin, but it must be a dream. I want it to be a dream. I pulled the covers over my head and covered my ears to block the sound.  
><em>

_"Tsu-chan!" shouted mama, usually I'll run to door and give her a big hug, but how can I now? I found out she's not my real mama. "Tsu-chan dear please come out and speak to mama." But you're not my mama though, well not my real mama.  
><em>

_"Tsu-chan? Can you please open the door so mama and papa can speak to you?" asked papa, I shook my head no but I knew they can't see it; it just makes me feel better. Suddenly, I heard keys jiggle and I popped my head up. They're going to try to open the door. I scanned my room really fast and spotted my closet. My closet is big enough to hid in! I slid off the bed and quietly ran to the closet door. I hide behind my clothes and waited. I heard the door opened and mama calling my name. I covered up my mouth and closed me eyes. I heard the closet door opened and I keep saying 'please don't find me' over and over again like a mantra, that's what Albito-nii called it.  
><em>

_"Tsu-chan?" I looked up to see mama staring right at me with a smile. "What are you doing hiding in here?" I saw her reach out for me but I dodged it by running out my room. There was nowhere I can go, so I ran outside. I ran and ran, and ran til I arrived at a park. I don't know what park, but its a park and I just want to be alone. However, there is a teen on top of the jungle gym, so I'm not alone but if I ignore him, then I'm good. I sat on the bench with my knees to my face because it's cold and I only have shorts on. A strong wind blew by and I immediately sneeze but that's not going to stop me to go back to that place.  
><em>

_"Cold?" asked the teenager, he wrap me with his jacket and sat down next to me. I whisper a Thank You and stared at the ground. "Why are you out here alone?"  
><em>

_"I ran out the house."  
><em>

_"Why?"  
><em>

_"My mama and papa lied to me."  
><em>

_"Lied?"  
><em>

_"I thought I was their son, but I found out today, by a stranger, that I'm his little brother."  
><em>

_"Oh." Then it became quiet except for the wind, swings, and the Cicadas. I glanced at the teenager to take a better look at his face, and he have long dirty blonde hair, sad hazel eyes, and a pale complexion.  
><em>

_"Why are you out here alone?" I asked  
><em>

_"I usually come out here to get fresh air."  
><em>

_"Oh."  
><em>

_"Do you want to come to my house?" asked the teen, I nodded my head and followed the teenager.  
><em>

Present

"You left with strange teen?!" exclaimed Kyoko

"Stupid right?" asked Yuni

"Very." mumbled Kyouya

"I had nowhere to go!" I explained

"I know but still..." said Yuni, I stared at her until she nodded her for me to continue.

_8 years ago_

_"Here we are." For someone who looks depress, sure lives in a big house. Not as big as my house but big for a rich person. At the entrance, you see a door to the right, and a living room section to the left, or so I think, and a dining room next to the living room. The living room have a ruby red wallpaper and a white as a rabbit carpet, the furniture have a ruby red couch with a sand color coffee table in front with two red cushions on the side; a fireplace to the left of the sitting area, a flat screen television behind the cushions, and sand color cabinets to the side. The teen motion me to sit down while he go get some drinks. While I waited, I went to peek inside the room across the living room. The door is a double door that have diamond shape carvings on it. I push the door and I see a white room with a fireplace that is surrounded by two white armchairs with a red cushion, and a love seat between the two. There's also a three windows to the right with red curtains, a 3 section bookcase on the wall to the left.  
><em>

_"What are you doing?" I almost shriek in feared but breath a relief to see the teen holding a tray of two glasses and snacks.  
><em>

_"Looking." I answered, he didn't say anything or ask further questions but walked back to the living room. He laid out the glass and snacks on the table, and pat his left side for me to sit. As I sat down, he handed me my glass and a chocolate chip cookie.  
><em>

_"Thank you...uh."  
><em>

_"Akihito."  
><em>

_"Thank you Akihito-nii. My name is Tsunayoshi. Peaple call me Tsuna or Tsu-chan."  
><em>

_"Tsu-chan." I nodded my head and begin to eat my cookie and drink my milk. "So Tsu-chan, are you still mad at you parents?"  
><em>

_"No I'm not mad anymore. Just sad that they lied to me."  
><em>

_"Oh. You want to hear a secret Tsu-chan?" I nodded my head and face Akihito-nii to hear the secret. "I'm also adopted." _

_"You're adopted too! Did your mama and papa lied to you too?"  
><em>

_"No. You see, my parents didn't want me anymore but Matsu, my new mama, found me 3 months ago and now I'm happy. Do you know why I'm happy?"  
><em>

_"Because you found a new mama?"  
><em>

_"Yes but also I got a new family and they love very much, and I love them very much. Do you love your family Tsu-chan?"  
><em>

_"Of course I do! I love them this~ much!" I stretch out my hands as far as I could to show my love for my family.  
><em>

_"That's a lot of love." laughed Akihito-nii, "Do you know why your parents lie to you?" I shook my head no and he continued. "To protect Tsu-chan."  
><em>

_"Protect me?"  
><em>

_"They knew you'll be upset with them so they wanted to waited to tell you when you are older to understand this situation."  
><em>

_"But I am older. I am 8 years old." Akihito-nii laughed again and place me on his lap.  
><em>

_"I meant when you are older than 8." I made an 'Oh' sound and that made Akihito-nii laugh again. "So will you forgive your parents for lying?"  
><em>

_"I will."  
><em>

_"Good. I'll take you home tomorrow morning, so for now, let's go to my room and play video games." I nodded my head but suddenly my stomach growled and Akihito-nii laughed again. I like Akihito-nii's laugh, they sound like Albito-nii when he laughs. "First we eat, then play." I laughed also and Akihito-nii carried me to the kitchen, and we made ham bacon pizza. I never made pizza before but it was fun to make with Akihito-nii. After we ate, we played games on the Playstation 2, but not violent games. He said I'm to young to play them. After some time in Akihito's blue room with white flooring that have a double door to the left, but to the right, there's a royal blue couch with 2 similar color armchairs to the side, a flat screen television on the wall in front of the couch, pictures of unknown people, guitars, etc, and white shelves with books, and a balcony straight across the room; we heard a woman's and man's voice downstairs. Akihito-nii picked me up and we descend down the stairs that is in front of the dining room. We arrived in the black wall with white marble flooring kitchen with red appliances through out the kitchen.  
><em>

_"Welcome home." said Akihito-nii  
><em>

_"We're..." the woman with short light brown hair wearing a red v-shape shirt with a white high waist skirt matching with red heels, stood frozen as she stared at Akihito-nii and me with her green peridot eyes. "...home. Aki-chan whose that?"  
><em>

_"An 8 year old kid name Tsunayoshi. I found him at the park."  
><em>

_"You picked up a child! What the he..." shouted the woman but Akihito interrupted her by saying, "Mom language."  
><em>

_"Sorry. So why do you have the child?" asked Akihito-nii's mom  
><em>

_"He was crying and looked upset. So I brought him home. He also said he didn't want to go home because he said he found out that he was adopted."  
><em>

_"Oh then I'm not that mad anymore. So Tsunayoshi are still upset with your parents?" asked Akihito-nii's mom  
><em>

_"No. Akihito-nii explained why mama and papa lied to me, so I feel happy now. Oh and please call me Tsuna, Akihito-nii's mom."  
><em>

_"Then Tsu-chan, call me Matsu." Matsu ruffled my hair then kissed my cheek. "This here is my husband Crescent Kazuhiko and my newborn baby girl, Crescent Sora." Matsu's husaband, Kazuhiko, have long black hair that's in a ponytail with golden eyes, wearing all black holding a baby girl wearing pink in his arm.  
><em>

_"Crescent?" I asked, Matsu nodded her head. "That's my last name too!"  
><em>

_"Oh is it? What's your parents name?"  
><em>

_"Um, I don't know. Sorry." _

_"Well I'll see them tomorrow when we drop you off." I nodded my head and she just ruffle my hair again. "It's getting late. So how about you and Aki-chan go get cleaned up and get ready for bed."  
><em>

_"Okay. To the bath Akihito-nii!" I glee, and so we went back upstairs to his big bathroom with a big bath, and we ran warm bath water. Akihito-nii walked out of the bathroom but came back with extra clothes. When the bath was full, Akihito-nii placed me in the bath tub then he got in also. After the bath, he carried me in his bedroom, he have two rooms like me, and this room is white with blue carpet, have two beds but the one on the left has a 3 step staircase that also leads to the desk on the side. He place on the bed that is on the floor before proceeding up to the higher bed. He clap his hand together and the lights turn off. I tried sleeping but I never slept in an unfamiliar house before. So I quietly slip out of bed and climbed up the steps to get to Akihito-nii's bed. I crawl towards Akihito-nii and slip inside his covers. I also leaned in forward towards Akihito-nii, and he lift his right arm and wrapped it around me like how mama snuggles up with me when we sleep. _

_"Tsu-chan." I heard Akihito-nii's voice and someone shaking me. "Tsu-chan wake up."  
><em>

_"Akihito-nii?" I asked  
><em>

_"Yeah. Come on, time for breakfast." I nodded my head but stretch out my arms. Akihito-nii laughed at me but nevertheless pick me up in his arms and proceed to the kitchen.  
><em>

_"Good morning Tsu-chan. Had a nice sleep?" asked Matsu, I nodded my head as Akihito-nii place me on the gold and red chair that have a plate full of cut up waffles and 2 sausages, a small side fruit salad bowl, and apple juice. "Someone's not a morning person." I shook my head no, and Matsu and Akihito-nii laughed. After breakfast, Akihito-nii help me dress because I'm not fully up yet, then he drop me off at the 'family room', that he calls it, and I decided to play with Sora. Sora looks like her mom with her small light brown hair but has her dad golden eyes; I heard from Matsu that she's 4 months now. After sometime with Sora, Matsu and Akihito-nii are ready to go, Kazuhiko is at work so he couldn't go with us, and we all got in Matsu's red car and drove me home.  
><em>

_"So you're Kiyomi's child." stated Matsu, I nodded my head but I don't know a Kiyomi. However, I'm guessing that's my mom's name. "Alright let's go." Matsu rang the doorbell on the brown double door and you can hear running inside the house. The doors flung open and behind the doors is mama.  
><em>

_"TSUNA!" shouted mama, she pulled me out of Akihito-nii's arms and crushed me in her arms...and chest. "I'm sorry Tsu-chan. Mama's sorry." chanted mama  
><em>

_"No I'm sorry mama. I should've listened to your story." I said  
><em>

_"Thank you Tsu-chan."  
><em>

_"TSUNA!" shouted Albito-nii, he came running down the stairs and he pulled me out of mama's arms, and hugged me to death. "I was so worry Tsu-chan."  
><em>

_"Sorry nii-san. I shouldn't ran off like that." Albito-nii shook his head then peck my forehead and he then attack me with the tickle monster. "Nii-san stop!"  
><em>

_"Cute. Well Kiyomi, Akihito, Sora and I are leaving." said Matsu  
><em>

_"So soon. Sora just got here." pouted mama  
><em>

_"I know but I have work to do at the Hospital. When I have time, I'll come visit." laughed Matsu  
><em>

_"Are you leaving?" I asked Akihito-nii, he nodded his head. "Don't leave." I stretch my arms out towards him and he took me in his arms.  
><em>

_"I'll visit you soon." He wiped my tears and gave me a smile. "So don't cry."  
><em>

_"Alright let's go Aki-chan." He pivot his head to Matsu and nodded his head. He gave me one more smile, then pass me to Albito-nii. He ruffled my hair then left with Matsu.  
><em>

Present

"The end." I said

"What a cute ending." said Kyoko, the other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"So that's how you met that herbivore?"

"He's not a herbivore. He's more of a carnivore, but yeah that's how I met him."

"You met Akihito-san?" asked Yuni

"Yeah, he interrupted our first date." explained Kyouya

"It wasn't a date if I didn't know about it Kyouya." Kyouya shrugged his shoulders and mama called us for dinner. She left a long time ago when I was telling my sad but wonderful story. We all hurried to the dinning room where we can clearly see the dark mysterious ocean with the starry sky as the background. Usually my mom don't cook, but today she cook her specialties: a Caprese salad, Italian Beef Stew, toast, and homemade pepperoni pizza. For dessert, she made a simple Panna Cotta. I was wondering why she made pizza when she had stew, but I later understood why she did it; Takeshi and the twins didn't eat the stew but the pizza. I can see why Takeshi and the twins choose the pizza other than the stew, Takeshi having a Sushi Restaurant and the twins eat Italian food almost everyday, even though pizza is Italian but they don't eat it often.

"Tsunayoshi." I resuscitate myself and pivot my head in Kyouya's direction. Kyouya is sitting outside on the balcony's chair while waving me to come closer. I walked over to him and he pulled me to his lap. He gave me a smile before he press his lips on to mine and moved slowly for a while but he then nibbled on my lower lip and licked it. I allowed him access and he immediately stick his tongue in my mouth. Not bothering to fight for dominance, he swirl his tongue around my mouth as he deepen the kiss, which I moaned. I latch on to his hair and pulled him closer to me. I feel Kyouya go down towards my ass and gave it a squeeze. I let out a squeaked and Kyouya begin to lick and bite on my neck.

"Kyouya~" I whined, I can feel Kyouya smiling on my neck but before I can say anything, he lift me up and I immediately wrap my legs around his waist. When we got to the bed, he threw me on the bed gently, and started to unbutton my shirt. When he finally got my shirt off, I saw him lick his lips before he started to lick, nibble, and bite my nipple. I squirm under his body but that's a mistake; I grind my erection on Kyouya and moaned out loud. Kyouya let out a low chuckle then lick his way down to my pants. He buckle pants with a flick but used his teeth to unzip my pants. He pulled my pants slowly and it's painfully slowly as the fabric on my pants rub on my penis, and I couldn't keep my voice down at all. When he finally took my pants off, I can feel him smirk as he stared at my erection.

"Someone's feeling great." said Kyouya in a husky voice, which made me shudder. Why the hell is he so good-looking?

"Th-That's be-because of K-Kyou-AH!" I moaned out loud as Kyouya lick my erection. When he got tired of licking, he engulf my dick whole and began to bobbled his head. I stared down at Kyouya as he suck my penis and what a arousing scene. Kyouya's hair is sticking on his forehead and Kyouya's eyes lock on to mine, and I can feel myself coming. Kyouya pulled off my penis with a pop and move up to my face while he's left hand stroke my penis.

"Kyou..." Before I can say anything, Kyouya latch on to my lips again and this time, it's hotter. Pinching my left nipple while stroking my penis and deep kissing me is just so much. With a last stroke, I came over Kyouya's hand but it soon disappeared as he lick his hand clean. He then put three fingers to my mouth and I knew what he wanted. I took his fingers inside my mouth and gave each finger a good lick and such. The things that Kyouya make me say.

"Ready?" asked Kyouya, I barely nodded my head and slip one finger in my hole. I heard that your first time will hurt but they didn't say it'll hurt like a bitch! I gripped the sheets under me to help relief stress but it didn't do shit. Kyouya obviously see me not enjoying it, so I he pulled his finger out and got up from the bed. At first I thought I was happy but then I thought I did something bad, but Kyouya came back with a bottle of some sort and poured it on his three fingers. When he was finish preparing his fingers, he slip his finger back in and this time it wasn't that painful. I began to relax but Kyouya decided to stick another finger in me then do scissor motion. At first I whimpered and squirm but when I heard Kyouya's husky voice saying 'relax', and stuck the last finger, I did relax but I soon gain pleasure in his fingers. Even though I feel pleasure and not pain, I wanted something more than mere fingers.

"Kyou-ya hurry!" I whined

"Impatient aren't we?" asked Kyouya but nevertheless, he pulled out of my hole and I can hear unbuckling sound. I peek down at Kyouya and let's just say, it's not a normal size penis. No it's huge penis! How the hell is **THAT** going to fit inside me! "Like what you see?" I swallowed hard and kept on staring. Kyouya chuckled low and sexy but stretch my legs out while licking his lips. Kyouya grabbed the bottle once again and poured the liquid on his palm then stroke his own penis. I would've never thought or see the day to see Kyouya masturbate in front of me.

"I'm going in." said Kyouya, I glanced at Kyouya then at his penis that is position at my entrance. And he didn't just placed it in front, oh no, he rubbed my entrance with his glorious huge penis.

"Hurry!" I moaned out, Kyouya smirked again then push himself in. "AH!" Kyouya moved slowly inside me and I'm guessing for me to get use to the size, because it's no laughing matter. Even though I feel pain, but I also feel unbelievable pleasure.

"Are you okay?" asked Kyouya

"Ye-Yeah. Move." Just from that word, Kyouya moved faster and damn it feels good. He hit that spot almost everytime and I think he's teasing me because I'm getting frustrated that he won't just hit that spot. "Faster! AH!" Kyouya went faster and harder like I want and so much more. "Good-Mm!" Kyouya press his lips to mine and explored my mouth more vigorously than before. When Kyouya started to stroke my penis again, I felt a rush to my body. I wrapped my arms around Kyouya's neck and pushed his head down to deepen the kiss. With Kyouya pounding into me, stroking my penis, and kissing me at the same time, I couldn't stop the rush from my body and came over Kyouya. Soon after, Kyouya came inside me and making me full inside. I groaned when his cum drip out of my hole. Kyouya left the bed again and walked into the bathroom to the right. He went in and came right out with a towel. Without a word, Kyouya wiped me down then pulled me up to the pillows, pulled the white with brown, orange, and red strips covers over us, then started to spoon me.

"Comfortable?" asked Kyouya, I nodded and I can feel Kyouya's hot breathe on me as he pulled me closer. "Did I make you feel good?" I turned my body around to face Kyouya's face and caress his cheek. He place his hand over my hand but brought it down to his mouth.

"Yes, you made feel good." I giggled and tap our foreheads together. Kyouya smiled at me then kissed me, a nice slow kiss. When we parted from each other, Kyouya kissed my nose then pulled in his arms. I laughed at his antics and snuggled up to him. Even though this moment is bliss, I can just feel the drama that's going to take place tomorrow. Especially with my brother Albito-nii.


	11. Day 2 of Fiji Trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! Also sorry that it has been a long time since I updated. I've been busy and I just want to say, I'm back!**

**Chapter 11**

**Day 2 of Fiji Trip**

"Tsunayoshi." I heard Kyouya call out in a soft voice and felt his warm fingers tracing the side of my cheek than felt a thumb tracing on my lips. I felt hot breath coming closer to my lips than firmly placed his lips on mine. Kyouya removed his lips from mine and then moved to peck my nose, cheek, and my forehead. I let out a chuckle and wrap my arms around Kyouya, and snuggle close to him. I rub my face in Kyouya's chest, which made him chuckle, and lift my face up to see Kyouya smiling at me like usual. Kyouya peck my forehead again and then kissed me on my lips, but this time a more passionate kiss. Suddenly, Kyouya brush his fingers on my nipples and I knew I just had to stop him before we have sex again. While Kyouya was distracted with my neck, I flip our positions where I am on top while he's under me.

"Sorry Kyouya. No can do." Kyouya scuff at me and turned his head. I shook my head at how childish he is being and got off of him so I can go take a shower. Being the softy that I am, I tug on Kyouya's arm and he finally glanced at me. I pointed to the bathroom and said, "Are you coming or what?" Kyouya gave me a smile then carried me to the bathroom, princess style. I laughed playfully as carried me to the bathroom. After the bath, which led to a quickie in the bath tub, we both got ready to go to dining room to get breakfast. I entwined our hands together as we exit our villa room and into the ocean breeze that you can smell the sweet ocean water, and hear the Seagulls call to one another and ocean waves that gently wave to me to greet me a wonderful morning.

"Someone's happy." Kyouya stated as he gently rock our hands back and forth.

"Who wouldn't be if they saw this beautiful island?" I smiled

"Haven't you been here before?"

"Yes but being here with you just makes everything much better." Kyouya stop dead in his tracks and I knew what he wanted but just seeing how he'll act is priceless to me. I can never get tired of his smiles. Kyouya pulled our joined hands so I can get closer before cupping my cheeks with his left and leaning in for a kiss. At first this kiss will be just like the kiss we shared this morning, boy how I was wrong. Kyouya pulled my head closer to make it deeper and he nips my lower lip, so I let his tongue enter my mouth while grabbing my ass. As much as I wanted to continue, I had to pull away from that skillful mouth of his fast before I give in temptation.

"Don't tell me you're horny again?" I asked as a panted between my words. Kyouya, who couldn't answer, nodded his head. "Kyouya I just gave you a quickie. You just have to wait for tonight."

"But I don't want to wait." Kyouya said as he gazed in Tsunayoshi's eyes. Not the eyes! Not the eyes! That's how he got me to let him have sex!

"Kyouya, if you hold your urge to have sex, then you can do anything tonight." I negotiated, and Kyouya whole face lit up, not really but somehow I can tell. He pulled our joined hands again and cupped my cheek then kissed me, but it wasn't a passionate kiss; it was a nice and slow kiss. He gave me a smile before we proceed towards the kitchen. There we met up with the others and my parents. My mom was the one cooking with Yuni as her assistant. Today she's cooking different kind of breakfast as in waffles, bacon, scramble eggs, sunny side ups, sausages, and the list go on. I literally drool at the aroma that filled the kitchen.

"Good morning Tsu-chan. Had a good sleep?" Mom asked as she flipped the bacon and sausages over.

"Yes I did." I replied but my mom smiled at me and leaned forward. She waved at us to lean forward too.

"You two had sex didn't you?"

"Mom!"

"Oh don't worry I'm not going to scold you or anything. I'm just glad you finally lost your virginity." Mom boasted but then she started to laugh when she saw that I was blushing. I left the table to go sit with my dad, who was on his laptop, and I guess he heard it because he started to pet my hair. He didn't say anything which I'm thankful for because I don't think I need my mom to embarrass me more. I peek over to where Kyouya and my mom are and they were talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I huff at their secrecy and leaned on my dad's arm, and peek at what he was doing.

"Oh stop pouting. We weren't saying anything bad." notified Mom as she placed a plate with an omelet that has ham, tomato, and cheese, with a side of fruit salad and orange juice. I clasp my hands together and thank my food before cutting a slice of my mom famous omelet. As I took another bite, I glanced at Kyouya as he came over and sat across from me. My mom came back and places a plate of traditional Japanese breakfast and a cup of coffee. I shook my head at Kyouya's choice of breakfast. I held up my fork towards Kyouya and he just stared at it before glancing at me with a look saying _'What?'_

"Eat it." I demanded and Kyouya sigh as he took my hand and guide it to his mouth.

"Good right?" I asked and Kyouya nodded his head with a smile.

"Oh my god. That was too cute!" squealed mom and Yuni, who I forgot was there. "Damn I should've taken a picture." Yuni agreed with my mom and then went back into the kitchen to finish cooking, but they were discussing about Kyouya and me as they left. I glanced at Kyouya but he was eating like that never happen. Actually I think he is getting use to my mom. I peek over to my dad and he just patted my head, again.

"Good morning!" shouted Byakuran as he and the others came in for breakfast. "What's for breakfast mama dearest?"

"Anything you want, Byakuran dearest." answered mom, then she told him about how he miss my cute moment with Kyouya. Byakuran faked a tear and discuss something else.

"So he does that act with your mom?" asked Kyouya as he watched my mom and Byakuran keeping saying 'dearest' to each other.

"Oh now you believe me." I respond sarcastically.

"I did believe you. I just thought he does that with you only."

"So you were jealous my darling?" I asked as I smiled at him. He shook his head at me with a smile and continued to eat his breakfast. I can tell he like it. When everyone started to sit down at the table, my dad and mom moved into living room, or so I guess. I just know my dad left when it got noisy. Don't get me wrong, my dad loves a lively house, but maybe he left because it got crowded? My dad is turning to a Kyouya.

"Hey Tsuna-nii..." I turned towards Toshio, who wanted to ask me something. I wonder if he wants to know about my job. I really didn't want to tell him here and now. "I was wondering why your last name is different from your parents."

"Oh. That's all?" Toshio nodded his head slowly. "Well I didn't want attention or special treatment anymore because my last name. When I was in Elementary, I didn't mind getting attention but when I hit 6th grade, I hate it how they treated me. They didn't treat me as a regular student but a person who would benefit from. So I changed my last name when I enter the Academy."

"But isn't that your parents school?" asked Kyoko as mom handed her a bowl of oatmeal with berries on top. She wasn't the only one having oatmeal, it seems the other girls also got oatmeal.

"Yeah but no one knew who I was though. Well except them." I pointed to my childhood friends who smiled in return.

"Oh. So how did you come up with Angel?" asked Basil

"My cousin changed her last name to Angel too, so I just named my last name that." I answered as I finished my omelet. I got up from the table and place my plate in the dishwasher, then went back to Kyouya and mine cottage so I can take another shower without Kyouya. I know I took one this morning but we didn't really shower. It was more like water pour down on us while we had sex. When I enter our cottage, I went into my bag and got out my daily shampoo and body wash, and then I went to the shower. After I took my shower, I saw Kyouya sitting on the bed waiting for me. I was surprised that he didn't come in while I took a shower.

"I think you should wear that today." said Kyouya

"I'm wearing nothing." As I looked at myself then give him a confused look.

"I know." smirked Kyouya and I rolled my eyes at him then picked out my clothes for today. I glanced back at Kyouya and he was heading towards the bathroom with clothes and other stuff. I finally put on my clothes, a red short sleeve jacket with red and white swim trunks, and waited for Kyouya on the Patio. Few minutes later, Kyouya came out wearing a black short sleeve jacket with white and black swim trunks, and we both left our cottage to go back to the main house. As we enter the house, I can hear talking coming from the living room and when we got close I can hear Albito-nii and the others; in others, I mean my two sisters, Chiyo-nee and Celia-nee's, and Rizona-nee, who is married to Albito-nii, so she's sister-in-law with their little girl, Rozalina.

"Oh, so you're Toshio. So cute and timid." squealed Celia-nee

"Yeah. Almost like how Tsu-chan was when he was little." noted Rizona-nee

"Speaking of Tsu-chan, where is he?" asked Albito-nii, I peek into the living room and saw Albito-nii dressed in a white rolled up dress shirt with brown shorts and sandals, looking around for me. Celia-nee, who was laughing at Albito-nii, is wearing a yellow sundress with white sandals and a sun hat. Chiyo-nee who is staring at her siblings, is wearing a baby blue transparent shirt with white shorts and flip flops. Rozalina who has Chiyo-nee's personality, is wearing an orange sundress with a sun hat. Rizona-nee, who is shaking her head at Albito-nii, is wearing beige dress with her sleeves rolled up, and tan heels. When Rizona-nee stop shaking her head, her eyes and mine locked on and she gave me smile before walking towards me with her hands stretch out for a hug.

"Tsu-chan!" glee Rizona-nee, with a smile, I ran up to Rizona-nee and hugged her. "It has been too long since I last seen you! Do you know how much I miss you?"

"I miss you too Rizona-nee." Rizona-nee started to attack me with kisses and told me how cute I was.

"Don't hog Tsu-chan Rizona." pouted Celia-nee, who tried to hug me, but Chiyo-nee got to me first. Still pouting, Celia pulled me out of Chiyo-nee embrace and into her arms. "Tsu-chan!" Also, having mom genetics, she smothered me in her D-cup breasts.

"Celia you're going to kill Tsu-chan!" shouted Albito-nii as he pulled me out of her arms or breasts and of course, hugged me, and attacked me with the tickle monster. Yes, I still called it the Tickle monster.

"Albito-nii! I...I can't...breathe." I laughed as he kept on tickling me. What I didn't notice was that the more people came into the living room. I couldn't see them though because I am currently being tickled.

"Albito, if you keep tickling him, he'll die of laughter." scolded a familiar voice. Albito-nii stops tickling me but nevertheless stop hugging me. When I finally got my breathe, I peek over his shoulder to see Albito-nii's childhood friends, Alaude, Daemon, Asari, G, Knuckle, and Lampo who is Lambo's older brother.

"Alaude!" I shouted and tried to give him a hug. Key word: tried. Albito-nii restricted my arms and held me in place in his arms. Alaude rolled his eyes at Albito-nii and easily pulled me out of Albito-nii's arms and placed me back on the ground. I smiled at Alaude before hugging him, and he replied by ruffling my hair, then Daemon came over and he picked me up, and decided to twirl me around. When he finally put me down, Asari and G ruffled my hair, and Lampo and Knuckle gave me a quick hug.

"Aniki." greeted Kyouya

"Otouto." I glanced at the two before asking, "You two are brothers?"

"You didn't know?" asked Alaude and I shook my head. I tugged on Alaude's arm and lead him to the couch, and sat beside him on the couch. I think Kyouya wanted to sit by me, but Albito-nii quickly sat beside me. I think he knows but on the other hand, he is Albito-nii.

"It's probably because you're blonde." teased Lampo and a glare was sent his way by Alaude and decided to sit far away from Alaude.

"It's not like I choose to be blonde." argued Alaude. I heard that his mother is half-Japanese and half-English, but she have black hair. However, I think she might have bleached her hair or he got the hair color from his grandparents on his mother side.

"Then why didn't you just bleach it?" asked Rizona-nee

"Mother wouldn't let him. She said, as I quote, _'Bleach your hair and you die'_." responded Kyouya. I've never met their mother before but I can tell Kyouya is not lying. I don't think Kyouya can lie. Well he can lie; I just don't think he will. I don't think his pride would let him lie.

"Sounds like your mom." stated Albito-nii

"So Tsu-chan, how did you meet my otouto?" asked Alaude. If you knew Alaude, then you would know that he hates to shorten people names or giving them a nickname for that matter. I, on the other hand, am the only has that privilege. I don't know why but like always, I'm not complaining. I actually feel happy when he calls me Tsu-chan.

"At our school festival." I responded

"How did you become friends with anti-social here?" asked G

"You know. I don't really know. We did go to the amusement park and I had lots of fun."

"The little birdie actually went to an amusement park? You must have him whipped." stated Daemon as he smirked towards Kyouya who glared at him in return.

"It wasn't just the two of us, at first. Yuni wanted to go to the amusement park and she so happened to bump into Toshio who was going out with Kyouya."

"So Toshio and Kyouya are together? Or were together?" asked Lampo with a smirk and G decided to throw a pillow at Lampo. Lampo stuck his tongue at G and sat there quietly.

"I don't know but they were going somewhere that day." I replied

"We, as in Toshio and I, were never together. He begged for me to go somewhere so I went to shut him up." clarified Kyouya

"That's mean Kyouya." pouted Toshio and my sister, Celia-nee, was right there to smother him with love and her breasts.

"So Yuni and Toshio left you two for some reason, and you two were alone and Kyouya didn't just walk away?" asked Asari

"I asked him if he wanted to go home and he replies, as I quote, 'I_f you want to'._"

"You mean to tell me that little birdie was being considerate towards a human being?" asked Daemon and I nodded my head. Next thing you know it, Daemon was on the floor laughing. He was laughing so hard that tears came out his eyes. I ignored Daemon and continued my story.

"After that we went to Kabuki to eat then I drove him home."

"Aw come on Tsu-chan. Details! Details!" shrieked Celia-nee

"But nothing happened." I stated and Kyouya scuffed but no one heard him. I guess they couldn't because Deamon was still laughing and just now calming down. Is it that funny that Kyouya showed consideration for me? Or is it unbelievable that he showed consideration?

"As much as I want to believe you Tsu-chan, but I think Kyouya did something. Nothing big but something significant." noted Alaude. I was going to protest but, of course, someone got it before me. When I mean someone, I mean Yuni but it also applies to mom. Yuni is like my mom but water down; she's like her mom also but she spent most of her time at my house, so she picked up some of mom brave behavior. When I mean brave, I mean honest or blunt. Blunt mostly though.

"I thought he stole your first kiss?" asked Yuni as she came with my mom into the living room. I knew what she was doing and I didn't like it at all. I didn't want drama, well not today at least. I just wanted to spend more time with Kyouya and my friends. Swim in the ocean or jump high cliffs or just chill on the beach but I don't think so anymore.

"He didn't steal my first kiss." I scuffed

"What you mean I didn't steal your first kiss?" asked Kyouya as he glared at me.

"It means that you didn't take my first kiss." I explained

"Then who took your first kiss?" asked Kyouya, still glaring at me. I leaned towards Alaude and laid my head on his left arm. I glanced at Alaude then back at Kyouya and he growled out, "You didn't?"

"I did but I was like 8 years old when I did it."

"Wait what?" asked Rizona-nee as she glanced at Kyouya then at me, looking rather confused.

"I kissed Alaude when I was 8. When he was leaving for America to study aboard and he promised me that when he comes back, we'll be together forever. So I kissed him to seal the promised."

"That's not a first kiss." pointed out Kyouya with a smirk on his face.

"It is if I say so." I argued then stuck my tongue at him. Kyouya rolled his eyes while I snuggle up to Alaude.

"So wait. Kyouya is dating my baby brother?" asked Albito-nii and everybody nodded their heads. "I do not approve of this!"

"And why not!?" asked mom as her and dad walked in the living room with cups of tea. Thank goodness mom didn't carry the tea or it would be lying on the floor, shattered in tiny pieces with tea spilled all over the beige rug. Instead dad is carrying the tea.

"Mom you approve to this? What about Tsu-chan chastity. " asked Albito-nii

"Yes I approve of it! Kyouya is Alaude's little brother, which means he is respectful, diligent, handsome, and above all, he loves Tsu-chan! If it was somebody else, I would have gave them a 3 hour heart to heart talk, let your dad ruff him up a bit, and let you and your sisters drill him." explained Mom

"I just think he's too young." pointed out Albito-nii. Mom smacks her lips and rolled her eyes at Albito-nii.

"And when did you start to date?" asked Mom

"At 14." mumbled Albito-nii and mom just left it to that. She took the tray from dad and passed out the tea to my siblings and their friends. Albito-nii sat there sulking until I gave him the sad puppy eyes and finally gave me a smile; wasn't his usual, but at least he gave me a smile. Afterward the whole ordeal of me being with Kyouya, we all headed out towards the beach or stepped out of the house and onto the beach. I grabbed Toshio's hand and lead him to the shore. We stood there, watching the waves hit our feet and our hands clasped together. The sand beneath our feet started to fade away so we started to walk deeper into the ocean but Toshio fell. At first I laughed at him but he dragged me along with him and this time, Toshio laughed.

"Thanks Tsuna-nii." said Toshio as he gains back his composure.

"For what?"

"For bring me here." I smiled at Toshio as he blushed and collided our foreheads together.

"You're welcome."

"Hey no twincest!" shouted Yuni from the patio. We both looked up and saw that everybody was staring at us. Also, my mom was shouting at dad to get the camera. Poor dad.

"We can do whatever we want!" I shouted back

"Not without me you can't!" shouted Mukuro who was walking towards us with Kyouya carrying two tubes: an orange and a red.

"Mukuro you pervert!" shouted Toshio and me but we laughed at the end. Kyouya and Mukuro present to us with the tubes and we both headed out towards the ocean. At first, Toshio and I were just floating and staring at the blue endless ocean but of course the gang came over and messed that moment up. I also noticed that Byakuran was pushing Toshio further out in the ocean, away from the others. I'm not worried since I trust Byakuran and my family would just kill him if anything happen to Toshio. I glanced at Mukuro and he was with Chrome, teaching her to swim. Reborn was also pushing Lambo away but he was going under the patio. I wonder why? Before I can look at anybody else, I felt my tube being pushed. I pivot my head to see over my shoulder and saw Kyouya behind me. I should've known it was him. I shrugged my shoulders and relaxed as he pushed me away from everybody. When I felt that he stopped pushing, I pivot my head again and saw that Kyouya was staring at me; staring with his deep gray eyes that calm my soul and held me captive at his will but made me fall in love with.

"What?" I laughed and he just shook his head with his eyes closed. "Hmmm…" I turned my body towards him and moved my face closer to him. It was so close that I can smell his warm minty breathe and feel the heat from his cheeks. It was so close that I can lean even more close and close the gap between me and him with our lips. Kyouya opened his eyes and stared at my brown ones. His hand reached up and brushed my hair slowly, but came to a stop at my neck. He pulled me closer and our lips touched. It only touched but Kyouya pulled us even closer and moved his lips slowly in a dance of tango. A tango that was slow and calm but was soon turned to a fast pace or accelerating and feisty tango of kissing. The tango of kissing was going even faster but was interrupted by a standby or standbys.

"Hey Kyouya! What the hell are you doing with my baby brother/nii-san!" shouted Albito-nii and the twins. Kyouya and I stopped what we were doing and glanced at the beach. Albito-nii was holding Rozalina on his hip and the twins were with dad. Rizona-nee came over and hit Albito-nii on the head for interrupting us. She also told us to go back to what we were doing while holding a camera. I don't know if she was taking pictures of us or Rozalina, but I'm going to assume both. The fujioshi's in our family.

"Sorry." I apologized to Kyouya but he shook his head and said, "No worries. I do have you all to myself tonight." Then he gave me a quick kiss.

"Pervert." He gave me a smirk and pulled me back closer to the shore. When we got to the shore, I declared a traditional watermelon smashing, so 1) Albito-nii can stop lecturing me and 2) we are at the beach, it's traditional. We let Toshio, Rozalina, and Reborn, who never played this before. First up was Rozalina because it was her first time too. It took her sometime before she actually hit the watermelon but it was rewarding when she smiled at us. Next up was Toshio, who took longer than Rozalina to smash the melon. I guess it was Mukuro's fault who gave him false direction but I can't believe Toshio listen to the pineapple teen. Last but not least was Reborn, who we all thought was going to take longer than Toshio but no, he transformed his bat into a gun and shot the watermelon after we spun him around. The sequence went spun and shot. Reborn is freakishly awesome but still a bit off. Reborn gave me a glance and I smiled at him. After the watermelon smashing, I went cliff jumping but that ended quickly when Albito-nii and surprisingly Kyoua came and scolded me. I ran to Alaude and ignored them both until Kyouya picked me up bridal style and tossed me into the ocean. When I got back towards Kyouya, I told him to throw me higher and that's what we did for 15 minutes, but we got tired so we decided to rest under the big umbrella. However, we quickly fell asleep in each other arms and when we woke up, it was time for lunch. For lunch, dad grilled squid, hamburgers, kebabs, fish, and hot dogs with lemonade to drink.

After that, Kyouya and I went walking to help digest our food; actually Kyouya, Rozalina, and I went walking. Rozalina gave me the eyes and I couldn't resist; no words were said, just the eyes staring at me in a calm but cute matter. The quiet ones are always the ones that get you. As we came back, Rozalina showed her parents the shells that she found. Eventually, Kyouya and I went back in the ocean and swam together, but Kyouya brought back the tube so we relaxed and talked a bit. After another make-out session, without any interruptions, we headed back to the shore for a water gun fight. Reborn was on board for that and Toshio wanted to back down because Reborn is playing. He thought it was unfair that a skilled assassin was playing. I persuade Toshio to play and I decided to team up with him so it will be fair. Reborn insulted him with colorful words and the games began! The results were what Toshio predicted, Reborn won. I guess it's true; Reborn is the greatest hitman out there.

"You two need to work on your gun skills." stated Reborn as Leon transformed back into a chameleon.

"Someone looks happy for beating a couple of kids." I pointed out sarcastically but Reborn just smirked and said, "Yes I am." I rolled my eyes and asked if Toshio wants to play volleyball. He did and so did Yuni and Kyoko, so Toshio and Yuni were a team and Kyoko and I were a team. I thought it would be fair since Yuni and I are competitive players. Surprisingly, Toshio and Yuni team won. I went soft on them though. After Yuni gloat about her win, Giotto and Alaude wanted to play so I team up with Kyouya. That battle took over 30 minutes to finish and I forfeit the battle. Too tired to fight for another 30 minutes and get this; neither of us scored a score! It was like playing hot potato with each other but the difference was that we had a net between us. To end the game, I took the ball and threw it on the ground, and shouted, "_I quit",_ then dragged Kyouya to a chair, pushed him into one and sat down on his lap. After about 5 minutes of sitting, the twins and Rozalina asked me to build a sand castle. We build a medium sized castle but it got washed away by the waves. I'm glad my mom took a picture of us before it did though. When the sun finally set, we had dinner early then finished the day with a bang. My dad bought sparklers, mini rockets, and big rockets, but not too big. We started with the sparklers then the rockets and we almost had an accident. Reborn wanted to try something and almost ended up burning the villa up but thank god, the rocket went pass the villa and not into it. Reborn is truly lucky.

Now here I am, sitting on a rock, waiting for Kyouya because he told me to wait for him at this spot. We saw this location when we went walking early today and it's pretty secluded place. Kyouya also told me to come in my swimming trunks only and I couldn't protest since I did promise him that I'll obey his damn wish tonight. I stared into the dark night that made the deep blue ocean appear bright and majestic. I can stare at ocean forever, but Kyouya had different plans. Without me knowing, he wrapped his arms around me and buried his head in the crook of my neck. First he just sat there, doing nothing but he soon started to nibble on my neck and leave small kisses.

"Kyouya…we shouldn't…hn…do this in the opening." I groan out as he started to bite on my neck.

"Embarrassed?" asked Kyouya

"Yes…Ah!" I shouted as Kyouya pinch my nipples while biting my sensitive spot.

"Good." chuckled Kyouya and then he started to pull on my trunks and before I can yell at him, he took them off.

"Wha-!" I started but Kyouya stripped me of my trunks and threw me into ocean. Thank god there were no rocks or I would've been badly injured. "Kyouya you ass! What the he-!" I started again but this time I stared at Kyouya who was starched naked and smirking at me. He jumped into the ocean after me and helped me up.

"You like?" asked Kyouya, I hit his chest and glared at him. "You ass." He just laughed at me and covered my lips with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me as he stuck in tongue in my mouth. God Kyouya's a good kisser. Kyouya pulled me up by my waist and I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist and I felt a cold surface on my back. I don't know what it is because Kyouya is distracting me with his skillful mouth. Leaving my mouth, Kyouya started to nip on my neck again and pinched my ass. I glared at Kyouya and he can tell I'm calling him an '_ass_' and just chuckled.

"In this situation, it's your ass not mine."

"Shut up and just stick it in me."

"Patient my dear." Kyouya placed a finger on lips to shush me but he pinches my ass again and this time I let out a squeak. When he started to lick and suck on my nipples, he started to push a finger in my entrance and it didn't hurt that much. I guess because I'm in the water and that replaces the lube. While I was thinking, Kyouya pushed in two more of his fingers and was stretching my hole.

"AH!" I moaned as Kyouya hit my sweet spot dead on. I felt Kyouya smirk on my neck and proceed to penetrate me with his fingers. My body felt like it was on fire as he hit my sweet spot and pumps my erection at the same time. The water wasn't helping me calm down, but making it hotter as it slipped inside me and swish around inside of me. Moaning like a, excuse my language, whore, Kyouya pulled his fingers out of my ass and leaned forward. He placed his erection on my hole and asked, "Ready?" I nodded my head and he slowly pushed inside, but not fully inside.

"Ugh…hn."

"God you're so tight." Kyouya slowly pushed in further inside and when he finally got his erection fully in, he sat there so I can get use to his side. When I adjusted to his size, I nodded my head so he can move but he moved in a slow pace. However, it was still hurting, so Kyouya placed his lips on mine and distracted the pain as he moved his skillful lips in slow but passionate kiss. As my body getting hotter and Kyouya going awfully slow, I separated from his lips and shouted, "Kyouya…faster!" Kyouya obliged to my demand and sped up his pace, and God did it feel great. How his penis was hitting my sweet spot while going deeper and at the same time, pumping my erection. The heat was unbearable but damn, it feels good!

"You're so hot." groan Kyouya

"Haa…harder…Kyou-hn…faster!" Kyouya spun me around and now I'm facing a rock as he thrust even faster and harder than before. I moaned out even louder as groaned out in my ear then licking it. Feeling a certain rush in my lower stomach, I can feel myself about to come.

"About to…aah…cum." groan Kyouya as he thrust me harder but it stopped deep inside of me and came inside of me. I clamp down on his penis and came, also, on the rock, but it was wash away by the waves. I pant deeply and heavily as I got the best sex experience of my life. That's it, I declare Kyouya the Sex God.

"That…that was…" I pant

"Amazing?" I nodded my head and turned my body around to face Kyouya. Kyouya smiled at me and leaned in towards my lips. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and deepen the passionate kiss that we shared. After the make-out session, Kyouya carried me back to our cottage and there we slept like a baby; cuddling together in each other arms. Day 2 of Fiji trip is facially over.


End file.
